unicodefandomcom-20200214-history
20060815
യുണീക്കോഡ് വിവാദം: ചായക്കോപ്പയിലെ കൊടുങ്കാറ്റ് =ആമുഖം (Preface)= 2006 ആഗസ്റ്റ് 15 ന് ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബ് എന്ന ബ്ലോഗില്‍ മലയാളം യുണികോഡിനെക്കുറിച്ച് വിശാലമായ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ച തുടങ്ങിവെച്ചു. മലയാളത്തിലുള്ള വിവരസാങ്കേതികരംഗത്തും പ്രസാധനരംഗത്തും യുണികോഡ് അവലംബിക്കുന്നതിലുള്ള പ്രശ്നങ്ങളും നിവാരണമാര്‍ഗ്ഗങ്ങളും സാദ്ധ്യതകളും ആരായുന്നതാണ് ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ ഉള്ളടക്കം.ഈ രംഗത്തെ പല പ്രഗത്ഭരും അവരുടെ വ്യത്യസ്തമായ വാദമുഖങ്ങള്‍ അവതരിപ്പിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് ഇതില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കാന്‍ സന്നദ്ധത കാട്ടിയിട്ടുണ്ട്. ചര്‍ച്ച നടക്കുന്ന ബ്ലോഗ് താളിന്റെ ഒരു നേര്‍പ്പകര്‍പ്പാണ് ഈ പേജില്‍. യുണികോഡിനേയും അതുപോലുള്ള സാങ്കേതികവിദ്യകളേയും സംബന്ധിച്ച്, കേന്ദ്ര/കേരള സര്‍ക്കാര്‍, സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ഏജന്‍സികള്‍,മലയാളഭാഷയില്‍ ജനങ്ങളുമായി സമ്പര്‍ക്കം പുലര്‍ത്തുന്ന മാദ്ധ്യമങ്ങള്‍, ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്രജ്ഞന്മാര്‍, ഭാഷാസാങ്കേതികവിദഗ്ദര്‍,വിവരസാങ്കേതികരംഗത്തെ നിര്‍മ്മാതാക്കളും വ്യാപാരികളും‍, അക്കാദമികളും സര്‍വ്വകലാശാലകളും മറ്റു വിദ്യാഭ്യാസസ്ഥാപനങ്ങളും‍ തുടങ്ങി മലയാളഭാഷാ ഉപകരണങ്ങളുമായി എന്തെങ്കിലും വിധത്തില്‍ ബന്ധമുള്ള എല്ലാ തുറകളിലുമുള്ള ആളുകള്‍ക്ക് സര്‍വ്വസമ്മതമായ ഒരു നിലപാടില്‍ എത്തിച്ചേരാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുകയോ അതിനു സഹായിക്കുകയോ ആണ് ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ ആത്യന്തിക ലക്‌ഷ്യം. On 15th of August, 2006 an open discussion about issues, solutions and reflections on the implementation of Unicode in Malayalam language interfaces was started at a Malayalam blog called boolOgaClub. Many concerned persons including experts in this field have offered to participate in this potentially historic debate. The following is a true copy of that page. The predominant language and script used is Malayalam. ---- = ചര്‍ച്ച = * ഭാഗം 1( 001-050) * ഭാഗം 2( 051-100) * ഭാഗം 3( 101-150) * ഭാഗം 4( 151-200) * ഭാഗം 5( 201-250) * ഭാഗം 6( 251-300) = ചര്‍ച്ച (Discussion) = സിബു::cibu 8/15/2006 07:46:00 PM യുണീക്കോഡിനെ പറ്റി വിവാദം എന്ന്‌ കഴിഞ്ഞ ആഴ്ച്ചയിലെ പത്രങ്ങളില്‍ എല്ലാവരും കണ്ടുകാണും. എന്താണ് എന്ന്‌ എനിക്കും ആദ്യം മനസ്സിലായില്ല. ഇതുവരെ മനസ്സിലായത്‌ എല്ലാവരുടേയും അറിവിലേയ്ക്കായി ഒരു FAQ ആയി ഇട്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ 8/15/2006 09:13:31 PM സിബു ഈ വാര്‍ത്ത രചനയ്ക്കു് അനുകൂലമായ സെന്റിമെന്റ്സ് സൃഷ്ടിച്ചെടുക്കുവാന്‍ മനഃപ്പൂര്‍വ്വം ഫാബ്രിക്കേറ്റ് ചെയ്തതല്ലേ എന്നു ഞാന്‍ സംശയിക്കുന്നു. കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുന്ന രീതിയില്‍ എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യുവാന്‍ യൂണികോഡ് മണ്ടന്മാരല്ല എന്നറിയാവുന്നവര്‍ ചുരുക്കമായിരിക്കും. ലിപിയെ അതിന്റെ സംശുദ്ധ രൂപത്തിലേയ്ക്കു സംരക്ഷിച്ചെടുക്കുക എന്നതാണു യൂണികോഡിന്റെ പ്രഖ്യാപിത ലക്ഷ്യം. 1970 -നു മുമ്പ് അച്ചടിച്ച ഏതെങ്കിലും ഗ്രന്ഥത്തിലെ കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ യൂണികോഡിനു അയച്ചുകൊടുത്താല്‍ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ചപോലും ആവശ്യമില്ലാതെ തീരുമാനിക്കപ്പെടേണ്ടതാണു്, കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളുടെ കാര്യം. എന്തു തന്നെയായാലും അങ്ങിനെയൊരു ഇഷ്യൂ ഉണ്ടായില്ല, എന്നാല്‍ പത്രം പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കുന്നതാകട്ടെ സീ-ഡാക്കിന്റെ ഉദ്ദേശം ഇപ്രകാരം അക്ഷരങ്ങളെ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുന്നതില്‍ യൂണികോഡിനെ സ്വാധിക്കുക എന്നത്രെ. വളരെ തെറ്റായ വാര്‍ത്തയാവണമതു്, അപ്രകാരമൊരു എന്‍‌കോഡിങ് ഒരിക്കലും നടക്കുവാന്‍ പോകുന്നില്ലെന്നു തിരിച്ചറിയുവാന്‍ അതിബുദ്ധിയൊന്നും ആവശ്യമില്ല. പത്രവാര്‍ത്തയുടെ ഉദ്ദേശം മറ്റൊന്നാവണം, പ്രായേണ ആര്‍ക്കും തെറ്റുന്നു തോന്നാവുന്ന ഒരു തീരുമാനം, സീ-ഡാക്കിന്റെയും മറ്റുള്ളവരുടേതുമായി പ്രചരിപ്പിച്ചു രചനയ്ക്കു് ഒരു ‘രക്ഷകന്റെ’ പരിവേഷം നല്‍കുകയെന്നുള്ളതു്. മലയാളം യൂണികോഡിനു ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ മാറ്റങ്ങള്‍ ആഗ്രഹിക്കാത്തവര്‍ ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളും ടെക്സ്റ്റുകളും തയ്യാറാക്കി വിപണത്തിനു വച്ചിരിക്കുന്നവരാണു്. മറ്റൊന്നു ബ്ലോഗന്മാരാണു് ;) ബ്ലോഗന്മാര്‍ക്കു വാണിജ്യതാല്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ ഇല്ലെന്നും മലയാളത്തിന്റെ നന്മയ്ക്കായി മാറ്റങ്ങള്‍ ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുവാന്‍ തയ്യാറാണെന്നും അനുഭവങ്ങള്‍ തെളിയിക്കുന്നു. ആര്‍ക്കാണു മലയാളത്തില്‍ വാണിജ്യതാല്പര്യമെന്നു് എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കും അറിയാം, ദുഷിച്ച ഇടയന്മാരെ തിരിച്ചറിയുവാന്‍ ജനം വിവേകം കാണിക്കുമെന്നു നമുക്കു പ്രത്യാശിക്കാം. സന്തോഷ് 8/15/2006 10:07:55 PM "ചില്ലക്ഷരങ്ങളുളുടെ പ്രശ്നമുള്‍പ്പെടെ” പ്രശ്നത്തിങ്ങളില്‍ ഒരു തീരുമാനം ഉണ്ടാവുന്നതു വരെ ഇക്കാര്യങ്ങളില്‍ മുന്നോട്ടു നീങ്ങരുതെന്ന് കേരള ഗവണ്മന്‍റ് യൂണികോഡ് കണ്‍സോര്‍ഷ്യത്തിനെ അറിയിച്ചതായി അറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞു. രചനയാണ് ഇതിന് പിന്നിലെങ്കില്‍ ഇത്തരം കള്ളനാണയങ്ങളെ വെളിച്ചത്ത് കൊണ്ടുവരേണ്ടേ? മാതൃഭൂമിയിലെ ശ്രീ എന്‍. പി. ആറിനോ മറ്റാര്‍ക്കെങ്കിലുമോ ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ സഹായിക്കാന്‍ കഴിയുമോ? അഗ്രജന്‍ 8/16/2006 06:51:48 AM '..ഫോണ്ടാണ്‌ ഈ ടെക്സ്റ്റിനെ പുതിയലിപിയിലാണോ പഴയലിപിയിലാണോ കാണിക്കേണ്ടതെന്ന്‌ തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌. എല്ലാ കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളുള്ള ഫോണ്ട്‌ പഴയലിപിയില്‍ ഒരുവാക്കിനെ കാണിക്കും. അതുപോലെ അധികം കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളില്ലാത്ത ഫോണ്ട്‌ അതേ വാക്കിനെ തന്നെ പുതിയലിപിയിലും വായനക്കാരനെ കാണിക്കും. അതായത്‌, എഴുത്തുകാരനല്ല, വായനക്കാരനാണ്‌ ഒരു കൃതി ഏത്‌ ലിപിയിലാണ്‌ കാണേണ്ടത്‌ എന്നു തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌..' എന്‍റെ ഒരു കണ്‍ഫ്യൂഷന്‍ മാറിക്കിട്ടി. ഇതേ കുറിച്ച് എന്തെങ്കിലും പറയാനുള്ള അറിവില്ല. എന്താണ് ‘യൂണികോഡ് വിവാദ’ ത്തിനു പിന്നിലെ ‘വാണിജ്യതാല്പര്യങ്ങള്‍‘ എന്നറിയാന്‍ ആകാംക്ഷയുണ്ട്. Anonymous 8/16/2006 08:12:09 AM തീര്‍ച്ചയായും ആ ആര്‍ട്ടിക്ക്‌ള്‍ വായിച്ചു ഒരുപാട് കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ അറിയാതിരുന്നത്‌ അറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞു. സിബു ഇക്കാര്യം ഇവിടെ പറഞ്ഞത്‌ എന്തായാലും വളരെ നന്നായി. കൂടാതെ, അതു വായിച്ചു കഴിഞ്ഞാല്‍ തന്നെ മനസ്സിലാവുമല്ലൊ സംഗതി ചായക്കോപ്പയിലെ കൊടുങ്കാറ്റ്‌ തന്നെയാണെന്ന്‌. ഇക്കാര്യം ഇവിടെ ചര്‍ച്ചക്കായി ഇട്ടതില്‍ ഒരുപാട്‌ നന്ദി ഉണ്ട്‌ സിബൂ... viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/16/2006 01:37:49 PM പ്രിയപ്പെട്ട കൂട്ടുകാരേ, രചനയുമായി ഒരു മനംതുറന്ന ചര്‍ച്ച ആവശ്യമുണ്ട്. ഒരു പക്ഷേ നാം ഉദ്ദേശിക്കുന്ന വാണിജ്യതാല്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ ഒന്നും രചനക്കെങ്കിലും ഇല്ലെന്നു കരുതണം തല്‍ക്കാലം. ഞാന്‍ യാത്രയിലാണ്. ഇതേക്കുറിച്ച് വിശദമായി പിന്നെ എഴുതാം. തല്‍ക്കാലം മുന്‍‌വിധികളൊക്കെ മാറ്റിവെക്കണം ദയവായി. പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ 8/16/2006 02:06:23 PM യൂണികോഡ് മെയിലിങ് ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ ചില്ലുകള്‍ക്കെതി അവര്‍ സമര്‍പ്പിച്ച ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് വിമര്‍ശകരെ ഭയന്നെന്ന പോലെ മറച്ചുവയ്ക്കുവാന്‍ ശ്രമിച്ചും, ഡിസ്കഷനുകളില്‍ നിന്നൊഴിഞ്ഞു നില്‍ക്കുന്നതുമെല്ലാം രചനയെ അവിശ്വസിക്കുവാന്‍ എന്നെ പ്രേരിപ്പിച്ചിരുന്നു. ഇപ്പോള്‍ സി-ഡാക്ക് കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുവാന്‍ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശിക്കുന്നു (അസാദ്ധ്യമായ വസ്തുത, അപ്രകാരമല്ല മലയാളം എന്നു തെളിയിക്കുവാന്‍ ലിംഗ്വിസ്റ്റ് -ന്റെ സഹായം പോലും തേടേണ്ടി വരില്ല, ഇത്രയും ദുര്‍ബലമായ ഒരു ആര്‍ഗ്വുമെന്റ് യൂണികോഡ് സ്വീകരിക്കുമോ എന്നു തന്നെ ഉറപ്പില്ല) എന്നെല്ലാം പത്രങ്ങള്‍ എഴുതിക്കാണുമ്പോള്‍ ന്യായമായും ഒരു ഫൌള്‍ പ്ലേ (ആരെയോ കരിവാരിത്തേയ്ക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നതുപോലെ) നടന്നിട്ടുണ്ടെന്നു തോന്നുന്നു. ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യുവാന്‍ ശിപാര്‍ശചെയ്യുന്ന എറിക് മുള്ളറുടെ പേപ്പര്‍ യൂണികോഡ് കണ്‍സോര്‍ഷ്യം അംഗീകരിച്ചതോടെ തുടങ്ങിയതല്ലേ ഈ വിഭ്രാന്തി എന്നായിരുന്നു എന്റെ സംശയം. മുഖ്യമന്ത്രിവരെ ഇടപെടുന്ന സ്ഥിതിയിലായിട്ടുണ്ടു കാര്യങ്ങള്‍. വിശ്വം പറഞ്ഞ സ്ഥിതിയ്ക്കു് ഇനി വാഗ്വാദങ്ങള്‍ക്കും ആരോപണങ്ങള്‍ക്കും ഞാനില്ല, കാര്യങ്ങളുടെ നിജസ്ഥിതി വെളിപ്പെടുത്തുവാന്‍ വിശ്വം തന്നെ മുന്‍‌കൈയെടുക്കുക. മന്‍ജിത്‌ Manjith 8/16/2006 02:18:53 PM രചനയുടെ താല്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ വാണിജ്യപരമാണോ എന്നറിയില്ല. പക്ഷേ ചില താല്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ എന്തായാലുമുണ്ടെന്ന് അവര്‍ നടത്തുന്ന പി ആര്‍ പ്രകടനങ്ങള്‍ കാണുമ്പോള്‍ തോന്നും. മനോരമയില്‍ വന്ന ഏറ്റവുമൊടുവിലത്തെ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടും അതു വെളിവാക്കുന്നു. യുണിക്കോഡിനെപ്പറ്റിയോ ഫോണ്ടുകളേപ്പറ്റിയോ ഒരു പിണ്ണാക്കുമറിയാത്ത ലേഖകനെ ബ്രെയിന്‍ വാഷ് ചെയ്തെഴുതിച്ച റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടാണതെന്ന് ആര്‍ക്കാണു മനസിലാകാത്തതു്. ഏതാനും മാസം മുന്‍‌പ് മലയാളം വാരികയില്‍ മനോജ് പുതിയവിളയെഴുതിയ രചനാ സ്തുതിയിലും ഇത്തരമൊരു വിലകുറഞ്ഞ കൈകടത്തല്‍ പ്രകടമായിരുന്നു. യുണികോഡ് തന്നെ രചനയുടെ കണ്ടെത്തെലാണെന്നായിരുന്നു അതിലെ സൂചനകള്‍! രചന സംശയത്തിന്റെ മുള്‍മുനയിലാകുന്നുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ അതിനുത്തരവാദി അവര്‍തന്നെ. പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ 8/17/2006 02:03:56 PM C-DAC strongly deny this allegation. As the representative of Govt. of India, Department of Information Technology, we have interfaced very closely with the State government in finalizing the issues to be taken up with Unicode Consortium (the major one being encoding of chillus), in 100% conformance with Govt. of Kerala’s directives. The IT Secretary, Govt. of Kerala, directly passed on the final report to DIT. That report doesn’t recommend removal of even a single character from the Unicode chart, but recommend addition of certain characters instead. We once again stress that the alleged mutilation of the Malayalam language by removing many characters is completely baseless and we haven’t passed on any such documents to DIT with or without the knowledge of Kerala state IT department. K.G.Sulochana Head, Language Technology Section C-DAC, Thiruvananthapuram സീ-ഡാകിലെ ഭാ‍ഷാടെക്നോളജി ഹെഡ് കെ.ജി.സുലോചനയുടെ വിശദീകരണം. തെറ്റായ വാര്‍ത്ത എഴുതുന്ന റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടര്‍മാരെയും പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കുന്ന പത്രത്തേയും കൊല്ലണോ വളര്‍ത്തണോ എന്നാണു് ഇനി തീരുമാനിക്കാനുള്ളതു്. Hussain Rachana 8/22/2006 10:37:08 AM പ്രിയ വിശ്വം, സുഹൃത്തുക്കളേ പല കാരണങ്ങളാല്‍ വയനാട്ടില്‍ വരാനും നിങ്ങളോടൊത്തു സംഗമിക്കാനും കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല. ബ്ലോഗുകളെ കുറിച്ചു ഞാന്‍ പഠിച്ചു വരുന്നതേയുള്ളൂ. നിങ്ങളോടൊപ്പം ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നെങ്കില്‍ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ എളുപ്പത്തില്‍ പഠിക്കാമായിരുന്നു. അടുത്തുതന്നെ ഒരെണ്ണം തുടങ്ങണം. നല്ലൊരു ആശയം മനസ്സില്‍ തോന്നിയിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. അതിനുമുമ്പേ നിലവിലുള്ള മലയാളം ബ്ലോഗുകളൊക്കെ കാണണം, അറിയണം. രചനയെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ താങ്കളുടെ കുറിപ്പ്‌ സന്ദര്‍ഭോചിതമായി. സുഹൃത്തുക്കള്‍ക്ക്‌ തെറ്റിദ്ധാരണകളുണ്ട്‌. രചനയുടെ വാണിജ്യതാല്‍പര്യങ്ങളെക്കുറിച്ചോര്‍ത്തപ്പോള്‍ തമാശ തോന്നി. ജോജി എന്നൊരു സുഹൃത്ത്‌ രചന എഡിറ്റര്‍ വിറ്റു നടപ്പുണ്ട്‌. 200 രൂപയ്ക്ക്‌. അദ്ദേഹത്തിനു ഞാനതു വെറുതെ കൊടുത്തതാണ്‌. മൂന്നുവര്‍ഷം മുമ്പ്‌. രണ്ടായിരം ഇന്‍സ്റ്റല്ലേഷന്‍ കിട്ടിയിട്ടുണ്ടാകണം. കണക്കുകള്‍ രചന ചോദിച്ചിട്ടില്ല. അങ്ങനെയൊരു കരാറും ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നില്ല. ഞങ്ങളില്‍ പെടാത്ത ഒരാള്‍ അങ്ങനെ മാര്‍ക്കറ്റ്‌ ചെയ്തതുകൊണ്ടു അത്രയ്ക്കും കേരളീയര്‍ നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു പോയ അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കാനിടയായി. ഈയിടെ നല്ലൊരു വാര്‍ത്തയുണ്ട്‌. ബൈബിള്‍ (സത്യവേദപുസ്തകം) അതിന്റെ എല്ലാ തനിമയും നിലനിര്‍ത്തി ടൈപ്പ്സെറ്റ്‌ ചെയ്തു പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നു. തിരുവല്ലയില്‍ നിന്നാണു്‌. ഗംഭീരമായിരിക്കുന്നു. 1920 ലാണു്‌ അത്‌ അവസാനമായി അച്ചുനിരത്തിയത്‌ എന്നാണു അറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞത്‌. ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ ഈ സംരംഭത്തിനുവേണ്ടി ഞാന്‍ രചനയിലില്ലാത്ത അമ്പതിലേറെ കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ ഉണ്ടാക്കികൊടുത്തു. ഈ ശ്രമങ്ങള്‍ക്കും പ്രതിഫലമൊന്നും ചോദിച്ചില്ല, കൈപ്പറ്റിയില്ല. ഇതൊക്കെ നിങ്ങള്‍ കുട്ടികള്‍ വിശ്വസിക്കുമോ എന്തോ! കുറച്ചൊക്കെ കൊമ്മേര്‍ഷ്യല്‍ ആയിരുന്നെങ്കില്‍ എന്നിപ്പോള്‍ തോന്നുന്നു. അന്നു വിശ്വത്തോടു പറഞ്ഞതുപോലെ പണമുണ്ടായിരുന്നെങ്കില്‍ പ്രഗത്ഭരായ കലാകാരന്‍മാര്‍ക്ക്‌ ചെറിയ പ്രതിഫലമൊക്കെകൊടുത്തു എണ്ണം പറഞ്ഞ കുറച്ചു ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ വരപ്പിച്ചെടുപ്പിക്കാമായിരുന്നു. 2005 ല്‍ രചനയുടെ ഓപ്പണ്‍ ടൈപ്‌ ഫോണ്ട്‌ ഗ്നു ജിപി എല്‍ ആയി ഇറങ്ങിയ വിവരവും കൂട്ടുകാര്‍ അറിഞ്ഞുകാണുമല്ലോ. രചനയോടുള്ള അപ്രിയത്തിനു കാരണം സിബുവിന്റെ ചില്ലുവാദങ്ങളെ ചിത്രജന്‍ എതിര്‍ത്തതാണ്‌ എന്നതായിരിക്കാം. സിബുവിന്റെ ഭാഷാസ്നേഹവും സേവനവും ആദരിച്ചുകൊണ്ടു പറയട്ടെ: ഈ പ്രശ്നത്തില്‍ അവസാന്‍ വാക്കു എന്റേതാണു എന്നുള്ള നിലപാടും വാശിയും വൈകാരികതയും ആശാസ്യമല്ല. ഇപ്പറഞ്ഞത്‌ ഹുസൈനും ചിത്രജനും ബാധകമാണു്‌. നമ്മുടെ ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ പരിഗണിക്കപ്പെടാതെ പോകുന്ന ഒരു യാഥാര്‍ത്ഥ്യമുണ്ട്‌. മലയാളത്തിലെ ഭാഷാപണ്ഡിതന്‍മാരുടേയും രചയിതാക്കളുടേയും ചെറിയൊരു ശതമാനം പോലും വരുന്നില്ല യൂണികോഡ്‌ മലയാളം ഡിസ്കഷന്‍ ഗ്രൂപ്പില്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കുന്ന്വര്‍. വലിയൊരു ഭൂരിപക്ഷത്തെ, അവര്‍ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റേയും നെറ്റിന്റേയും വരേണ്യലോകത്തിലില്ല എന്ന ഒറ്റ കാരണകൊണ്ടു ഭാഷാകമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ എല്ലാ ആധികാരികതയും നാം സ്വയം സൂത്രത്തില്‍ എറ്റെടുക്കുകയാണു്‌. നാം വിചാരിച്ചാലേ കാര്യങ്ങല്‍ നേരെയാകൂ എന്നൊരു മെഗല്ലോമാനിയ നമ്മെ പിടികൂടിയിരിക്കുന്നു. നമ്മുടെ പണ്ഡിതരും സാഹിത്യകാരുമൊക്കെ ബൂലോഗന്‍മാരുടെ തള്ളിച്ചയില്‍ പാര്‍ശ്വവല്‍ക്കരിക്കപ്പെട്ടുപോയിരിക്കുന്നു. വാളെടുത്തവരൊക്കെ വെളിച്ചപ്പാടുകള്‍. ലോഹടൈപ്പുകളുടെ കാലത്ത്‌ അച്ചുനിരത്തിയവരും ലോഹം ഉരുക്കിയൊഴിച്ചവരും നമ്മുടെ അക്ഷരമാലയെ ക്രമീകരിക്കുന്ന ഭാരങ്ങളൊന്നും ഏറ്റെടുത്തിരുന്നില്ല. എന്നാല്‍ ഇന്നത്തെ ഐടി മെറ്റലര്‍ജിക്കാരുടെ അവസ്ഥ എന്താണ്‌? ചില്ലിന്റെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ ഒരു അന്തിമ തീരുമാനം ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ഭാഗ്യവാന്‍മാര്‍ മാത്രം തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌ ഭാഷയൊടും ജനതയോടും ചെയ്യുന്ന അനീതിയായിരിക്കും. നമ്മുടെ ഠ വട്ടത്തെ നമുക്കു അതിവര്‍ത്തിക്കാന്‍ കഴിയണം. സിബുവിന്റേയും ചിത്രജന്റേയും വാദങ്ങളെ നല്ല തുടക്കമായിമാത്രം പരിഗണിക്കാനുള്ള സന്നദ്ധത നാം കാണിക്കണം. നമ്മുടെ സൌഹൃദങ്ങള്‍ നമുക്കു വിലപ്പെട്ടതാണു്‌; നമ്മുടേതുമാത്രമായതു ഒതുക്കണം. ഭാഷ നമ്മുടേതു മാത്രമല്ല. ചില്ലിന്റെ കര്യത്തില്‍ വിപുലമായ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ച ഇനിയും ആവശ്യമുണ്ട്‌ എന്നാണ്‌ എന്റെ വ്യക്തിപരമായ അഭിപ്രായം. സായ്പന്‍മാര്‍ തീര്‍ച്ചയാക്കിയത്‌ അവസാന തീര്‍പ്പാണോ? ബെയ്ലിയുടേയും ഗുണ്ടര്‍ട്ടിന്റേയും ലെഗസി ഇവര്‍ക്ക്‌ എത്രമാത്രം അവകാശപ്പെടാനാകും? അതൊരു ഫാക്കുകൊണ്ട്‌ തീരുമാനിക്കേണ്ട ഒന്നല്ല. പതിനായിരം മെയിലുകലുടെ ശബ്ദവൊട്ടെടുപ്പല്ല അതിനു വേണ്ടത്‌. സര്‍ക്കാരിന്റെ മുദ്രയൊ ഭാഷാ ഉദ്യ്ഗസ്ഥന്‍മാരുടെ കസേരവലിപ്പമോ കൊണ്ടല്ല അതു തീരുമാനിക്കപ്പെടേണ്ടത്‌. ഇ-ജീവികള്‍ക്കും ബൂലോകന്‍മാര്‍ക്കും ഫോണ്ടന്‍മാര്‍ക്കും അപ്പുറം പേന ഉന്തികളുടെ വിശാലമായ ഒരു ലോകം ഭൂമി മലയാളത്തിലുണ്ട്‌. ആ പാവങ്ങള്‍ യൂണികോഡും പബ്ലിക്‌ ഹിയറിങ്ങും രചനയും വരമൊഴിയുമൊന്നും കേട്ടിട്ടില്ല. മലയാള സാഹിത്യകാരന്‍മാരുടേയും ഭാഷാപണ്ഡിതന്‍മാരുടേയും പത്രപ്രവര്‍ത്തകരുടേയും കേരളത്തിലെ ഐടി വിദഗ്ദ്ധന്‍മാരുടേയുമൊക്കെ വിശാലമായ ഒരു വേദിയില്‍ വെച്ച്‌ ചില്ലും കൂട്ടക്ഷരവുമൊക്കെ ചര്‍ച്ചാവിഷയമാകണം. കേരള സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ തന്നെ ഇതിനു മുന്‍കൈയെടുക്കണം. നിലവിലുള്ള 'മലയാളം സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡൈസേഷന്‍ ആന്റ്‌ കാരക്ടര്‍ എന്‍കോഡിംഗ്‌ കമ്മിറ്റി' യ്ക്ക്‌ ഇത്തരം കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ തീരുമാനിക്കാന്‍ യതൊരു അര്‍ഹതയുമില്ല. സഖാവ്‌ പി ഗോവിന്ദപിള്ളയാണ്‍ ഇപ്പോഴും ഈ കമ്മിറ്റിയുടെ ചെയര്‍മാന്‍. 1999 ല്‍ മലയാളത്തിന്റെ സമഗ്ര ലിപി സഞ്ചയം രചന അവതരിപ്പിച്ചപ്പോള്‍'തലമുടി നരച്ച വൃദ്ധരുടേയും തലച്ചോറു നരച്ച യുവാക്കളുടേയും പണിയാണ്‌ രചന' എന്നു പറഞ്ഞത്‌ ആരാണ്‌?. ഋകാരങ്ങളും റകാരങ്ങളും ഭാഷയ്ക്കു അധികപ്പറ്റാണെന്നു കണ്ടെത്തിയ 'മലയാള തനിമക്കാര്‍' ഇപ്പോഴും ഈ കമ്മിറ്റിയിലുണ്ട്‌. പ്രബോധബാധയേറുന്ന ക്ലിക്കുകള്‍ സിഡിറ്റിന്റെ അകത്തളങ്ങളില്‍ കറങ്ങിനടക്കുന്നു . 'സ്ത' കൂട്ടഷരമായി പരിഗണിക്കാം, എന്നാല്‍ 'സ്ന' ചന്ദ്രക്കലയിട്ടുതന്നെ പിരിച്ചെഴുതണം എന്ന്‌ ഈ കമ്മിറ്റി നിര്‍ദ്ദേശിച്ചിട്ട്‌ അധികം വര്‍ഷങ്ങളായില്ല. ഈ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ വരുമ്പോള്‍ ലോകത്ത്‌ യൂണിക്കോഡ്‌ ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു, ഓപ്പണ്‍ടൈപ്പിന്റെ പ്രയോഗസാദ്ധ്യതകള്‍ അനാവരണം ചെയ്യപ്പെട്ടുകഴിഞ്ഞിരുന്നു. എന്നിട്ടും കമ്മിറ്റിക്കാര്‍ ടൈപ്‌ റൈറ്റര്‍ യുഗത്തില്‍ തന്നെയായിരുന്നു. ഭാഷയായിരുന്നില്ല അവരുടെ പ്രശ്നം, ഭാഷയുടെ മാനകീകരണമായിരുന്നു അവരുടെ പ്രശ്നം. നൂറ്റിയെഴുപത്തഞ്ചു വര്‍ഷം കൊണ്ട്‌ എഴുത്തിലും അച്ചടിയിലും സ്വയമേവ മാനകീകരിക്കപ്പെട്ട, എന്നാല്‍ എഴുപതുകളിലെ ലിപിപരിഷ്കരണം കൊണ്ട്‌ അപമാനകീകരിക്കപ്പെട്ട നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷയെ 'പ്‌റബോധ ചന്‌ ദ്‌ രന്‌ മാ' രാക്കാനായിരുന്നു ഈ കമ്മിറ്റിക്കാരുടെ ആദ്യകാല ശ്രമങ്ങള്‍. ഈ കമ്മിറ്റിക്കാര്‍ ഇക്കഴിഞ്ഞ നാലഞ്ചു വര്‍ഷത്തിനിടയില്‍ എത്രമാത്രം നവീകരിക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട്‌? ഇവരുടെ കയ്യില്‍ ഭാഷയുടെ സാങ്കേതിക ചിന്തകള്‍ എത്ര സുരക്ഷിതമാണ്‌? ശ്രീമതി സുലോചന ദേവി ആദരിക്കപ്പെടേണ്ട വലിയ ഭാഷാ ഉദ്യോഗസ്ഥയാകാം. ചില്ലിന്റേയും മറ്റും കാര്യത്തില്‍ തീര്‍പ്പു കല്‍പിക്കാന്‍ അവര്‍ക്ക്‌ ഭാഷാ പണ്ഡിത്യവും അനുഭവങ്ങളും എത്രത്തോളമുണ്ട്‌? മലയാളഭാഷ എഴുതുകയും വായിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്ന കേവലം ഒരു മലയാളി എന്നതിലുപരി ഭാഷ പരിജ്ഞാനത്തിന്റെ ആഴങ്ങള്‍ കണ്ടറിഞ്ഞവരുടെ അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ സ്വരൂപിക്കുകതന്നെവേണം ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍. എറിക്‌ മുള്ളറുടെ ലേഖനത്തിലൂടെ കടന്നുപോകുമ്പോല്‍ മനസ്സിലാകുന്ന വിചിത്രമായ വസ്തുത യൂണികോഡ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങിനേക്കാള്‍ അവസാനവാക്കായി എടുക്കേണ്ടത്‌ ഐ.ഡി.എന്‍ എങ്ങനെ പെരുമാറുന്നു എന്നുള്ളതാണ്‌ എന്നാണ്‌. മുപ്പത്‌ വര്‍ഷങ്ങള്‍ക്കുമുന്‍പ്‌ റ്റൈപ്‌ റൈറ്ററിലെ 90 കട്ടകള്‍ എങ്ങനെ പെരുമാറും എന്നതിനെ ആസ്പദിച്ചുണ്ടായ രീതിശാസ്ത്രത്തില്‍നിന്നും ഐടി യുഗവും മെച്ചപ്പെട്ടിട്ടില്ലെന്നാണൊ ഇതു സൂചിപ്പിക്കുന്നത്‌? വന്‍യവനിക പോലെയുള്ള വാക്കുകള്‍ കാണുമ്പോള്‍ ആറേഴു വര്‍ഷം മുമ്പത്തെ ഒരു സംഭവം ഓര്‍ക്കുന്നു. രചനയുടെ കാരക്റ്റര്‍ സെറ്റ്‌ കണ്ടതിനു ശേഷം ഒരു സുഹൃത്ത്‌ അതു സമഗ്രമല്ലെന്നു വാദിച്ചു. ഴ യുടെ ഋകാരം എവിടെ എന്നാണു്‌ അദ്ദേഹം ചോദിച്ചത്‌. സംവൃതോകാരത്തിന്റെ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളും വിസ്മരിച്ച മട്ടാണു്‌. കേരളപാണിനീയത്തൊടൊപ്പം റഫറന്‍സില്‍ ചില്ലിന്റെ ആ മരവിപ്പിച്ചുകൊല്ലുന്ന സാധനവുമുണ്ട്‌. ജനങ്ങള്‍ക്കിടയില്‍ ചൂടുപിടിച്ച വാദപ്രതിവാദങ്ങള്‍ക്കുശേഷമാണു ഇതൊക്ക തീരുമാനിക്കപ്പെട്ടത്‌ എന്നു സിബു പറയുമ്പോള്‍, ആരാണീ ജനങ്ങള്‍? മലയാളത്തിലെ എത്ര എഴുത്തുകാര്‍, എത്ര മലയാളം അദ്ധ്യാപകര്‍, എത്ര മലയാളം ഗവേഷകര്‍, മലയാളക്കരയിലെ എത്ര ഐടി വിദഗ്ദ്ധര്‍ .... ഈ ജനങ്ങളിലുണ്ട്‌? സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ തീരുമാനിച്ചാല്‍ വിശാലമായ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ചാ വേദി എത്രയും പെട്ടെന്നു വിളിച്ചുകൂ‍ട്ടാവുന്നതേയുള്ളൂ. മലയാളം കമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ യഥാര്‍ത്ഥ പബ്ലിക്‌ ഹിയറിംഗ്‌ അതായിരിക്കണം. ഇതിനായി മലയാളീ ബ്ലോഗര്‍മാരില്‍നിന്നും ശബ്ദമുയരണം. എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കും നന്‍മകള്‍ നേരുന്നു. ഹുസൈന്‍, രചന സിബു::cibu 8/22/2006 03:00:35 PM ഹുസൈന്സാറും ഇവിടെ എത്തിപ്പെട്ടതില് വലിയ സന്തോഷം... ടെക്നിക്കലായുള്ള ചോദ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് മറുപടി പറയാം. (ആര് എന്തിന്` അങ്ങനെ ചെയ്തു എന്നിങ്ങനെയുള്ള ചോദ്യങ്ങളിലേയ്ക്ക് ഇതെല്ലാം കഴിഞ്ഞ്‌ കടക്കാം :) ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ ഈ സംരംഭത്തിനുവേണ്ടി ഞാന് രചനയിലില്ലാത്ത അമ്പതിലേറെ കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള് ഉണ്ടാക്കികൊടുത്തു. അവ രചന ഫോണ്ടിലുള്പ്പെടുത്തി പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കാമോ? എറിക് മുള്ളറുടെ ലേഖനത്തിലൂടെ കടന്നുപോകുമ്പോല് മനസ്സിലാകുന്ന വിചിത്രമായ വസ്തുത യൂണികോഡ് എന്കോഡിങ്ങിനേക്കാള് അവസാനവാക്കായി എടുക്കേണ്ടത് ഐ.ഡി.എന് എങ്ങനെ പെരുമാറുന്നു എന്നുള്ളതാണ് എന്നാണ്. മുപ്പത് വര്ഷങ്ങള്ക്കുമുന്പ് റ്റൈപ് റൈറ്ററിലെ 90 കട്ടകള് എങ്ങനെ പെരുമാറും എന്നതിനെ ആസ്പദിച്ചുണ്ടായ രീതിശാസ്ത്രത്തില്നിന്നും ഐടി യുഗവും മെച്ചപ്പെട്ടിട്ടില്ലെന്നാണൊ ഇതു സൂചിപ്പിക്കുന്നത്? എന്കോഡിങ് യന്ത്രത്തിനു വേണ്ടിയാണ്. കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറും ടൈപ്രൈറ്ററും യന്ത്രങ്ങളാണ് - മനുഷ്യരേക്കാള് ബുദ്ധികുറഞ്ഞവ. അതുകൊണ്ട് തന്നെ, ഒരു വാക്ക് കാണുമ്പോള് മലയാളിയേപ്പോലെ അതില് ചില്ല് ര-ആണോ റ-ആണോ എന്ന് word context-ഇല് നിന്നും തീരുമാനിക്കാന് യുണീക്കോഡിനാവില്ല. തുടര്ന്നുള്ള സന്ധികളും അങ്ങനെ തന്നെ. സ്ക്രീനിലെ Rendering ആണ് മനുഷ്യന് വേണ്ടിയുള്ളത്. അത് ശരിയാം വണ്ണം ഒരു എന്കോഡിങ് കൊണ്ട് സാധ്യമാന്നുണ്ടോ എന്ന് തീരുമാനിക്കലാണ് ഇന്ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റിലെ ചര്ച്ചകളുടേയും മറ്റും ഉദ്ദേശം. വന്യവനിക പോലെയുള്ള വാക്കുകള് കാണുമ്പോള് ആറേഴു വര്ഷം മുമ്പത്തെ ഒരു സംഭവം ഓര്ക്കുന്നു. രചനയുടെ കാരക്റ്റര് സെറ്റ് കണ്ടതിനു ശേഷം ഒരു സുഹൃത്ത് അതു സമഗ്രമല്ലെന്നു വാദിച്ചു. ഴ യുടെ ഋകാരം എവിടെ എന്നാണു് അദ്ദേഹം ചോദിച്ചത്. രചന ഒരു ഫോണ്ടാണ്; ഒരു സ്റ്റാന്റേഡല്ല. രചനയില് ‘ഴൃ‘ എന്ന കൂട്ടക്ഷരം കണ്ടില്ലെങ്കില്, ആവശ്യക്കാരന് അങ്ങനെ ഒന്നുണ്ടാക്കാവുന്നതേ ഉള്ളൂ. എന്നാല് യുണീക്കോഡില് ഒരു വാക്കിന് കൃത്യതയില്ലെങ്കില് അതുണ്ടാക്കാന് മറ്റൊരു മാര്ഗമില്ല. Soundness, completeness, precision എന്നിവയാണ് എന്കോഡിങ് സിസ്റ്റത്തിന് അവശ്യം വേണ്ടഗുണങ്ങള്. ബാക്കിയുള്ളവ ഉണ്ടായാല് നന്ന്; നിര്‍ബന്ധമില്ല. വന്യവനിക/വന്‍യവനിക, എന്തലമുറ/എന്‍തലമുറ, പിന്നിലാവും/പിന്‍നിലാവും എന്നീ പെയറുകളില്‍ എഴുത്തിലൂടെ കാണിക്കുന്ന അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസം എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ ഇല്ല. precision അഥവാ security എന്ന ഗുണമാണ് ഈ ambiguity-ഇല് നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ട് പോകുന്നത്. 'അവന്‍/അവന്' എന്നീ ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള് ഉണ്ടെന്നറിയാഞ്ഞിട്ടല്ല; അവയെടുത്താല് ചര്ച്ച സംവൃതോകാരത്തെ പറ്റിയായിപ്പോവും എന്നതുകൊണ്ടാണ് കരുതിക്കൂട്ടി അവയെ ഒഴിവാക്കിയത്. കൂടുതലിവിടെ viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/22/2006 07:04:20 PM മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിന് ഇന്നൊരു മഹത്തായ ദിവസമാണ്! എനിക്കും! ഏഴു വര്‍ഷമായി ഞാന്‍ കാത്തിരിക്കുകയാണ് ഈ രണ്ടു പ്രതിഭകളും ഒരൊറ്റ താളില്‍ വന്ന്‌ ഇക്കാര്യം ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യാന്‍ വേണ്ടി. വരമൊഴി യാഹൂഗ്രൂപ്പില്‍ ആദ്യമായി കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിലെ മലയാളലിപി മാനനീകരണത്തെപ്പറ്റിയും, പിന്നെ യുണികോഡിനെപ്പറ്റിയും എഴുതിയ അന്നു മുതല്‍ രചനയെ കാത്തിരിക്കുകയായിരുന്നു. ഈയിടെ ഹുസ്സൈനെ നേരിട്ടു കണ്ടപ്പോള്‍ ഒരു കാര്യം വ്യക്തമായി. നാടോടികളായി അലഞ്ഞുതിരിയാന്‍ വിധിക്കപ്പെട്ട സിബുവിനേയും ഞങ്ങള്‍ മറ്റു കൂട്ടുകാരേയും പോലെത്തന്നെ ഒഴുക്കിനെതിരെ അവരുടേതായ നിലയില്‍ യുദ്ധം ചെയ്യുന്നവരാണ് ഹുസ്സൈനും ചിത്രജനും കൂട്ടരും എന്ന്. ആ കൂടിക്കാഴ്ചയെ പറ്റി ഒരു നീണ്ട റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടു തന്നെ എഴുതിയുണ്ടാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ട് ഞാന്‍. എങ്കിലും ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ കൂടി വായിച്ച് സമ്മതം അറിയിച്ചതിനുശേഷമേ അതു വെളിച്ചത്താക്കൂ എന്നു വിചാരിച്ചു. തിരിച്ചുവന്നതിനുശേഷം വരമൊഴിയില്‍ തുടക്കം തൊട്ട് ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ നടത്തിയിട്ടുള്ള ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ വായിച്ചു പഠിക്കുകയായിരുന്നു ഞാന്‍. ചിലേടത്തൊക്കെ രചനയെത്തന്നെ നിര്‍ദയം വിമര്‍ശിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട് ഞാനടക്കമുള്ള അവിടത്തെ അംഗങ്ങള്‍. തുറന്നൊരു ചര്‍ച്ചയ്ക്ക് തയ്യാറാവാതെ രചന പിന്‍‌വലിഞ്ഞു നിന്നതുകൊണ്ടാകാം പക്വത വരാത്ത, ചെറുപ്പക്കാരായ ഞങ്ങളുടെ സ്വരങ്ങളില്‍ കാര്‍ക്കശ്യമേറിയത്. എന്നിരുന്നാലും സ്വന്തം അമ്മമൊഴിയോടുള്ള ഞങ്ങളുടെ നിസ്വാര്‍ത്ഥമായ പ്രതിബദ്ധത ആ ചര്‍ച്ചകളിലാകമാനം കാണാം. പരമ്പരാഗതമായ നമ്മുടെ മലയാളലിപിസഞ്ചയത്തിനെ രചന അത്യദ്ധ്വാനം ചെയ്തുകൊണ്ടു തന്നെ കണ്ടെടുക്കുകയും പുനരാവിഷ്കരിക്കുകയുമുണ്ടായി എന്നു ഞങ്ങള്‍ പത്രങ്ങളിലൂടെയും മറ്റും വായിച്ചറിഞ്ഞിരുന്നു. ഇതിനെ തുടര്‍ന്ന് സിബുവും മറ്റുള്ളവരും രചനയുമായി ബന്ധപ്പെടുവാനും ശ്രമിച്ചിരുന്നു. അന്നു ബാംഗ്ലൂരില്‍ ജോലി ചെയ്തിരുന്ന സിബു ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ സാറിന് രണ്ടു പ്രാവശ്യമെങ്കിലും മെയിലയക്കുകയും ചെയ്തു. പക്ഷേ നിര്‍ഭാഗ്യവശാല്‍ വ്യക്തമായ ഒരു മറുപടി ആ സമയത്ത് ലഭിച്ചില്ലെന്നാണറിവ്. 99 ആഗസ്റ്റ് 27 ന് ഡോ.അച്യുത്ശങ്കര്‍ വരമൊഴിയിലേക്ക് സ്വയം പരിചയപ്പെടുത്തിക്കൊണ്ട് ഒരു പ്രധാനപ്പെട്ട മെയില്‍ അയക്കുകയുണ്ടായി. ഗ്ലിഫുകളും എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങും തമ്മിലുള്ള വ്യത്യാസത്തെപ്പറ്റിയും രചനയുടെയും മലയാളത്തനിമയുടേയും യുണികോഡിന്റെയും (വ്യവിധോദ്ദേശ്യങ്ങളായ)ലക്‌ഷ്യങ്ങളെപ്പറ്റിയും ആദ്യമായി ആ മെയിലില്‍ ആണ് പരാമര്‍ശിക്കപ്പെട്ടത്. അതേത്തുടര്‍ന്നാണ് ഈയിടെ വീണ്ടും ചൂടുപിടിച്ചിട്ടുള്ള ‘ര’-‘റ’-ര്‍-ചില്ല്-കൊളേഷന്‍ ‍ചര്‍ച്ചയും ആദ്യമായി അവിടെ വന്നത്. ഒരു പക്ഷേ രചന കൂടി അന്ന് ആ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കെടുത്തിരുന്നെങ്കില്‍ മലയാളം യുണികോഡ് (സര്‍ക്കാരിന്റെയും ഭാഷാഇന്‍സ്റ്റിവിഷത്തിന്റേയും ഒന്നും സഹായമില്ലാതെതന്നെ) വര്‍ഷങ്ങളുടെ കുതിച്ചുചാട്ടം നടത്തിയേനെ! വേണ്ടത്ര അറിവുള്ള ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്രജ്ഞന്മാരുടെ അഭാവം കൊണ്ട്, ഭാഷയില്‍ മുറിവൈദ്യം മാത്രം അറിയാവുന്ന, എന്നാല്‍ യന്ത്രസാങ്കേതികതയില്‍ കുറച്ചൊക്കെ നൈപുണ്യമുള്ള ഒരു പിടി ആളുകള്‍ മാത്രം വരമൊഴി ഗ്രൂപ്പില്‍ ബാക്കിവന്നു. അതുകൊണ്ടു തന്നെ ലിപി/എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങ് രംഗത്ത് (വേറേ ഉത്തരവാദിത്തമുള്ള ആരും തിരിഞ്ഞുനോക്കാതിരിക്കുമ്പോള്‍) വരമൊഴിഗ്രൂപ്പിനെങ്കിലും സജീവമായി ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ച തുടര്‍ന്നുകൊണ്ടുപോവാന്‍ സാധിച്ചില്ല. എങ്കിലും ഒരു പ്രത്യേക ലിപിയുടെ രൂപത്തിലും കോഡ്മാപ്പിലും നേരിട്ട് ബന്ധമില്ലാത്തതാണെങ്കില്‍ പോലും ഒരു transliteration പദ്ധതിയുടെ മാത്രം വക്താവായി മാറിനില്‍ക്കാതെ സിബുവും വരമൊഴിഗ്രൂപ്പും ലിപിമാനനീകരണത്തിനുവേണ്ടിയും യുണികോഡ് അംഗീകാരത്തിനുവേണ്ടിയും ശ്രമിച്ചുകൊണ്ടിരുന്നു. ഒരു ഘട്ടത്തില്‍ വരമൊഴി പ്രോഗ്രാം സിബു യുണികോഡിലേക്കു കൂടി വ്യാപിപ്പിച്ചു. ഉപയോഗയുക്തമായ ഒരു യുണികോഡ് ലിപി അപ്പോഴും മലയാളത്തിലുണ്ടായിക്കഴിഞ്ഞിരുന്നില്ല. ഏറെക്കുറെ ആര്‍ക്കും വേണ്ടാത്ത ആ ഫീച്ചര്‍ മലയാളം വിക്കി വന്നപ്പോളാണ് ആളുകള്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചുതുടങ്ങിയതു തന്നെ. അങ്ങനെയാണ് കെവിന്‍ വെറുതെ ഒരു രസത്തിനെന്ന പോലെ അഞ്ജലി യുണികോഡ് വരച്ചുണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ തുടങ്ങിയത്. രചനയെ എതിരിടാന്‍ വേണ്ടിയല്ല രചന കണ്ടെത്തിയ ലിപിരൂപങ്ങള്‍ കെവിന്‍ അഞ്ജലിയില്‍ ചേര്‍ത്തുവെച്ചത്. കുറഞ്ഞ പ്രയത്നം, ചക്രം വീണ്ടും കണ്ടുപിടിക്കേണ്ടല്ലോ എന്നൊക്കെയേ അയാള്‍ വിചാരിച്ചിരുന്നുള്ളൂ. മാത്രമല്ല, അറിഞ്ഞിടത്തോളം ഒരു സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്വെയര്‍ ആയിരുന്നു ലിപി ആ സമയത്ത്. ഒരു പക്ഷേ മലയാളത്തിലെ പഴയ ലിപിയെ ഉയിര്‍ത്തെഴുന്നേല്‍പ്പിച്ചതില്‍ രചന വഹിച്ച പങ്കിനോടൊപ്പം തന്നെ ഒപ്പം വെച്ചുകാണണം കെവിന്‍ അയാളുടെ യുണികോഡ് ഫോണ്ട് പഴയ ലിപിയില്‍ സൃഷ്ടിക്കാന്‍ തീരുമാനിച്ച അസാധാരണമായ ചങ്കൂറ്റവും എന്നാണെനിക്കിപ്പോള്‍ തോന്നിയിട്ടുള്ളത്. ഇക്കഴിഞ്ഞ രണ്ടു വര്‍ഷങ്ങളില്‍ അഞ്ജലി ആര്‍ജ്ജിച്ച പ്രചാരം തന്നെ ഗൌരവമായി കാണേണ്ടതാണ്. എങ്കില്‍ പോലും ഹുസ്സൈനിന്റെ അത്ര തന്നെ സൌമ്യപ്രകൃതിയായി എനിക്കു തോന്നിയിട്ടുള്ള കെവിന്‍ ഇപ്പോഴും അങ്ങനെ ഒരു ക്രെഡിറ്റു ചോദിച്ചുവാങ്ങുവാന്‍ ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നു എന്നുതോന്നുന്നില്ല.ഇടയ്ക്കൊരിക്കല്‍ രചനയില്‍ നിന്നും എടുത്തിട്ടുള്ള ഭാഗങ്ങള്‍ അഞ്ജലിയില്‍ നിന്നും നീക്കം ചെയ്യണമെന്ന് ആവശ്യപ്പെട്ടപ്പോള്‍ ഖിന്നതയോടെ, എന്നാല്‍ മറിച്ചൊരക്ഷരം ഉരിയാടാതെ കെവിന്‍ അതനുസരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്തു. ഇത്രയും കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ ദീര്‍ഘമായി ഇവിടെ എഴുതിയത് ഒരു പ്രത്യാശയോടു കൂടിയാണ്. കഴിഞ്ഞുപോയ ഈ സംഭവങ്ങളില്‍ നാം പരസ്പരം അറിയാതെ ചെറിയ തെറ്റിദ്ധാരണകളൊക്കെ ഉണ്ടായിട്ടുണ്ടാവാം.പക്ഷേ ഇനിയും നമുക്കതൊക്കെ മറന്നുകളയാമെന്നു ഞാന്‍ അഭ്യര്‍ത്ഥിക്കുന്നു. ഇത്തവണ നാട്ടില്‍ വന്നപ്പോഴത്തെ ഏറ്റവും വലിയ നേട്ടമായി ഞാന്‍ കാണുന്ന രണ്ടോ മൂന്നോ കാര്യങ്ങളില്‍ ഒന്ന് ഹുസ്സൈനെ കണ്ടുമുട്ടിയതാണ്. നേരിട്ടുകണ്ടപ്പോള്‍ എന്റെ ധാരണകളില്‍ എത്ര മാത്രം അബദ്ധങ്ങളുണ്ടായിരുന്നു എന്ന് എനിക്കു തിരിച്ചറിയാനായി. പരസ്പരം അറിയാതെ നാം നമ്മുടെ ശക്തിയും ഊര്‍ജ്ജവും ഇനി ദുര്‍വ്യയം ചെയ്തുകൂടാ. ഡോക്റ്റര്‍ മഹേഷ്, രാമചന്ദ്രന്‍ മാസ്റ്റര്‍, ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ തുടങ്ങി കേരളത്തില്‍ തന്നെയുള്ള ഭാഷാവിദഗ്ദരായ തലമുതിര്‍ന്ന ചേട്ടന്മാരും കടലുകള്‍ക്കക്കരെ, സാങ്കേതികമായി ദീര്‍ഘവീക്ഷണവും എന്നാല്‍ മറ്റുള്ള കാര്യങ്ങളില്‍ പരിമിതികളും ഉള്ള സിബുവിനേയും കെവിനേയും ബെന്നിയെപ്പോലെയും ഉള്ള കുഞ്ഞനിയന്മാരും ഒത്തൊരുമിച്ചാല്‍ മഹത്തായിരിക്കും ആ സൈന്യം! പ്‌രബോധചന്‌ദ്‌രിക ഇനിയും ഉദിച്ചുവന്നിട്ടില്ലാത്ത നമ്മുടെ നാട്ടിലെ തന്നെ വേരെടുത്ത കസേരകളും ‘പാഷാണഇന്‍സ്റ്റിവിഷങ്ങളും’ നോക്കിനില്‍ക്കേ തന്നെ നമുക്കൊരുമിച്ച് ഐക്യദാര്‍ഢ്യത്തോടെ ജനങ്ങളിലേക്കും നമ്മുടെ മലയാളഭാഷയിലേക്കും ഇറങ്ങിച്ചെല്ലാം! അസ്തപ്രജ്ഞയായിക്കിടക്കുന്ന തുഞ്ചന്റെ കിളിപ്പെണ്ണിന് ഒരു തുള്ളി വെള്ളമെങ്കിലും വായിലിറ്റിച്ചുകൊടുക്കാം ഇനി നമുക്കൊത്തൊരുമിച്ച്! യുണികോഡടക്കമുള്ള കാര്യങ്ങളില്‍ മുന്‍‌വിധികളും വാശികളും എല്ലാം മാറ്റിവെച്ച് നമുക്കൊന്നിക്കാനാവും. അന്നു ഞാന്‍ പറഞ്ഞതുപോലെ യന്ത്രങ്ങളുടെ യുക്തിഭദ്രതയ്ക്ക് തെറ്റായ പല വഴികളും ഉണ്ടാവാം. പക്ഷേ ശരിയായ ഒരൊറ്റ വഴിയേ കാണൂ.ആ വഴി ഏതായാലും നമുക്കൊരുമിച്ചു കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാം. അതെത്ര വേഗം ചെയ്യുന്നുവോ അത്രയ്ക്കും ആരോഗ്യം കൂടും നമ്മുടെയൊക്കെ അമ്മമലയാളത്തിന്. ഗ്ലിഫുകളുടേയും എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങിന്റേയും പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ വേര്‍തിരിച്ച് കണ്ട് ഒറ്റയ്ക്കൊറ്റായി നമുക്ക് ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യാം. അവയില്‍ തന്നെ സംവൃതോകാരം, ലഘുവിരാമം, ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്നിവയെക്കുറിച്ചും 1970-ലെ കൊലപാതകത്തിനെക്കുറിച്ചും നമുക്കു പിന്നെയും ഇഴപിരിച്ച് ചെറിയ ചെറിയ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളാക്കി മാറ്റാം. ആ തലത്തില്‍ വേറെ പാണ്ഡിത്യമുള്ള പുതിയ ആളുകളെയും നമുക്കു തേടിപ്പിടിക്കാം! input ചെയ്യുമ്പോഴും output ചെയ്യുമ്പോഴും ഉഭയദിശകളിലും‍ മാറ്റം വരാത്ത ഒരു ലിപിസഞ്ചാലനവ്യവസ്ഥയും എല്ലാര്‍ക്കും സ്വീകാര്യമായ ഒരു അക്ഷരക്രമീകരണരീതിയും അന്‍പതു-നൂറു വര്‍ഷത്തിന്റെയെങ്കിലും ചരിത്രപരമായ പിന്‍ബലമുള്ള അക്ഷരരൂപങ്ങളുമാവട്ടെ ഏറ്റവും അടിസ്ഥാനപരമായി നമ്മുടെ കൂട്ടായ മൂന്നു ലക്‌ഷ്യങ്ങള്‍! ആ ലക്ഷ്യങ്ങളെക്കുറിച്ചുതന്നെ ഒരു മാര്‍ഗ്ഗരേഖയുണ്ടാക്കാം ആദ്യം. പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ 8/22/2006 08:57:52 PM ഹുസൈന്‍, സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ തീരുമാനിച്ചാല്‍ വിശാലമായ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ചാ വേദി എത്രയും പെട്ടെന്നു വിളിച്ചുകൂ‍ട്ടാവുന്നതേയുള്ളൂ. മലയാളം കമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ യഥാര്‍ത്ഥ പബ്ലിക്‌ ഹിയറിംഗ്‌ അതായിരിക്കണം. ഇതിനായി മലയാളീ ബ്ലോഗര്‍മാരില്‍നിന്നും ശബ്ദമുയരണം. താങ്കളെപ്പോലെ ഒരാള്‍ കുറേനേരത്തെ തന്നെ പറയേണ്ടിയിരുന്ന വാക്കുകളായിരുന്നു ഇവ; അച്ചുനിരത്തുന്നവരോടുള്ള അവജ്ഞയാകാം ഒരു പക്ഷെ പറയാതിരിക്കുവാനുള്ള കാരണം. ഇപ്പോഴെങ്കിലും താങ്കള്‍ തന്നെ പറഞ്ഞ മെഗലൊമാനിയ ‘ധാര്‍ഷ്ട്യം’ മാറ്റിവച്ചു ചര്‍ച്ചവേണമെന്നു് ആവശ്യപ്പെടുന്നതില്‍ വളരെ സന്തോഷം. എത്രയും പെട്ടെന്നു കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കൊരു തീര്‍പ്പുണ്ടാകുവാനാണു് ഐ.ടി വിദഗ്ദര്‍ കാത്തിരിക്കുന്നതു്, അനേകം പേര്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ തന്നെ യൂണികോഡ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നു, തെറ്റുകള്‍ കുമിഞ്ഞുകൂടും മുമ്പ് തിരുത്തലുകള്‍ നടന്നിരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ടു്. ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റ് ഉപയോഗിക്കാനില്ലാത്ത-വരേണ്യരല്ലാത്തവര്‍ ഞങ്ങളെന്നു വിലപിക്കുന്നതുകൊണ്ടു വലിയ പ്രയോജനമൊന്നുമില്ല, കേരള ഐ-ടി മിഷന്‍ ലക്ഷങ്ങള്‍ പാഴാക്കുന്ന വേളയില്‍, ഭാഷാകമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ് പ്രവര്‍ത്തകര്‍ക്കു ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുവാന്‍ ഒരു ചെറുവേദിയെങ്കിലും നേടിയെടുക്കാനാവണമായിരുന്നു സ്വാധീനവും അധികാരവും വാക്കുകളും എല്ലാവരും ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ടിയിരുന്നതു്. എല്ലാവിധ ആശംസകളും രചന അക്ഷരവേദിക്കു നേര്‍ന്നുകൊണ്ടു്, സ്നേഹാദരവുകളോടെ കണ്ണൂസ്‌ 8/23/2006 04:17:57 AM ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ വായിക്കാന്‍ കഴിയുന്നത്‌ തന്നെ മഹാഭാഗ്യം!! എല്ലാ ചര്‍ച്ചകളും ഇങ്ങനെ പരസ്യവേദിയിലാക്കാന്‍ കഴിയില്ലെന്നറിയാം, എന്നാലും പറ്റുന്നിടത്തോളം, നിങ്ങളുടെ വിജ്ഞാനം ഞങ്ങള്‍ക്കും പകര്‍ന്നു തരിക. സുനില്‍ 8/23/2006 05:16:53 AM ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ സാറിന് നമസ്കാരം! പല രാഷ്ട്രീയമാനങളുള്ള ഈ സംഭവത്തെ പുതിയ വെളിച്ചത്തില്‍ കാണാനും പഠിക്കാനും ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ സാറും മഹേഷുമൊക്കെയുമായുള്ള സംവാദങള്‍ സഹായിച്ചു. ഇനിയും തുറന്ന മനസ്സോടേ മുന്‍‌ധാരണകളില്ലാതെ രചനയുമായി സഹകരിച്ച്‌ ,സംവദിച്ച്‌ സര്‍ക്കാറിനെ നേരാംവഴിയില്‍ കൊണ്ട്നടത്താന്‍ നമുക്ക് ശ്രമിക്കാം. വേണ്ടത്‌ ചെയ്യാന്‍ വിശ്വം മുന്‍‌കൈ എടുക്കുമെന്ന്‌ കരുതുന്നു.-സു- സുനില്‍ 8/23/2006 05:54:26 AM കൂട്ടരെ, മലയാളലിപികളെ വെട്ടിമുറിച്ച്‌ എണ്ണം കുറച്ച്‌ യൂണിക്കോടില്‍ കൊണ്ടുവരുന്നതിന് കാരണമായി പറയുന്നത്‌ യൂണിക്കോട്‌ ഫസ്റ്റ് ലെവല്‍ ഇമ്പ്ലിമെന്റേഷന്‍, അക്ഷരങളുടെ എണ്ണം കുറച്ചാല്‍ സാധ്യമാണെന്നും അതുവഴി ചെറിയ ഉപകരണങളില്‍കൂടി മലയാളം സാധ്യമാകുമെന്നും ആണ്. തമിഴില്‍ 22 അക്ഷരങളാക്കി കുറച്ച്‌ ഒരു എങ്കോഡിങ് രീതി കൊണ്ട് വന്നു, അവിടുത്തെ ഐ.ടി വ്ദഗ്‌ദ്ധര്‍ എന്നൊക്കെ കേട്ടു. ബെന്നിയാണ് ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ കുറച്ചുകൂടെ വിശദമായി പറയാന്‍ കഴിവുള്ള ആള്‍. ഫസ്റ്റ് ലെവല്‍ ഓഫ് ഇമ്പ്ലിമെന്റേഷന്‍ എന്താണ് എന്നൊക്കെ പഠിക്കേണ്ടിയിരിക്കുന്നു എനിക്ക്‌! ചില്ലക്ഷരങളെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ അഭിപ്രായവ്യത്യാസമുണ്ടെങ്കിലും രചനയുമായി സഹകരിച്ച്‌ പോകണമെന്നുതന്നെയാണ് എനിക്ക്‌ തോന്നിയത്‌. ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ സാറെ കാണുകയും പലപ്രാവശ്യമായി ധാരാളം വര്‍ത്തമാനം പറയുകയും ചെയ്തപ്പോഴാണ് വിവിധ വശങളെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ കൂടുതല്‍ അറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞത്‌.ബെന്നിയും കെവിനുംകൂടെ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കേറ്റുക്കട്ടെ.-സു- kevin 8/23/2006 07:06:23 AM ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷിനു് ബ്ലോഗുലകത്തേയ്ക്കു സ്വാഗതം. മാഷിന്റ ചില അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ക്കുള്ള മറുപടികള്‍. മലയാളത്തിലെ പ്രഗത്ഭരെ മുഴുവനും പങ്കെടുപ്പിച്ചു കൊണ്ടു് യുണീക്കോഡു് കണ്‍സോഷ്യത്തിനു് അതിന്റെ പ്രവര്‍ത്തനങ്ങള്‍ മുന്നോട്ടുകൊണ്ടുപോകാന്‍ കഴിയില്ല. അതൊരു അന്താരാഷ്ട്രസംഘടനയാണു്. അതിനു് ലോകത്തിലെ ജീവിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നതും മൃതമായതുമായ എല്ലാ ഭാഷകളുടെയും എഴുത്തുരൂപങ്ങള്‍ എന്‍കോഡുചെയ്യേണ്ടതായിട്ടുണ്ടു്. അങ്ങിനെ ജോലിഭാരമുള്ള അവര്‍ കേരളത്തില്‍ വന്നു് എല്ലാ പണ്ഡിതന്മാരേയും ഒരുമിച്ചു വിളിച്ചു ചേര്‍ത്തു് ചില്ലുകളെക്കുറിച്ചും സംവൃതോകാരത്തെക്കുറിച്ചും ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുകയെന്നതു് നടപ്പുള്ള കാര്യമല്ല. എന്നാലവര്‍ ലോകം മുഴുവനുമായി ചിതറിക്കിടക്കുന്ന എല്ലാ ഭാഷക്കാരുമായും ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ നടത്തുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നുണ്ടു്. ലോകം മുഴുവനുമുള്ള ജനങ്ങളുമായി ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യാനായി അവര്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത മാര്‍ഗ്ഗം ഇമെയിലാണു്. പിന്നെ ഞങ്ങളെപ്പോലെ വിദൂരദേശങ്ങളില്‍ കിടക്കുന്നവര്‍ നാട്ടിലൊരു യോഗം വിളിച്ചുചേര്‍ത്തു ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ നടത്തുന്നതിനെക്കുറിച്ചു ചിന്തിക്കാന്‍ തന്നെ നേരമില്ല. ജോലിക്കിടയില്‍ ജോലിതന്നെ റിസ്കെടുത്താണു് ഇന്‍ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റിലെ ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കുന്നതു്. ഇനി ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷും എത്തിചേര്‍ന്നനിലയ്ക്കു് കൂടുതല്‍ പ്രഗത്ഭരെ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചകളിലേയ്ക്കു് ആനയിയ്ക്കാന്‍ ബുദ്ധിമുട്ടുണ്ടാവില്ല. നാട്ടിലെവിടെയെങ്കിലും യോഗംചേര്‍ന്നു് അടിച്ചുപിരിഞ്ഞതു കൊണ്ടു ഗുണമൊന്നുമുണ്ടാകാന്‍ പോകുന്നില്ല. യുണീക്കോഡ് ഒരിക്കലും വോട്ടെടുപ്പിലൂടെയല്ല കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നതു്, വാദങ്ങളുടെയും തെളിവുകളുടെയും അടിസ്ഥാനത്തിലാണു്. യുണീക്കോഡിനെക്കുറിച്ചു വ്യക്തമായ ധാരണയോടു കൂടി അതിനെ സമീപിച്ചാലേ, അതുകൊണ്ടു് ഗുണമുണ്ടാവുകയുള്ളൂ. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ കൈയിലുള്ള പശുവില്‍ നിന്നു് കറന്നെടുക്കാവുന്ന പാലിനെക്കുറിച്ചറിയാതെ, ഇതിനെക്കൊണ്ടു് ഭാരവണ്ടിവലിക്കാനൊക്കില്ലെന്നു് പറഞ്ഞു് ദൂരെക്കളയുന്ന പോലെയാകും. സസ്നേഹം കെവി മയ്യഴി 8/23/2006 01:00:30 PM മലയാളത്തിന്റെ യൂനിക്കോഡ്‌ കോഡുകളുടെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ഭാഗത്തു നിന്നും അപകടകരമായ ഇടപെടലുകളുണ്ടായി എന്ന പത്രവാര്‍ത്ത ആകാവുന്നവത്ര ആളുകളിലേക്ക്‌ എത്തിക്കുക എന്ന ഉദ്ദേശ്യത്തോടെ മെയിലുകള്‍ അയച്ച ഒരാളാണ്‌ ഞാന്‍. ഒരു പക്ഷേ, കാള പെറ്റെന്നു കേട്ട്‌ കയറെടുത്തതു പോലെ, നേരിട്ട്‌ അറിവില്ലാത്ത കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ വായിച്ച്‌ കമ്പം പിടിച്ചതുപോലെയാണ്‌ എന്റെ ഇടപെടല്‍ എന്ന്‌ തോന്നാവുന്നതാണ്‌. മലയാളക്കരയില്‍ മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിനെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ മനസ്സിലാക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്ന ഭാഷാദ്ധ്യാപകന്‍ എന്ന നിലയിലും ഈ രംഗത്തു പ്രവര്‍ത്തിക്കുന്ന കേരളത്തിലും പുറത്തുമുള്ളവരുമായി ആശയവിനിമയം നടത്താനുള്ള ഒരു അവസരവും പാഴാക്കാതിരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നയാള്‍ എന്ന നിലയിലും ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ഭാഗത്തു നിന്നും ഉണ്ടാകാവുന്ന ഇടപെടല്‍ ഏതു വിധത്തിലായിരിക്കുമെന്ന്‌ എനിക്ക്‌ ഊഹിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്‌. ശരാശരിയില്‍ താഴ്ന്ന ബുദ്ധിനിലവാരവും അതിലും കുറഞ്ഞ സത്യസന്ധതയും മാത്രം കൈമുതലായുള്ള സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ കമ്മിറ്റിയംഗങ്ങള്‍ മുമ്പ്‌ പറഞ്ഞ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ പലര്‍ക്കും അറിവില്ലാത്തതായിരിക്കുമെന്നതിനാല്‍ ഇവിടെ പറയട്ടെ. 1.മലയാളഭാഷയിലെ അക്ഷരങ്ങളുടെ എണ്ണം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ മലയാളം ഫലപ്രദമായി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നതിന്‌ തടസ്സമാണ്‌. 2ളിപിപരിഷ്കരണത്തിലൂടെ ലിപിചിഹ്നങ്ങളുടെ എണ്ണത്തില്‍ വളരെയധികം കുറവ്‌ വരുത്താനായിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. പുതിയ പരിഷ്കാരത്തിലൂടെ എണ്ണം 90 ആയി ചുരുക്കാം. 3.മലയാളത്തിലെ സ്വരങ്ങളില്‍ നാലെണ്ണം (ഞാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന സോഫ്റ്റ്‌ വേറിന്റെ പരിമിതി കാരണം അവ ഇവിടെ ടൈപ്പ്‌ ചെയ്യാന്‍ സാധിക്കുന്നില്ല) ഉപേക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടതാണ്‌. 4. ലിപിപരിഷ്കരണത്തിനു ശേഷം പഴയലിപിയിലേക്ക്‌ തിരിച്ചുപോകാനുള്ള ശ്രമം പിന്തിരിപ്പനാണ്‌. ഇത്തരം വാദമുഖങ്ങള്‍ അവതരിപ്പിക്കുന്നതിനിടയില്‍ കുറേ വിചിത്രവാദങ്ങളും അവര്‍ അവതരിപ്പിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്‌. രചന എന്നു കേള്‍ക്കുന്നതു തന്നെ അരോചകമായി കണക്കാക്കിയ ഇവര്‍ യൂനിക്കോഡില്‍ മലയാളലിപികള്‍ക്കുള്ള കോഡുകള്‍ നിര്‍ണ്ണയിക്കുന്ന പ്രവര്‍ത്തനത്തില്‍ രചന അവതരിപ്പിച്ച വാദങ്ങളെ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ നിലപാട്‌ എന്ന നിലയില്‍ ഒരു രേഖ അയച്ചുകൊടുത്ത്‌ തകര്‍ക്കാന്‍ മുതിര്‍ന്നു. മലയാളലിപികളില്‍ ആവശ്യമില്ലാത്തവ ഏതൊക്കെയെന്ന്‌ അറിയിക്കുന്ന പ്രസ്തുത രേഖ എക്കാലത്തെയും വലിയ തമാശയായിരുന്നു. യൂനിക്കോഡ്‌ ഈ രേഖയെന്തുചെയ്തുവെന്നു പറയേണ്ടതില്ലല്ലോ. 1971 ല്‍ പുറത്തിറക്കിയ ലിപി പരിഷ്കരണത്തെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള ഒരു രേഖ ഇപ്പോള്‍ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ പങ്കാളിത്തമുള്ള ഒരു വെബ്ബ്‌ സൈറ്റില്‍ പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. മലയാളം കീബോര്‍ഡ്‌ ലേഔട്ട്‌ നിശ്ചയിക്കാനുള്ള ഒരു കമ്മിറ്റിയുടെ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടാണത്‌. ഇത്‌ ഒരു വ്യാജരേഖയാണ്‌ എന്നാണ്‌ എനിക്കു തോന്നിയിട്ടുള്ളത്‌. കാരണങ്ങള്‍ പലതാണ്‌. ടൈപ്പ്‌ റൈറ്റര്‍ കീബോര്‍ഡിനെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള ഒരു തീര്‍പ്പല്ലാതെ അക്കാലത്ത്‌ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ ടൈപ്പ്‌ സെറ്റിങ്ങിനെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ ഇങ്ങനെ ഒരു ആലോചന വരാനിടയില്ലാത്ത വിധത്തില്‍ കൊണ്ടുപിടിച്ച ടൈപ്പ്‌ റൈറ്റര്‍ കച്ചവടം നടക്കുന്ന കാലമാണത്‌. മാത്രമല്ല കമ്മിറ്റിയംഗങ്ങള്‍ 1971 നു ശേഷം പ്രകടിപ്പിച്ച അഭിപ്രായങ്ങളാണ്‌ നേരത്തെ പറഞ്ഞത്‌. അങ്ങനെയാണെങ്കില്‍ പ്രസ്തുതരേഖയില്‍ ഇന്നു നമ്മള്‍ വായിക്കുന്ന അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ വരാനിടയില്ല. ലിപി സംബന്ധമായ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ അവനവന്‍ വഹിക്കുന്ന സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ലാവണങ്ങള്‍ നല്‍കുന്ന പിന്‍ബലത്തോടെ തീര്‍പ്പാക്കാന്‍ സാധിക്കാത്തവയാണെന്നും ഗള്‍ഫിലും അമേരിക്കയിലുമുള്ള ഭാഷാസ്നേഹികളായ നിരവധി യുവാക്കള്‍ പരപ്രേരണയോ വിശേഷാല്‍ അധികാരങ്ങളോ ഇല്ലാതെ ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ സന്നദ്ധസേവനം നടത്തുമെന്നും രചനയുടേയോ അതിന്റെ പിന്നില്‍ പ്രവര്‍ത്തിച്ചവരുടേയോ സ്വാര്‍ത്ഥമല്ല തനതുലിപിസഞ്ചയം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ സാദ്ധ്യമാക്കലെന്നും സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ കമ്മിറ്റി ഇനിയെങ്കിലും മനസ്സിലാക്കട്ടെ. സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ഇടപെടലിനെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള വാര്‍ത്തകള്‍ പുറത്തു വന്നപ്പോള്‍ അതിനെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ ബ്ലോഗുകളില്‍ വന്ന പ്രതികരണങ്ങളില്‍ രചനയെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ തെറ്റിദ്ധാരണാജന്യമായ നിരീക്ഷണങ്ങള്‍ കാണാനിടയായി. രചന എന്ന ടെക്സ്റ്റ്‌ എഡിറ്റര്‍ കേരളത്തില്‍ വ്യാപകമായ നിലയില്‍ വാണിജ്യപരമായി ഉപയോഗിക്കപ്പെടുന്നില്ല എന്ന വസ്തുത ആദ്യമേ പറയട്ടെ. മലയാളത്തിന്റെ തനതുലിപിയില്‍ പുസ്തകം അച്ചടിച്ചു കാണണം എന്ന വാശി കേരളത്തില്‍ വളരെക്കുറച്ചു പേര്‍ക്കു മാത്രമേ ഉള്ളൂ. അക്കാരണത്താല്‍ ഇതുവരെ രചന ഉപയോഗിച്ച്‌ ടൈപ്പ്സെറ്റുചെയ്ത പുസ്തകങ്ങളുടെ എണ്ണം വളരെ എളുപ്പത്തില്‍ തയ്യാറാക്കാവുന്നതാണ്‌. ആസ്കി കോഡിലുള്ള രചനയില്‍ നിന്ന്‌ യൂനികോഡിലേക്ക്‌ മാറുമ്പോള്‍, ഇക്കാരത്താല്‍ത്തന്നെ വലിയ നഷ്ടമൊന്നും ആര്‍ക്കും ഉണ്ടാവുകയില്ല. യൂനികോഡിനു മുന്നില്‍ രചന അക്ഷരവേദിയിലെ ആര്‍.ചിത്രജകുമാറും,ഗംഗാധരനും അവതരിപ്പിച്ച അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ സിബു ജോണി അവതരിപ്പിച്ചവപോലെ വിഷയാധിഷ്ഠിതമാണ്‌. അവ ഏതൊരു പണ്ഡിതസദസ്സിനു മുമ്പിലും അവതരിപ്പിക്കാവുന്നവയാണ്‌. എന്നാല്‍ എക്കാലത്തും സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ ഇടപെടല്‍ നിഷേധാത്മകമാണ്‌. പി.ഗോവിന്ദപ്പിള്ളയാണ്‌ ഇത്തരം കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ നിശ്ചയിക്കുന്ന കമ്മിറ്റിയുടെ അദ്ധ്യക്ഷന്‍ എന്നതു തന്നെ ഇക്കാര്യം വ്യക്തമാക്കുന്നു. നേരത്തെ പറഞ്ഞ വിചിത്രവാദങ്ങള്‍ അവതരിപ്പിച്ച പ്രൊഫസ്സര്‍സംഘം കൂടെയുമുണ്ട്‌. അവരോട്‌ തര്‍ക്കിച്ചിട്ടു കാര്യമില്ല. പക്ഷെ ഒരു ജനതയുടെ ഭാഷയെ തങ്ങളുടെ ഉച്ചക്കിറുക്കുകള്‍കൊണ്ട്‌ വികലമാക്കാനുള്ള അവരുടെ ശ്രമങ്ങള്‍ക്കെതിരെ ജാഗ്രത പുലര്‍ത്തേണ്ടതുണ്ട്‌. ബ്ലോഗിങ്ങിലൂടെ യൂനിക്കോഡ്‌ മലയാളലിപി പ്രചാരത്തില്‍ വന്നു കഴിഞ്ഞു, ഇപ്പോഴും പലവിധം പ്രശ്നങ്ങളോടെയാണ്‌ നാമേവരും ഈ ലിപികള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്‌.പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്ലാത്ത കുറ്റമറ്റ എന്‍കോഡിംഗ്‌ എത്രയും വേഗം പൂര്‍ത്തികരിക്കുകയാവണം നമ്മുടെ ലക്ഷ്യം. അതിനിടയില്‍ പ്രസക്തമല്ലാത്ത വൈകാരികവിഷയങ്ങള്‍ സമചിത്തതയോടെ നമ്മുക്ക്‌ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യാന്‍ സാധിക്കണം. ഉമേഷ്::Umesh 8/23/2006 02:48:26 PM മയ്യഴീ, ഈ കമന്റ് സ്വന്തം ബ്ലോഗിലെ ഒരു പോസ്റ്റ് ആയി ഇടൂ. ഒരു ബ്ലോഗ് കമന്റായി (അതും ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബിലെ മലവെള്ളപ്പാച്ചില്‍ പോലെയുള്ള പോസ്റ്റുകളിലെ ഒരു കമന്റായി) മാത്രം കിടക്കാനുള്ളതല്ല ഇതു്. പത്തുവരിയില്‍ കൂടുതലുള്ള കാമ്പുള്ള എല്ലാ കമന്റുകളും ഇങ്ങനെ വേണമെന്നാണു് എന്റെ അഭിപ്രായം. (സിബുവും കെ. പി. യും ഇതു മുമ്പു പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുണ്ടു്.) പോസ്റ്റിട്ടിട്ടു് അതിന്റെ ഒരു ലിങ്ക് കമന്റായി കൊടുക്കാമല്ലോ. suruma::സുറുമ 8/23/2006 03:14:27 PM ഇതുവരെ വായിച്ചതില്‍ നിന്നും രണ്ടുകൂട്ടരും തമ്മിലുള്ള പ്രധാന ഉടക്ക് ചില്ലിനെച്ചൊല്ലിയാണെന്നു തോന്നുന്നു.പിന്നെ one-upmanship ഉം.വെബ് ലോകത്തില്‍ സിബുവും പ്രിന്റിങ്ങ്/ടൈപ്‌സെറ്റിങ്ങ് രംഗത്ത് രചനയും ചെയ്ത സംഭാവനകള്‍ നിസ്തുലമാണ്. ഒരു ഫോണ്ട് ഉണ്ടാക്കിയതിന്റെ പരിമിതമായ അറിവുവെച്ച് ചില കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ കുറിക്കുന്നു. ചില്ലുകള്‍ക്ക് code point നല്‍കുന്നതു തന്നെയാണ് നല്ലത്.കാരണം സ്ക്രിപ്റ്റ് എന്‍ജിന്‍ ലളിതമാക്കുന്നതിനും effective ആക്കുന്നതിനും അതുപകരിക്കും. അതോടൊപ്പം യ,ര/റ,വ എന്നിവയുടെ അര്‍ദ്ധരൂപങ്ങളും വന്നാല്‍ നന്നായിരിക്കും. ഇവയുടെ സ്ഥാനം അതാതു base characters ന്റ സമീപത്തു നിഘണ്ടുവിലെ ക്രമത്തില്‍ ആവുകയും വേണം. വക്കാരിമഷ്ടാ 8/23/2006 03:20:43 PM ഈ പോസ്റ്റും ഇതിലെ കമന്റുകളും എല്ലാം ചേര്‍ത്ത് ഉമേഷ്‌ജി പറഞ്ഞതുപോലെ ഒരു പോസ്റ്റാക്കുകയോ, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയിലെ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു പോകാത്തവണ്ണം എന്തെങ്കിലും പരിപാടി ചെയ്യാനോ മറ്റോ പറ്റുമോ? viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/23/2006 03:48:30 PM ഉമേഷേ, മൊത്തം ഈ പോസ്റ്റും എല്ലാ കമന്റുകളും മുഴുവനായിത്തന്നെ സുസ്ഥിരമായ മറ്റൊരു സ്ഥലത്തേക്ക് മാറ്റിയിടുകയോ പകര്‍ത്തുകയോ തന്നെ വേണം. എന്നിരുന്നാലും അതോടൊപ്പം തന്നെ, പരസ്യമായി ഈ ചര്‍ച്ച ഇതേ പേജില്‍ തുടരട്ടെ എന്നാണെനിക്കു തോന്നുന്നത്. മാത്രമല്ല, ഗൌരവമായി ഈ വിഷയത്തില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കാന്‍ കഴിയുന്ന എല്ലാവരും ഇതു വായിക്കുകയും അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ ചേര്‍ത്തുവെക്കുകയും കൂടി വേണം. സാം (malayalam.ttf), സന്തോഷ്, ബെന്നി എന്നിവര്‍ ഈ താള്‍ ദത്തശ്രദ്ധരായി വായിക്കുന്നുണ്ടെന്നു പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കുന്നു. രാജീവ് (വരമൊഴി യാഹൂഗ്രൂപ്പ് അംഗം),അനീഷ്(മായ), സജിത്കുമാര്‍ (VC++ ActiveX), ബിനു മേലേടം, സോജി, അച്ചായന്‍, റെഡ്ഡി തുടങ്ങിയ ലാത്തി/മാധുരി സ്രഷ്ടാക്കള്‍ എന്നിവര്‍ക്കു വേണ്ടിയുള്ള തിരച്ചില്‍ ശക്തമാക്കുന്നുണ്ട്. Inji Pennu 8/23/2006 03:52:38 PM എനിക്കൊന്നും മനസ്സിലാവുന്നില്ലെങ്കില്‍ പോലും ഞാന്‍ പറ്റാവുന്ന വിധത്തില്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിച്ച് വായിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്.. ഈ പോസ്റ്റില്‍ തന്നെ ചര്‍ച്ച തുടര്‍ന്നാല്‍ ഈ പോസ്റ്റ് മാത്രം നോക്കിയാല്‍ മതിയല്ലൊ.ബാക്കി കുറേ ലിങ്കുകള്‍ ക്ലിക്ക് ചെയ്യണ്ടല്ലൊ.അത് ഇതിന്റെ കണ്ടിന്യുവിറ്റി കളയും...എന്ന് എനിക്ക് തോന്നുന്നു.. റിയലി സോറി....ഫോര്‍ ദ ഓഫ്... viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/23/2006 04:01:50 PM സിബു വിക്കിയയില്‍ (വിക്കിപീഡിയയില്‍ അല്ല,) ഇങ്ങനെ ഒരു പേജ് തുടങ്ങിയിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയിലെ കാതലായ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ പിന്നീട് അവിടേക്കു മാറ്റുന്നത് യുക്തമാണോ എന്ന് സിബു പറയട്ടെ. സന്തോഷ് 8/23/2006 05:22:44 PM വിശ്വം എന്നെയാണ് ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചതെങ്കില്‍, അതെ, ഞാന്‍ വായിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്. പലയാവര്‍ത്തി. ശരിയായ ധാരണയുടെ അഭാവത്തില്‍, ‘കള്ളനാണയം’ തുടങ്ങിയ ഉത്തരവാദിത്ത രഹിതമായ പ്രയോഗങ്ങളുള്‍ക്കൊള്ളിച്ചുള്ള എന്‍റെ മുന്നഭിപ്രായത്തിന് ക്ഷമ ചോദിക്കുന്നു. സിബു::cibu 8/23/2006 05:55:04 PM ആദ്യമേ പറയട്ടെ, ചര്‍ച്ചകളുടെ ഊന്നല്‍ ഇന്നലെ എന്തു സംഭവിച്ചു എന്നതിനേക്കാള്‍ നാളെ നമുക്കെന്തു ചെയ്യാമെന്നതിനെ പറ്റിയാകണം. ആശയസംഘട്ടനം ആവശ്യമാണ്‌. ഉമേഷും ഞാനും തമ്മില്‍ പലകാര്യങ്ങളിലും അഭിപ്രായവ്യത്യാസമുണ്ട്‌. കെവിനും ഞാനും ബിന്ദു-രേഫത്തിന്റെ അടികഴിഞ്ഞ്‌ കയ്യും കാലും ഉഴിഞ്ഞുകൊണ്ടിര്‍ക്കുന്നേ ഉള്ളൂ. സംവൃതോകാരത്തിന്റെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ പെരിങ്ങോടരും ഞാനും നസീറും ബാലങ്കന്‍നായരും പോലെയാണ്‌. ബ്ലോഗില്‍ കിടന്നടി, വിക്കിയില്‍ ചെന്നടി, ഇന്‍ഡിക്‌ ലിസ്റ്റിലടി. തിരിഞ്ഞുനോക്കിയാല്‍, അതൊക്കെയും ആ വിഷയം കുറച്ചുകൂടി ആഴത്തില്‍ അപഗ്രഥിക്കാനാണ്‌ സഹായിച്ചിട്ടുള്ളത്‌. ഈ സംവാദങ്ങള്‍ പോലുള്ള ഒന്നാണ്‌ ഞാന്‍ ചില്ലുകളുടെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ രചനയുമായും പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കുന്നത്‌. പിന്നെ, പഴയ/പുതിയ ലിപി പോലെ ഒരു രാഷ്ട്രീയവല്‍ക്കരിക്കപ്പെടേണ്ട വിഷയമല്ല ചില്ലുകള്‍. അത്‌ ഒ-യുടെ ചിഹ്നം പോലെയുള്ള അനേകം ചെറിയ ചെറിയ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്‍ ഒന്ന്‌ മാത്രമാണ്‌. ചില്ലിനെ പറ്റിയുള്ള തീരുമാനം എന്തായാലും മലയാളം യുണീക്കോഡ്‌ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ആളെ സംബന്ധിച്ചിടത്തോളം വളരെ ചെറിയ ഇമ്പാക്റ്റേ ഉള്ളൂ. യുണീക്കോഡിന്റെ ആവിര്‍ഭാവത്തോടെ ലിപി വിവാദത്തിന്റെ സ്കോപ്പ്‌ ഗണ്യമായി കുറഞ്ഞു. കാരണം, കടലാസ്സില്‍ നിന്നും തീര്‍ത്തും വ്യത്യസ്തമായി യുണീക്കോഡില്‍ വായനക്കാരനാണ്‌ ലിപി ഏതുതരം വേണം എന്ന്‌ തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌. കടലാസ്സില്‍ അത്‌ എഴുത്തുകാരനോ പ്രസാധകനോ ആയിരുന്നു. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ തന്നെ, സ്കൂള്‍ വിദ്യാഭ്യാസം കഴിഞ്ഞവരെ സംബന്ധിച്ചിടത്തോളം, വരമൊഴി ഉപയോഗിക്കണോ ഇന്‍സ്ക്രിപ്റ്റ്‌ കീബോര്‍ഡ്‌ ഉപയോഗിക്കണോ എന്നുള്ള ചര്‍ച്ചപോലെയാണീ സംഗതി - തികച്ചും വ്യക്തിപരമായ തെരഞ്ഞെടുപ്പ്‌. എന്നാല്‍, കുട്ടികളെ സ്കൂളില്‍ ഏത്‌ രീതി പഠിപ്പിക്കണം എന്നത്‌ ഒരു രാഷ്ട്രീയവിഷയം തന്നെ ആണെന്നത്‌ വിസ്മരിക്കുന്നില്ല. പക്ഷെ, ആ രാഷ്ട്രീയം യുണീക്കോഡില്‍ കടന്നുവരേണ്ട കാര്യമില്ല എന്ന്‌ മാത്രം. കെവിനെഴുതിയപോലെ എല്ലാ മലയാളികളും കൂടി ഒരു വട്ടമേശക്ക്‌ ചുറ്റുമിരുന്ന്‌ ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യാന്‍ പ്രായോഗിക ബുദ്ധിമുട്ടുകളുണ്ട്‌. മാത്രവുമല്ല, അങ്ങനെയുള്ള ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ച കൊണ്ട്‌ തീരുന്നതല്ല മലയാളം യുണീക്കോഡിലെ കുഞ്ഞിക്കുഞ്ഞി പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍. ഓരോ വാദമുഖങ്ങളും അതുന്നയിക്കുന്നവര്‍ സാവധാനം സമയമെടുത്ത്‌ റിഫൈന്‍ ചെയ്തുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കണം. അതിന്നുള്ള വളരെ നല്ല ഉപാധിയാണ്‌ ഇമെയിലും ബ്ലോഗിങ്ങും വിക്കിയും. അതിന്‌ സാധ്യമല്ലാത്തവരുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ അവര്‍ക്ക്‌ ഈ ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ വേള്‍ഡില്‍ എത്താനുള്ള ഒരു ബ്രിഡ്ജ്‌ ഉണ്ടാക്കണം. അല്ലാതെ ഡിജിറ്റലിള്ളവര്‍ക്ക്‌ മലയാളത്തില്‍ വിവരമില്ല എന്ന്‌ ദ്യോതിപ്പിച്ചിട്ടൊന്നും നേടാനില്ല. യുണീക്കോഡ്‌ ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ലോകത്തിനുള്ളതാണ്‌. ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ലോകവുമായി പരോക്ഷമായിട്ടെങ്കിലും ഇന്റര്‍ഫേസ്‌ ചെയ്യാത്തവര്‍ക്ക്‌ യുണീക്കോഡുകൊണ്ടൊരു ഉപകാരവുമില്ല. മലയാളത്തില്‍ പത്താം ക്ലാസ്സോ അതിനു് മേലേയോ വിദ്യാഭ്യാസവും അതിലുപരി താത്പര്യവും ഉള്ളവരാണ്‌ ഇവിടെ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കുന്നവര്‍. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ യുണീക്കോഡ്‌ ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ക്കാവശ്യമായ മലയാളത്തിലുള്ള പ്രാവീണ്യം എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കുമുണ്ട്‌. എന്നാല്‍ എന്താണ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിംഗ്‌, യുണീക്കോഡതില്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതെന്താണ്‌ എന്നതിലുള്ള അവബോധത്തിന്റെ കുറവാണ്‌ കൂടുതല്‍ പ്രശ്നമായി ഞാന്‍ കാണുന്നത്‌. ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ പങ്കെടുത്ത്‌ സംശയം ചോദിച്ച്‌ ഉണ്ടാക്കാവുന്ന വിവരമേ ഉള്ളൂ അതും. പക്ഷെ, അതിനുള്ള ക്ഷമകാണിക്കണം എന്നുമാത്രം. സിബു::cibu 8/24/2006 01:05:48 AM സുറുമാ, ഈ പറഞ്ഞ കാരണങ്ങള്‍ ഒരു ഫോണ്ടില്‍ എന്തുകൊണ്ട്‌ ആ ചിഹ്നങ്ങള്‍ വേണം എന്നതിനുള്ള വാദമാണ്‌. സൗകര്യം (convienence) എന്‍കോഡ്‌ ചെയ്യപ്പെടുന്നതിന്‌ മതിയായ കാരണമല്ല. ഞാന്‍ നേരത്തേ പറഞ്ഞ 3 കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ ലംഘിക്കപ്പെട്ടാലേ അതിനു വകുപ്പുള്ളൂ: completeness violation: മലയാളം എഴുത്തിലുള്ള എന്തെങ്കിലും യുണീക്കോഡുവച്ച്‌ എഴുതാന്‍ പറ്റാതിരിക്കുക. തല്‍ക്കാലം എനിക്ക്‌ ഇങ്ങനെയൊന്നും ഉള്ളതായി അറിവില്ല. നിര്‍ബന്ധമാണെങ്കില്‍ ഗുണ്ടര്‍ട്ടിന്റെ നിഘണ്ടുവിലുള്ള യ-യുടെ ചില്ല്‌ പൊക്കിക്കൊണ്ടുവരേണ്ടി വരും. soundness violation: തെറ്റായി എന്‍കോഡ്‌ ചെയ്യപെടുക. ഇതിന്‌ ഉദാഹരണങ്ങളുണ്ട്‌ എന്നാണെന്റെ പക്ഷം. 'ഞായര്‍' എന്ന വാക്കിലെ ചില്ലെഴുതുന്നത്‌ 'ര' വച്ചാണിപ്പോള്‍. അത്‌ തെറ്റാണ്‌. ambiguity: എഴുത്തിലുള്ള വേര്‍തിരിവ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുക. അതുപോലെ തിരിച്ചും. അതിനുദാഹരണമായാണ്‌: വന്‍യവനികയും വന്യവനികയും പറഞ്ഞിരുന്നത്‌. എഴുത്തിലെ വേര്‍തിരിവ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങിലില്ല. പിന്നെ എങ്ങനെ അവ കാഴ്ചയ്ക്ക്‌ വ്യത്യാസപ്പെടുന്നു എന്നല്ലേ. 'വന്‍യവനികയില്‍' ചില്ലുണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്‌ zero width joiner എന്ന ഒരു ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ്‌ കണ്ട്രോള്‍ അക്ഷരമാണ്‌. ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ്‌ എന്നാല്‍ ബോള്‍ഡാക്കുക, ഇറ്റാലിക്സ്‌ ആക്കുക എന്നിങ്ങനെയുള്ള കാര്യങ്ങളെ പറയുന്നതാണ്‌. Hussain Rachana 8/24/2006 10:57:59 AM ടൈപ്പിംഗ്‌ ഇപ്പോഴും ബാലികേറാ മലയാണ്‌. എല്ലാ സുഹൃത്തുക്കളുമായും നിരന്തരം സംവദിക്കണമെന്നുണ്ട്‌. കയ്യെഴുത്തിലായിരുന്നെങ്കിലെന്ന്‌ ആശിച്ചുപോകുന്നു. ചിലതെല്ലാം കുത്തിക്കുറിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്‌. ദിവസങ്ങളെടുക്കും അതൊക്കെ ഈ പരുവത്തിലാക്കാന്‍. എന്നില്‍ നിന്നും വലുതായൊന്നും പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കരുത്‌. ഞാനൊരു ഭാഷാവിദഗ്ദ്ധ്നല്ല. കമ്പ്യുട്ടര്‍ വിദഗ്ദ്ധനുമല്ല. എന്നാല്‍ ആവുംവിധം പ്രതികരിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കാം. ബൈബിളിനു വേണ്ടിയുണ്ടാക്കിയ പ്രത്യേക ഗ്ലിഫുകള്‍ വേര്‍തിരിച്ച്‌ ഒരു ഫയലാക്കി ഞാന്‍ സിബുവിന്‌ അയച്ചുതരാം. അവ രചനയുടെ ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ ഫോണ്ടില്‍ ഉള്‍പ്പെടുത്താന്‍ ഉദ്ദേശമില്ല. പലതും ലുബ്ധപ്രചാരമായിപ്പോയി. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ ചരിത്രപരമായ പ്രാധാന്യമേ അവയ്ക്കുള്ളു. ചില കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങല്‍ ഞാന്‍ ഡിസൈന്‍ ചെയ്യാനേ തുനിഞ്ഞില്ല (ഉദാ: എല്‍ ന്റെ അടിയില്‍ ച, ദ യോട്‌ ചേര്‍ന്ന്‌ എഴുതുന്ന ഗ). ചില്ല്‌ പ്രത്യേകം എന്‍ക്കോഡ്‌ ചെയ്യുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ ഒന്നുകൂടി എല്ലാം റീകംപൈല്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടിവരും. അപ്പോഴാകാം ഇവയുടെ ഉള്‍പ്പെടുത്തല്‍. ലെഫ്റ്റ്‌ രേഫത്തിന്റെ (കുത്തക്ഷരങ്ങളുടെ) ഫീച്ചേഴ്സിനെ കുറിച്ച്‌ ഞാന്‍ ഇനിയും പഠിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്‌. ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ അനേകരിലേക്കു വ്യാപിക്കുന്നതില്‍, വിപുലീകരിക്കപ്പെടുന്നതില്‍ സന്തോഷം. അനേകം ബ്ലോഗുകളിലല്ലാതെ ഇവിടെ ഒരൊറ്റയിടത്ത്‌ ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ സമാഹരിക്കപ്പെടുന്നതാണ്‌ എന്തുകൊണ്ടും നല്ലത്‌. പെട്ടെന്ന്‌ ഒരു പത്തുപേരുടെ പേര്‍ കുറിക്കട്ടെ. എംടി സുകുമാര്‍ അഴീക്കോട്‌ എം എന്‍ വിജയന്‍ ടി പദ്മനാഭന്‍ സക്കറിയ സച്ചിദാനന്ദന്‍ ജി ശങ്കരപ്പിള്ള സുഗതകുമാരി അടൂര്‍ഗോപാലകൃഷ്ണണ്‍ വേണുഗോപാലപ്പണിക്കര്‍ ....... ചിന്തകള്‍കൊണ്ടും എഴുത്തുകള്‍ കൊണ്ടും നമ്മുടെകാലത്തെ, നമ്മുടെ ആശയപ്രപഞ്ചത്തെ നിര്‍മ്മിച്ചവര്‍, സമ്പന്നരാക്കിയവര്‍. ഇങ്ങനെ ഒരു അഞ്ഞൂറു പേരെങ്കിലും ജീവിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നു. എനിക്കുറപ്പുണ്ട്‌ മുകളിലത്തെ ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ പെട്ട ഒരു വ്യക്തിയെങ്കിലും ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ ഒരറിവും ഇല്ലാത്തവരാണെന്ന്‌. നമുക്ക്‌ പുച്ഛിക്കാം ഇവരൊക്കെ കേവലം ഇ-കഴുതകളാണെന്ന്‌. ഇവരെക്കൂടി ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ ഉള്ളടക്കം എത്തിക്കുന്നതില്‍ എന്താണ്‌ തെറ്റ്‌? എന്താണതിനൊരു വഴി? വിശാലമായ ഒരു വേദിയെക്കുറിച്ചുപറയുമ്പോള്‍ എന്തിനാണിത്ര അസഹിഷ്‌ണുത? സസ്നേഹം ഹുസൈന്‍, രചന viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/24/2006 11:40:50 AM ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ സാര്‍, വീണ്ടും ഇവിടെ വന്നു പോകുന്നതു കാണുമ്പോള്‍ അളവറ്റ സന്തോഷം, നന്ദി! നാട്ടിലെ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റ് / കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ പരിമിതികളെക്കുറിച്ച് ഒരിക്കല്‍കൂടി വളരെ ബോദ്ധ്യമായി ഇപ്പോള്‍ എനിക്കും. അതുകൊണ്ട് അങ്ങയുടെ മറുപടികള്‍ എണ്ണത്തില്‍ കുറഞ്ഞും അളവില്‍ ചുരുങ്ങിയും ആയിരിക്കുമെന്ന് അറിയുകയും ചെയ്യാം. അറിയാതെ വന്നുപോകുന്ന അക്ഷരത്തെറ്റുകളും ഒരു പ്രശ്നമായി ഞങ്ങള്‍ പരിഗണിക്കുകയില്ല അങ്ങയുടെ കാര്യത്തില്‍. താങ്കളെഴുതിയ പത്തുപേര്‍ മാത്രമല്ല, ആയിരക്കണക്കിന് മഹത്തുക്കള്‍ ഞങ്ങളൊക്കെ ഇട്ടുപേക്ഷിച്ചുപോന്ന ആ അമ്മവീട്ടില്‍ ഉണ്ടെന്നറിയാം. അവരെ ഞങ്ങള്‍ കാണുന്നത് താഴെയായല്ല, വളരെ വളരെ ഉയരങ്ങളിലിരിക്കുന്ന അക്ഷരദേവതകളായാണ്. പ്രായമേറിയിട്ടും സ്വന്തം അദ്ധ്വാനവും ഒരു മുഴുവന്‍ ജീവിതത്തിന്റേയും പരിശീലനവും വെച്ചുകൊണ്ട് മലയാളഗ്രന്ഥമഹാസൂചികയുണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ കച്ചകെട്ടിയിറങ്ങിയ കേ.എം. ഗോവിസാറിന്റെ അത്ര തന്നെ അടുക്കും ചിട്ടയുമുള്ള ഒരു ചിന്താപ്രപഞ്ചം, ആ ഡാറ്റാബേസ് വിഷന്‍, ഒരു പക്ഷേ ഞങ്ങള്‍ ഈ-ജീവികളില്‍ ആയിരത്തിനൊന്നേ ഉണ്ടാവൂ. കൈവിരലുകള്‍കൊണ്ട് അക്ഷരം തപ്പടിക്കുന്ന എന്റെ കൂട്ടരില്‍ എല്ലാവരും organized thought-ന്റെ മൂര്‍ത്തിഭാവങ്ങളൊന്നുമല്ല. ഞങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് ശീലം കൊണ്ടുള്ള മിടുക്കുണ്ടാകുമായിരിക്കും, പക്ഷേ അനുഭവം കൊണ്ടുള്ള തിളക്കവും മുന്നറിവുകൊണ്ടുള്ള മികവും മേല്‍പ്പറഞ്ഞ സാഹിത്യനായകന്മാര്‍ക്കൊക്കെയും ഗോവിസാറിനും വാസുപ്രദീപിനും അങ്ങയേപ്പോലുള്ള മറ്റു ചേട്ടന്മാര്ക്കും തന്നെ കൂടുതല്‍. ഇക്കാര്യം സമ്മതിച്ചുതരാന്‍ ആര്‍ക്കും ഇവിടെ മടിയുണ്ടാവുമെന്നു തോന്നുന്നില്ല. നമുക്കു വേണ്ടത് അവരെക്കൂടി ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കെടുപ്പിക്കുകയാണ്. പക്ഷേ അതെങ്ങനെ നടക്കും എന്നു വേണം ഇനി ചിന്തിക്കാന്‍. നാട്ടില്‍ തന്നെയുള്ള സൌകര്യങ്ങള്‍ അവര്‍ക്കും ഞങ്ങള്‍ക്കും ഇടയിലൊരു പാലമാക്കി വെക്കാന്‍ നാം ഒരുമിച്ച് എന്തു ചെയ്യണം? കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിലൂടെയോ അച്ചടിച്ച പകര്‍പ്പുകളിലൂടെയോ, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ നേരിട്ടുള്ള മുഖാമുഖങ്ങളിലൂടെയോ നമുക്ക് അവരുമായി എങ്ങനെ ആശയവിനിമയം നടത്താം? അക്കരെയക്കരെ കിടക്കുന്ന ഞങ്ങളെക്കാള്‍ ഇക്കാര്യങ്ങളില്‍ ഫലോന്മുഖമായി പ്രവര്‍ത്തിക്കാന്‍ സാധിക്കുക നാട്ടിലുള്ള നമ്മുടെ തന്നെ പ്രതിരൂപങ്ങള്‍ക്കാണ്. അവരെ എങ്ങനെ കൂടുതലായി ഇവിടേക്ക് വിളിച്ചുവരുത്താം? ആത്മസംയമനത്തോടെ നമുക്കു കൂട്ടായി ആലോചിക്കാം. സിബു::cibu 8/24/2006 05:47:26 PM ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷ്‌ പറഞ്ഞ ലിസ്റ്റിലെ ഏതെങ്കിലും ഒരു പുപ്പുലിയെ പിടിക്കാം നമുക്കാദ്യം. ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷ്ക്ക്‌ ഏറ്റവും അറിയാവുന്ന ഒരാളെ. ഇവിടെ നടക്കുന്ന ചര്‍ച്ചകളുടെ പ്രസക്ത ഭാഗങ്ങള്‍ പ്രിന്റൗട്ട്‌ ആയോ സ്ക്രീനില്‍ തന്നേയോ കാണിച്ചു കൊടുക്കാം. അവരെഴുതുന്ന മറുപടി ആരെങ്കിലും സ്കാന്‍ ചെയ്തോ ടൈപ്പ്‌ ചെയ്തോ പോസ്റ്റണം. ഓഡിയോ ഫയലായാലും പ്രശ്നമില്ല. Thiramozhi 8/24/2006 06:15:24 PM സുഹൃത്തുക്കളേ, ആഗോളീകരണത്തിന്റെ ഫലമായി വംശനാശഭീഷണി നേരിട്ടുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്ന അനേകം പ്രാദേശികഭാഷകളിലൊന്നുമാത്രമാണ്‌ മലയാളം. പുതിയ കാലത്തിന്റെ വേഗതയോ അനുഭവസങ്കീര്‍ണ്ണതകളോ സമര്‍ത്ഥമായി ആവിഷ്കരിക്കാനുതകുംവിധം അത്‌ കാലങ്ങളായി പുതുക്കപ്പെട്ടുപോന്നിട്ടില്ല. പുതിയ കമ്പോളവ്യവസ്ഥയില്‍ വില്‍പനച്ചരക്കാക്കി മാറ്റാവുന്ന വലിയ വിജ്ഞാനനിക്ഷേപങ്ങളോ സാഹിത്യസമ്പത്തോ താരതമ്യേന ഈ ഭാഷയിലില്ല. ഉള്ളത്‌ ഭൂപ്രകൃതി, കാലാവസ്ഥ, ആചാരാനുഷ്ഠാനങ്ങള്‍ എന്നിവയോടൊട്ടിനില്‍ക്കുന്ന ചില സംസ്കാരവിശേഷങ്ങള്‍ മാത്രമാണ്‌. അതും അനുദിനം ക്ഷയിച്ചുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. ഇത്തരമൊരു വിശാലപശ്ചാത്തലത്തില്‍വേണം വിവരസാങ്കേതികവിദ്യയെ പ്രയോജനപ്പെടുത്തിക്കൊണ്ട്‌ നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷയെ അതിന്റെ തനിമകളോടെ നവീകരിക്കാനുള്ള ഉദ്യമങ്ങളെ വിലയിരുത്തേണ്ടത്‌ എന്നു തോന്നുന്നു. അധികാരവും സമ്പത്തും കൈയ്യാളുന്നവരുടെ ഭാഷ അതിര്‍ത്തികള്‍ മായ്ച്ചു മുന്നേറുമ്പോള്‍, ഓരങ്ങളിലേയ്ക്ക്‌ ഒതുക്കപ്പെടുന്ന ജനത നിശ്ശബ്ദരാവുന്നു. അവര്‍ക്ക്‌ സ്വന്തം ഭാഷയോടുതന്നെ നിന്ദ തോന്നുന്നു.അങ്ങനെയാണ്‌ മാതൃഭാഷ മറക്കുന്നതില്‍ അഭിമാനിക്കുന്ന മലയാളിയുണ്ടാവുന്നത്‌. അതിനാല്‍ ഭാഷാനവീകരണശ്രമങ്ങള്‍ കേവലമായ അതിജീവനതന്ത്രമെന്നതിനപ്പുറം സ്വത്വസാക്ഷാത്കാരത്തിന്റെ രാഷ്ട്രീയംകൂടി ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുന്നുണ്ട്‌. അപ്രകാരം പ്രത്യയശാസ്ത്രപരമായ ഒരടിത്തറയുണ്ടാകുമ്പോഴാണ്‌ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ക്ക്‌ മുഴക്കമുണ്ടാവുകയുള്ളു എന്നും ഞാന്‍ കരുതുന്നു. കോളനിവിരുദ്ധ സമരങ്ങളാണ്‌ ഇന്ത്യന്‍ പ്രാദേശികഭാഷകളില്‍ നവോത്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ വിത്തുപാകിയതെന്ന ചരിത്രപാഠം നമോര്‍ക്കുക. ഇനി ചര്‍ച്ചയിലേക്കു വരാം. തീര്‍ച്ചയായും എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങിലും റെന്‍ഡറിങ്ങിലും സന്ദിഗ്ദ്ധതകളില്ലാത്ത ഒരു സംവിധാനം നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷയ്ക്കുണ്ടായേ മതിയാവൂ. യൂണിക്കോഡ്‌ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍തലത്തിലും സാമൂഹ്യതലത്തിലും സ്വീകരിക്കപ്പെടുകയുംവേണം. എന്തുകൊണ്ട്‌? ലിപിവിന്യാസത്തിലെ ഏകീകരണമെന്നത്‌ ഒരു ജനതയുടെ ഒരുമയും പെരുമയും പ്രതിരോധവുമാണെന്ന തിരിച്ചറിവുകൊണ്ട്‌. ഒന്നാമത്തെ പ്രശ്നം സാങ്കേതികമാണ്‌. സിബുവിനേയും ഹുസൈനേയും പോലെ പരിചയസമ്പന്നന്മാരായവര്‍ കൈകോര്‍ത്തുനിന്നാല്‍ നിസ്സാരമായി പരിഹരിക്കാവുന്നതല്ലേയുള്ളൂ ഇത്‌? വരമൊഴിയും രചനയുമെല്ലാം ഈ സംഗമത്തിലേയ്ക്കുള്ള പല കൈവഴികളായിരുന്നുവെന്ന്‌ ചരിത്രം രേഖപ്പെടുത്താതിരിക്കില്ല. രണ്ടാമത്തേത്‌ സാമൂഹ്യസ്വീകാര്യതയുടെ പ്രശ്നമാണ്‌. ഏറ്റവും എളുപ്പവും ലഭ്യതയുമുള്ളത്‌ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക എന്നതിലായിരിക്കും പൊതുസമ്മതി. ഒരു മാധ്യമത്തിന്റെ വ്യാപനത്തിന്‌ അതിനേക്കാള്‍ മികച്ച മുന്നുപാധികളാവശ്യമില്ല. യൂണിക്കോഡ്‌ മലയാളം അങ്ങനെയായിരിക്കുമെന്ന്‌ തെളിയിച്ചു കാണിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്‌. നിര്‍ഭാഗ്യവശാല്‍ മലയാളത്തില്‍ ഭാഷാപണ്ഡിതന്മാരും സാങ്കേതികവിദഗ്ദ്ധരും രണ്ടറ്റത്തു നില്‍ക്കുന്നു. സരസ്വതിയും ലക്ഷ്മിയും ഒരിടത്തു വാഴാത്തതുപോലെ. പണ്ഡിതന്മാര്‍ ഇക്കരെയും വിദഗ്ദ്ധര്‍ അക്കരെയും. കേരളക്കരയിലെ എഴുത്തുകാരും സാംസ്കാരികനായകന്മാരും ഇന്നും അച്ചടികൌതുകം വിട്ടുമാറാത്ത പ്രകൃതത്തിലാണ്‌. കംപ്യൂട്ടര്‍ ഉള്ളവര്‍പോലും അതിനെ ഒരു പരിഷ്കരിച്ച ടൈപ്‌റൈറ്ററായി മാത്രമേ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുകാണുന്നുള്ളു. അച്ചടി പ്രധാനമായതുകൊണ്ടാകണം, തനതുലിപിയെ സ്നേഹിക്കുന്നവര്‍, രചനയെ സ്വാഗതം ചെയ്തത്‌. എന്റെ കാര്യംതന്നെ എടുക്കാം. ഹുസൈനാണ്‌ എന്നെ മലയാളത്തില്‍ 'ടൈപ്പിനിരുത്തിയത്‌'. എന്റെ രണ്ടു കവിതാസമാഹാരങ്ങളും രചനയില്‍ ഞാന്‍ സ്വയം കംപോസ്‌ ചെയ്ത്‌ പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിച്ചതാണ്‌. എന്നാല്‍ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റിന്റെ സാദ്ധ്യതകള്‍ ഭാഷയ്ക്കുവേണ്ടി പ്രയോജനപ്പെടുത്തുന്നതില്‍ പ്രവാസികളായ മലയാളികളാണ്‌ മുന്‍കൈയ്യെടുത്തത്‌. അത്‌ സ്വാഭാവികവുമായിരുന്നു. അഞ്ജലിയും വരമൊഴിയും മറ്റും അങ്ങനെ ലഭിച്ചു. ചിന്തയിലൂടെയാണ്‌ ഞാന്‍ അഞ്ജലി ആദ്യം കണ്ടത്‌. മനോഹരമായ ആ ഫോണ്ട്‌, ചില വൈകല്യങ്ങളുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍പ്പോലും ഇന്നും ഞാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്നു. ഇന്നിപ്പോള്‍ കേരളത്തിലും മിക്കവാറും എല്ലായിടത്തും ബ്രോഡ്ബാന്റ്‌ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റ്‌ ലഭ്യമാണ്‌. അക്ഷയ പദ്ധതിയും ഐ.ടി അറ്റ്‌ സ്കൂളും വ്യാപിച്ചതോടെ നെറ്റുപയോഗം അനുദിനം വര്‍ദ്ധിച്ചുവരുന്നുമുണ്ട്‌. ഈ സാഹചര്യത്തില്‍ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റിലെ മലയാളത്തിന്റെ സാന്നിദ്ധ്യവും പ്രശ്നങ്ങളും തീര്‍ച്ചയായും ഇനിയുള്ള ദിവസങ്ങളില്‍ ചര്‍ച്ചാവിഷയമായിരിക്കും. എന്നാല്‍ അച്ചടിച്ചുകണ്ടതുമാത്രം പ്രമാണമായി കരുതുന്ന ഭൂരിപക്ഷം മലയാളികളുടെ ഇടയിലേക്കുകൂടി ഈ ചര്‍ച്ച വ്യാപിക്കണമെന്നുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഇത്‌ ഈ ബ്ലോഗില്‍ മാത്രം ഒതുങ്ങിയാല്‍ മതിയാവില്ല. ബ്ലോഗുകളെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ ഈയ്യിടെ മാദ്ധ്യമങ്ങളില്‍വന്ന വാര്‍ത്തകള്‍ ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ ആയിരക്കണക്കിന്‌ അന്വേഷണങ്ങള്‍ ഉണ്ടാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ടെന്നു ഞാന്‍ കരുതുന്നു. സുനില്‍ മാദ്ധ്യമത്തിലെഴുതിയതിന്‌ നല്ല പ്രതികരണമായിരുന്നു. ഈയ്യിടെ കോഴിക്കോട്‌ മലബാര്‍ ക്രിസ്റ്റ്യന്‍ കോളേജില്‍ ഇക്കാര്യത്തെക്കുറിച്ചു നടന്ന ഓറിയെന്റേഷന്‍ സെമിനാറില്‍ മഹേഷിനൊപ്പം ഞാനും പങ്കെടുത്തിരുന്നു. ഈ വരുന്ന കേരളപ്പിറവിദിനത്തോടെ യൂണിക്കോഡ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്‌ സംബന്ധിച്ച പ്രശ്നം സമയബന്ധിതമായി പരിഹരിക്കാന്‍ നമുക്കു കഴിയുമോ? ( ഇത്രയും എഴുതിക്കഴിഞ്ഞപ്പോള്‍ ചില നെറ്റികള്‍ ചുളിയുന്നത്‌ ഞാന്‍ കാണുന്നു. എന്തുകൊണ്ട്‌ 'ഹരിതകം' യൂണിക്കോഡിലേക്കു മാറിയില്ല? തീര്‍ച്ചയായും മാറും, വൈകാതെ.) സിബു::cibu 8/25/2006 04:22:58 PM ലിപിവിന്യാസത്തിലെ ഏകീകരണമെന്നത്‌ ഒരു ജനതയുടെ ഒരുമയും പെരുമയും പ്രതിരോധവുമാണെന്ന തിരിച്ചറിവുകൊണ്ട്‌. ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റിലെ മലയാളം എന്നാല്‍ യുണീക്കോഡ് മാത്രമല്ല. ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ ജനങ്ങള്‍ ഭാഷ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന രീതി എല്ലാം അതിനു പുറത്താണ്. പഴയലിപിവേണമോ പുതിയതുവേണമോ എന്നതില്‍ യുണീക്കോഡൊന്നും പറയില്ല. ഏതൊക്കെ രീതിയില്‍ മലയാളം എഴുതപ്പെടുന്നുണ്ടോ അതൊക്കെയും അവതരിപ്പിക്കാന്‍ യുണീക്കോഡ് ബദ്ധശ്രദ്ധമാണ്. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ തന്നെ പഴയലിപി/പുതിയലിപി സാംസ്കാരികസംവാദവും അതിന്റെ രാഷ്ട്രീയവും യുണീക്കോഡിന് പുറത്താണ് സംഭവിക്കേണ്ടത്‌. ഒന്നാമത്തെ പ്രശ്നം സാങ്കേതികമാണ്‌. സിബുവിനേയും ഹുസൈനേയും പോലെ പരിചയസമ്പന്നന്മാരായവര്‍ കൈകോര്‍ത്തുനിന്നാല്‍ നിസ്സാരമായി പരിഹരിക്കാവുന്നതല്ലേയുള്ളൂ ഇത്‌? ആദ്യമേ ഓര്‍ത്തിരിക്കേണ്ട കാര്യം ഞാന്‍ നേരത്തേ പറഞ്ഞത്‌ തന്നെയാണ്. ഒരു മലയാളിക്ക് വളരെ പ്രത്യക്ഷമായി കാണുന്ന ഒരു പ്രശ്നവും യുണീക്കോഡിലില്ല. ഉള്ളതൊക്കെയും വളരെ ഉള്ളിലുള്ള ചെറിയ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളാണ്. ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍: യ-യുടെ ചില്ല് യുണീക്കോഡിലില്ല; ‘നന്‍‌മ‘യും ‘നന്മ’യും രണ്ട്‌ വെവ്വേറെ സ്പെല്ലിംഗ് വച്ചാണ് അവതരിപ്പിക്കുക (ചില്ല് എന്‍‌കോഡിങിന് ശേഷം). കുത്തിട്ടുള്ള രേഫത്തിന്റെ പുതിയ ലിപിയിലെ അവതരണം; etc. ഓരോ പ്രശ്നവും പരിഹരിക്കാനുള്ള കൃത്യമായ വഴി യുണിക്കോഡ് കണ്‍സോര്‍ഷ്യം പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. പ്രശ്നത്തിന്റെ രണ്ട്‌ ഭാഗവും പറയുന്ന ടെക്നിക്കല്‍ ഡൊക്യുമെന്റുകള്‍ അവര്‍ക്കയച്ചുകൊടുക്കുക. അവരുടെ കമ്മറ്റി (ഇപ്പോള്‍ ഏകദേശം 10 പേരുടെ) കൂടി വോട്ടിനിട്ട്‌ തീരുമാനിക്കും. (ഈ പത്തില്‍ ഒരാള്‍ ഇന്ത്യാ ഗവണ്മെന്റ് പ്രതിനിധിയാണ്.) ഇത്രയൊക്കെത്തന്നെയെ ഇനിയും ചെയ്യാനുള്ളൂ. ഈ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ ഇന്ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ എന്നപോലെ ഇവിടേയും ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യപ്പെടേണ്ടത്‌ ആവശ്യമാണെന്ന്‌ ഞാന്‍ സമ്മതിക്കുന്നു. ഇനി മുതല്‍ കഴിയാവുന്നതും ഞാനതിന് ശ്രമിക്കാം. മയ്യഴി 8/25/2006 05:51:45 PM യൂനിക്കോഡില്‍ എന്താണ്‌ സംഭവിക്കുന്നത്‌ എന്ന്‌ അറിയാത്തവരാണ്‌ തല്‍പരരായ മലയാളികളില്‍ ഭൂരിഭാഗവും. അവരില്‍ ചിലര്‍ മൌലികമായ ഉള്‍ക്കാഴ്ചയോടെ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ നല്‍കാന്‍ പ്രാപ്തരായവരുമാണ്‌.ഉദാഹരണം ഡോ.എം.ആരൃാഘവവാര്യര്‍. കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറും ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റ്‌ സംവിധാനവുമുള്ള ഡോ.എം.ആരൃാഘവവാര്യര്‍ എന്ന എപിഗ്രാഫിസ്റ്റ്‌ ഞാന്‍ പറയുമ്പോഴാണ്‌ ഇക്കാര്യം അറിയുന്നത്‌.കാരണം ഈ വിവരങ്ങള്‍ സാധാരണനിലയില്‍ നെറ്റില്‍ കയറുന്ന ഒരാള്‍ കാണണമെന്നില്ല എന്നതു തന്നെ. എന്റെ പോയിന്റ്‌ ഇതാണ്‌: മലയാളികളുടെ പൊതുശ്രദ്ധയില്‍ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ പ്രസക്തഭാഗങ്ങളെങ്കിലും എത്തേണ്ടേ? അതിന്‌ നമുക്കു ചെയ്യാന്‍ സാധിക്കുന്നതെന്താണ്‌? എവിടെയെങ്കിലും സമ്മേളനം വിളിച്ചുകൂട്ടുന്നതല്ലാത്ത നിര്‍ദ്ദേശത്തിന്‌ കാത്തിരിക്കുന്നു. പൊതുശ്രദ്ധയില്‍ വന്നാല്‍ ഉണ്ടാകാവുന്ന ചര്‍ച്ചാഘോഷങ്ങളെക്കൂടി കണക്കിലെടുക്കുക സിബു::cibu 8/26/2006 04:59:00 AM രാഘവവാര്യര്‍ സാറിനെ ആദ്യം ഇവിടേയ്ക്കും അതുകഴിഞ്ഞ്‌ ഇന്‍ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റിലേയ്ക്കും നമുക്ക്‌ കൂട്ടിക്കൊണ്ടുപോകാം. ഒരു തുടക്കമായി, രാഘവവാര്യര്‍ സാറിനും ബാക്കിയുള്ളവര്‍ക്കുമായി ഇന്‍ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റിലെ ഇന്നത്തെ ഒരു ചോദ്യം തരാം. മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റില്‍ ഈ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്ന പീറ്റര്‍ ആണ് ഇത്‌ ചോദിച്ചത്‌. ‘സ്ക്ര‘ എന്ന കൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന് ഏതൊക്കെ രൂപങ്ങള്‍ ഉണ്ട്‌ എന്നായിരുന്നു ചോദ്യം. എനിക്കറിയാവുന്ന നാലഞ്ച്‌ രൂപങ്ങള്‍ ഞാന്‍ വരച്ചുകൊടുത്തു. അപ്പോള്‍ ഗണേശന്‍ എന്ന തമിഴ്‌ ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയില്‍ ഗവേഷണം ചെയ്യുന്നവന്‍ പറയുന്നു; ‘സ’യ്ക്കും പഴയമലയാളത്തില്‍ ചില്ലുണ്ടായിരുന്നു. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ സ-ചില്ല്‌ ക്ര എന്നും എഴുതാം എന്ന്‌. ഇത്‌ ശരിയാണോ? എനിക്ക്‌ ഒരു പിടിയും ഇല്ലാത്ത കാര്യമാണ്. തമിഴ് ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയും മലയാളവും തമ്മിലുള്ള വേര്‍തിരിവ്‌ എഴുത്ത്‌ വച്ച്‌ നോക്കിയാല്‍ എവിടെയാണ്. (ഗണേശന്‍ എവിടെ നോക്കിയാലും ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയേ കാണൂ എന്നതുകൊണ്ടാണ് കക്ഷിയെ സംശയിക്കുന്നത്‌) മറുപടി ഇവിടെ എഴുതിയാലും, ഇന്‍ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ നേരെ എഴുതിയാലും ഒരു കുഴപ്പവുമില്ല. ഇത്‌ യുണീക്കോഡിലെ കുഴക്കുന്ന പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്‍ ഒന്നുമല്ല. എന്നാലും അവിടത്തെ ഡിസ്കഷനില്‍ നിന്നും ഒരു സാമ്പിള്‍ ഇവിടെ ഇട്ടു എന്ന്‌ മാത്രം. സുനില്‍ 8/26/2006 05:02:03 AM അഭിവന്ദ്യരേ, എന്റെ ചെറിയ ഒരു നിര്‍ദ്ദേശം. ഇത്തരമൊരു സംവാദം ചിന്തയുടെ സംവാദം ഫോറത്തില്‍ നടന്നാല്‍ തീര്‍ച്ചയായും ഞാന്‍ അവ പ്രിന്റ് എടുത്ത്‌ അഡ്ഡ്രസ്സ് കൈവശമുള്ള നാട്റ്റിലെ എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കും അയച്ചുകൊടുക്കാം.മഹേഷ്/പി.പി.ആര്‍/ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ എന്നിവര്‍ നാട്ടിലാണല്ലോ. അവര്‍ക്കതു ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുകയും തിരിച്ച്‌ ഫോറത്തിലെക്ക്‌ വിവരങള്‍ സമാഹരിക്കുകയും ആകാം. ബൂലോകക്ലബില്‍, പോസ്റ്റുകള്‍ താം തിരിച്ച്‌ ലിസ്റ്റ് ചെയ്യുന്നില്ല. അതിനാല്‍ തന്നെ ഈ ബ്ലോഗിലെ ഈ സംവാദത്തിലേക്ക്‌ എത്തിപ്പെടാന്‍ വളരെ വിഷമം.ഇപ്പോള്‍ തന്നെ ഈ പോസ്റ്റിന്റെ ലിന്‍ക് ഞാന്‍ പ്രത്യ്ഏകം സൊക്ഷിച്ചിരിക്കുകയാണ്. എല്ലാവരും സമ്മതിച്ചാല്‍ ചിന്ത ഫോറത്തിലേക്ക്‌ ഇത്രയും ഭാഗങള്‍ മാറ്റുകയും പ്രിന്റ്‌ ചെയ്ത്‌ ഏവര്‍ക്കും അയച്ചുകൊടുക്കുകയും ചെയ്യ്ം. മേല്വിലാസങള്‍ ദയവായി അയച്ചുതരിക.-സു- പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ 8/26/2006 05:43:46 AM സിബു, തമിഴ്‌ദേശങ്ങളില്‍ സംസ്കൃതം എഴുതാനായി ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയാണു് ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരുന്നതു്. സംസ്കൃതത്തിന്റെ സ്വാധീനം ഏറെയുണ്ടായിരുന്ന തമിഴ്‌ദേശമായ മലനാട്ടില്‍ അതുകൊണ്ടു തന്നെ ഗ്രന്ഥലിപി (തമിഴ് മൂലമായുള്ള വാക്കുകള്‍ വട്ടെഴുത്തിലും സംസ്കൃതം ഗ്രന്ഥത്തിലും) വ്യാപകമായി ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരുന്നു. മണിപ്രവാളം കൃതികള്‍ (മലയാളം-സംസ്കൃതം) മിക്കവയും ഇത്തരം ഹൈബ്രിഡ് ലിപിയിലാണു് പത്തൊന്‍‌പതാം നൂറ്റാണ്ടുവരെയും എഴുതിക്കൊണ്ടിരുന്നതു് . രണ്ടു തരത്തിലുള്ള ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയില്‍ പല്ലവഗ്രന്ഥമായിരുന്നു മലയാളത്തിനു് ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരുന്നതെന്നും തെളിവുകളുണ്ടു് (ഇത്രയും ബ്രിട്ടാനിക്ക തരുന്ന വിവരം). വിക്കിയിലെ Malayalam Script, Grantha, Malayalam Language എന്നീ ലേഖനങ്ങള്‍ കാണുക, വട്ടെഴുത്തും ഗ്രന്ഥലിപിയും ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരുന്ന കാലത്തെപറ്റി പരാമര്‍ശങ്ങളുണ്ടു്. ഈ ചിത്രവും കാണുക. സ-യുടെ ചില്ലിനു ഗണേശനോടു് തെളിവുകള്‍ ചോദിക്കൂ :) suruma::സുറുമ 8/26/2006 07:13:21 AM ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡിങില്‍ ശരിയായ സ്ഥാനം നിര്‍ണ്ണയിച്ചില്ലെങ്കില്‍ index ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ കൃത്യത നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടേക്കാം.ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് കാര്‍,കാര്,കാറ്‍ ഇവയുടെ ക്രമം എന്തായിരിക്കും? പുതിയലിപി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഒരാള്‍ക്ക് കൂട്ടക്ഷരം prevent ചെയ്യാന്‍ ZWNJ ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ തോന്നില്ല.'ലോക്‌സഭ' എന്നത് പഴയലിപിയില്‍ 'ലോക്സഭ' എന്നാകും. ബെന്നി::benny 8/26/2006 10:29:31 AM സിബുവിന്‍റെ ഈ പോസ്റ്റ് വിശദമായി വായിച്ചു, ഒപ്പം കമന്‍റുകളും. പത്തു ദിവസമായി ഇന്‍ഡിക് ഡിസ്കഷന്‍ ലിസ്റ്റിലെ മെയിലുകളും വായിക്കുന്നു. ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ഡിവൈസുകളും ഭാഷയും “ഭൂരിപക്ഷത്തെ, അവര്‍ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റേയും നെറ്റിന്റേയും വരേണ്യലോകത്തിലില്ല എന്ന ഒറ്റ കാരണം കൊണ്ടു ഭാഷാകമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്‍റെ എല്ലാ ആധികാരികതയും നാം സ്വയം സൂത്രത്തില്‍ എറ്റെടുക്കുകയാണു്‌” എന്ന് ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ എഴുതിയത് വായിച്ചു. പ്രഭാകരവാര്യര്‍മാരല്ല സിബുവും ഉമേഷുമെന്ന് ഞാനും സമ്മതിക്കുന്നു. ഭാഷാ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിംഗിന്‍റെ ആധികാരികത സിബുവടങ്ങുന്ന ചെറിയൊരു ന്യൂനപക്ഷം ഏറ്റെടുത്തിരിക്കുന്നതിന് (അവര്‍ ഏറ്റെടുത്തതാണോ അതോ സാഹചര്യം അവരെ ഏറ്റെടുക്കാന്‍ നിര്‍ബന്ധിച്ചതാണോ എന്ന ചര്‍ച്ച വേറെ നടത്താം.) വേണ്ടത്ര ന്യായീകരണമുണ്ട് - ഭാഷയുടെ നിലനില്‍പ്പ് ഇനിമുതല്‍ ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ഡിവൈസുകളുമായി ബന്ധപ്പെട്ടാണുള്ളതെന്ന അപ്രിയസത്യം (ഈ അറിവ് ചിലര്‍ക്കെങ്കിലും അപ്രിയമാണെന്ന് എനിക്ക് നേരിട്ട് അനുഭവമുണ്ട്!) അവര്‍ക്കറിയാം. ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ഡിവൈസുകളില്‍ സെര്‍ച്ചിംഗിനും സോര്‍ട്ടിംഗിനും വഴങ്ങാത്ത ഒരു ഭാഷയ്ക്കും ഇനി നിലനില്‍ക്കാന്‍ പറ്റില്ല എന്ന കാര്യം മനസ്സിരുത്തി മനസ്സിലാക്കി വേണം നമുക്ക് മുന്നോട്ട് പോവാന്‍. ഹുസ്സൈന്‍റെ “പത്തുപേര്‍” ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ സച്ചിദാനന്ദന് ഒഴികെ മറ്റാര്‍ക്കും - വേണുഗോപാലപ്പണിക്കര്‍ ആരാണ്? - ഇവിടെ പറയുന്നതൊന്നും മനസ്സിലാവില്ല എന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു. പരിതാപകരമായ അവസ്ഥയാണത്. (പ്രഭാകരവാര്യരെ ഈ ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ ഉള്‍പ്പെടുത്താമായിരുന്നു.) എഴുപതുകളിലെ കൊലപാതകം എഴുപതുകളിലെ കൊലപാതകം നടന്നില്ലായിരുന്നുവെങ്കില്‍ വലിയൊരു കുതിച്ചുചാട്ടം മലയാളഭാഷയ്ക്ക് സാധിക്കില്ലായിരുന്നു. തമിഴിലും ഈ രീതിയിലൊരു “ലിപി പരിഷ്കരണം” അറുപതുകളില്‍ നടന്നിരുന്നു, തന്തൈ പെരിയാറിന്‍റെ നേതൃത്വത്തില്‍. “The Tamil Alphabet looks primitive! How many loops! How many dashes! How many upward turns? How many downward turns! Such cumbersome orthography in the present day! Do we need so many letters today? Why do we need 216 letters?” എന്നാണ് പെരിയാര്‍ ചോദിച്ചത്. പ്രിന്‍റിംഗ് സാങ്കേതികതയെ സഹായിക്കുന്ന രീതിയില്‍ പെരിയാര്‍ പരിഷ്കരിച്ചെടുത്ത ലിപിയാണ് ഇന്ന് തമിഴ്‌നാട് മുഴുവന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. “The glory and excellence of a language and its script depend on how easily they can be understood or learnt and on nothing else” എന്നായിരുന്നു പെരിയാറിന്‍റെ മുദ്രാവാക്യം. സംസ്കൃതത്തേക്കാളും പഴമ അവകാശപ്പെടാവുന്ന തമിഴിന് പെരിയാറിന്‍റെ ഈ ലിപി പരിഷ്കരണം കൊണ്ട് എന്തെങ്കിലും പ്രശ്നമുണ്ടായതായി ഞാന്‍ കേട്ടിട്ടില്ല. ലിപിയെ വീണ്ടും ലളിതമാക്കണമെന്നും യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്‍‌സോര്‍ഷ്യം, തമിഴിനെ “ലളിത ഭാഷ”യായി അംഗീകരിക്കണമെന്നുമാണ് ചില തമിഴ് ഭാഷാപ്രേമികള്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ ആവശ്യപ്പെടുന്നത്. ഭൂരിപക്ഷവും സാങ്കേതികതയും “ചില്ലിന്റെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ ഒരു അന്തിമ തീരുമാനം ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ഭാഗ്യവാന്‍മാര്‍ മാത്രം തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌ ഭാഷയോടും ജനതയോടും ചെയ്യുന്ന അനീതിയായിരിക്കും” എന്ന് ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ എഴുതിക്കണ്ടു. പ്രിന്‍റിംഗ് സാങ്കേതികത കേരളത്തില്‍ എത്തിയപ്പോഴും ഭാഗ്യചെയ്ത ചിലര്‍ മാത്രമാണ് തീരുമാനങ്ങള്‍ എടുത്തിരുന്നത്. പിന്നീടീ തീരുമാനങ്ങള്‍ ഭൂരിപക്ഷത്തിന് മുമ്പിലെത്തുകയും അവര്‍ തള്ളേണ്ടത് തള്ളുകയും കൊള്ളേണ്ടത് കൊള്ളുകയും ചെയ്യുകയായിരുന്നു. സാങ്കേതികതയുടെ പിന്നണിക്കഥകളെല്ലാം സകലരോടും പറഞ്ഞതിനുശേഷം മാത്രം മതി തീരുമാനമെന്നത് ഒരു ഐഡിയല്‍ സങ്കല്‍പ്പമാണ്, എന്നാല്‍ നടക്കാത്ത കാര്യം. ഭാഷാ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിംഗിന്‍റെ കാര്യത്തിലും ഇങ്ങനെത്തന്നെ. പ്രശ്നം, പ്രശ്നം സര്‍വത്ര ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ കണ്ടന്‍റിന്‍റെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ മലയാളം വളരെ മുന്നിലാണ്. നെറ്റില്‍, ഹിന്ദിയും തമിഴും കഴിഞ്ഞാല്‍ ഏറ്റവും കൂടുതല്‍ കണ്ടന്‍റ് ഉള്ളത് മലയാളത്തിലാണ്. ഈ കണ്ടന്‍റാവട്ടെ, വിവിധ ഫോണ്ടുകളിലും യൂണിക്കോഡിലുമാണ്. ബ്ലോഗുകളുടെ പ്രചാരമേറിയതോടെയാണ് മലയാളത്തില്‍ യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്ടന്‍റ് വര്‍ദ്ധിക്കാന്‍ തുടങ്ങിയത്. വിവിധതരത്തിലുള്ള ഗവേഷണാ‍വശ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ പാകത്തിലുള്ളൊരു കോര്‍പസ് ഉണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ആവശ്യമായ യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്ടന്‍റ് ഇപ്പോള്‍ നെറ്റിലുണ്ട്. നിര്‍ഭാഗ്യകരമെന്നു പറയട്ടെ, മലയാളത്തില്‍ ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്ടന്‍റ് ഉപയോഗിച്ച് ഒരു ഗവേഷണ പ്രവര്‍ത്തനവും നടത്താന്‍ പറ്റില്ല. സോര്‍ട്ടിംഗും സെര്‍ച്ചിംഗും ഫൈന്‍ഡ് ആന്‍ഡ് റീപ്ലേസിംഗുമൊന്നും വേണ്ട രീതിയില്‍ നടത്താന്‍ ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്ടന്‍റ് ഉപയോഗിച്ച് സാധ്യമല്ല. ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള യൂണിക്കോഡ് മലയാളത്തില്‍ “ഡെസ്ക്ടോപ്പ്” എന്ന വാക്ക് മൂന്നോ നാലോ രീതിയില്‍ ടൈപ്പ് ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നത് ഞാന്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഈയവസ്ഥയില്‍ അങ്ങനെയാണ് സോര്‍ട്ടിംഗും സെര്‍ച്ചിംഗും ഫൈന്‍ഡ് ആന്‍ഡ് റീപ്ലേസിംഗുമൊക്കെ നടക്കുക. ഇതിന് പുറമെ ചില്ലക്ഷര, സംവൃതോകാര പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ വേറെയും. കാരക്റ്റര്‍ മാപ്പിംഗും ഗ്ലിഫ് സൃഷ്ടിയും “ഡെസ്ക്ടോപ്പ്” പ്രശ്നം യൂണിക്കോഡിന്‍റേതല്ല, ഫോണ്ടിന്‍റേതാണെന്ന് സിബു വാദിച്ചേക്കും. സമ്മതിക്കുന്നു. മൈക്രോ‍സോഫ്റ്റിന്‍റെ ഓഫീസ് ലിപ്പ് പുറത്തിറങ്ങിക്കഴിഞ്ഞു. അവരതില്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നത് കാര്‍ത്തിക ഫോണ്ടാണ്. അതായത് ഓഫീസ് ലിപ്പില്‍ മലയാളം പുതിയ ലിപിയുടെ ഗ്ലിഫുകളാണ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. നമ്മുടെ മെഷീനിലുള്ള രചന, അഞ്ജലി ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ച് നമുക്കിത് പഴയ ലിപിയിലാക്കാന്‍ പറ്റില്ലെന്നും മനസ്സിലാക്കുക. നാളെ അഡോബിയും അവരുടെ ഉല്‍പ്പന്നങ്ങള്‍ ലോക്കലൈസ് ചെയ്തേക്കും. അവരതില്‍ രചന ഉപയോഗിക്കുകയാണെങ്കിലോ? യൂണിക്കോഡ് സംവാദങ്ങളില്‍ നമ്മള്‍ എപ്പോഴും ലിപിയുടെ ആന്തരിക പ്രതിനിധീകരണത്തെ പറ്റി മാത്രമാണ് ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുന്നത്. ആന്തരിക പ്രതിനിധീകരണത്തെ ഡിസ്പ്ലേയില്‍ കാണിക്കുന്ന ഗ്ലിഫുകളെപ്പറ്റിയും നമ്മള്‍ ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യണം. ഗ്ലിഫ് സൃഷ്ടിയിലെ മാനകീകരണത്തെ പറ്റി എപ്പോഴാണ് നാം ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുക? ആരാണ് ശരി? രചനയെയും ഹുസ്സൈനെയും പരിചയപ്പെടുത്തുമ്പോള്‍ “തല്‍ക്കാലം” രചനയെ വിശ്വസിക്കാന്‍ വിശ്വം ആവശ്യപ്പെട്ടത് ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചു. “പ്‌രബോധചന്‌ദ്‌രിക” എന്നെഴുതി, ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ പരിഹസിക്കുന്ന പ്രബോധചന്ദ്രന്‍ മാഷുടെ കേസിലും നമുക്കീ “താല്‍ക്കാലിക” ക്ലോസ് ചേര്‍ക്കാം. മലയാളത്തിലെന്നല്ല, എല്ലാ ഭാഷകളിലും ചില അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ അന്യം നിന്ന് പോയിട്ടുണ്ട്, പോയിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്നുമുണ്ട്. ഏറ്റവും ലളിതമാക്കുകയാണ് ഭാഷയെ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാനുള്ള മികച്ച വഴി. ഇങ്ങനെ മലയാളത്തെ ലളിതമാക്കാനുള്ള മാഷിന്‍റെ അമിതാവേശമാവാം അദ്ദേഹത്തെ പലര്‍ക്കും അപ്രിയനാക്കിയത്. “അതിനു് ലോകത്തിലെ ജീവിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നതും മൃതമായതുമായ എല്ലാ ഭാഷകളുടെയും എഴുത്തുരൂപങ്ങള്‍ എന്‍കോഡുചെയ്യേണ്ടതായിട്ടുണ്ടു്” എന്ന് കെവിന്‍ എഴുതിക്കണ്ടു. തീര്‍ച്ചയായും ഇത് വേണ്ടതാണ്. എന്നാല്‍ എല്ലാ എഴുത്തുരൂപങ്ങളും (ഗ്ലിഫുകളും) പുരരുജ്ജീവിപ്പിച്ച് പ്രായോഗികഭാഷയില്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കണം എന്ന് പറയുന്നത് ശരിയാണോ? അങ്ങനെ ചെയ്യുക വഴി ഭാഷ സങ്കീര്‍ണ്ണമാവുകയല്ലേ ചെയ്യുന്നത്? ചില സംശയങ്ങള്‍ സ്പീച്ച് റെക്കഗ്നൈസേഷന്‍റെയും ഗ്രാമര്‍ ചെക്കിംഗിന്‍റെയും കാലഘട്ടമാണിത്. ദ്രാവിഡഭാഷകളിലെ സന്ധികള്‍ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്നതിനുള്ള സംവിധാനം (മിനിമല്‍ ലെവലിലെങ്കിലും) യൂണിക്കോഡില്‍ ഉണ്ടെന്നു തോന്നുന്നു. എന്‍റെ സംശയം ഇതാണ് - ഈ സംവിധാനം മെച്ചപ്പെടുത്തുന്നതിനു വേണ്ട ഔട്ട്‌പുട്ടുകള്‍ ആരാണ് കൊടുക്കുന്നത്? ഏതൊക്കെ അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ കൂടിച്ചേരണമെന്നും ഏതൊക്കെ ചേരരുതെന്നുമുള്ള ഏകദേശ ധാരണ യൂണിക്കോഡില്‍ ഇപ്പോഴുണ്ട്. ഈ സംവിധാനത്തിന് എത്രത്തോളം ആഴത്തില്‍ പോവാന്‍ കഴിയും? മിനിമല്‍ ലെവലിലുള്ള സന്ധി നിയമങ്ങള്‍ മാത്രമാണോ യൂണിക്കോഡിന് നിര്‍ദ്ദേശിക്കാന്‍ കഴിയുക? എന്ത് അടിസ്ഥാനത്തിലാണ് യൂണിക്കോഡ് ഇത്തരം നിയമങ്ങള്‍ ചേര്‍ക്കുന്നത്? Hussain Rachana 8/26/2006 12:31:20 PM ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ 'ജി ശങ്കരപ്പിള്ള' എന്നത്‌ 'കെ ജി ശങ്കരപ്പിള്ള' എന്ന് തിരുത്തണം. - ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ 8/26/2006 09:11:20 PM പ്രിയ സുഹൃത്തുക്കളേ, ഉള്ളടക്കം കൊണ്ടും പങ്കെടുക്കുന്നവരുടെ പ്രാമുഖ്യം കൊണ്ടും ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ പ്രാധാന്യം അനുദിനം ഏറിവരുകയാണ്. ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബ് എന്ന തിരക്കേറിയ, പലര്‍ക്കും സര്‍വ്വതന്ത്ര നിയന്ത്രണമുള്ള ഒരു ബ്ലോഗില്‍ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ച തുടരുന്നതില്‍ ചിലരൊക്കെ ആശങ്ക പ്രകടിപ്പിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്. എന്തുവേണമെന്ന് കൂട്ടായി തന്നെ തീരുമാനിക്കാം. എന്റെ അഭിപ്രായത്തില്‍ ഇവിടെതന്നെ തുടരുകയാണ് നല്ലത്. blogspot.com എന്ന ഒരൊറ്റ ഏജന്‍സിക്കു മാത്രമേ ഈ ഇടത്തില്‍ പരമാധികാരമുള്ളൂ. ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബിലെ നമ്മുടെ മറ്റു കൂട്ടുകാരൊക്കെ ഈ പോസ്റ്റിനും കമന്റുകള്‍ക്കും തല്‍ക്കാലം ഉപദ്രവമൊന്നും ചെയ്യില്ലെന്നും പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കാം. ഇതോടൊപ്പം തന്നെ ഈ പേജിന്റെ പകര്‍പ്പുകള്‍ മറ്റിടങ്ങളിലായി സൂക്ഷിക്കുവാനും ശ്രമിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്. കൂടാതെ ഇതു മൊത്തമായി, പതിവായി പുന:പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കുന്ന ഒരു PDF തുടര്‍പ്പുസ്തകമാക്കാമെന്നും ആലോചിക്കുന്നു.ഉള്ളടക്കം ഏറുന്ന മുറയ്ക്ക് രണ്ടോ മൂന്നോ ദിവസത്തിലൊരിക്കല്‍ എന്ന നിലയ്ക്ക് ഈ PDF ശൃംഖല ഈ-മെയിലിലോ അച്ചടിച്ചോ താല്‍പ്പര്യമുള്ള ആളുകള്‍ക്ക് എത്തിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്. ദയവുചെയ്ത് നിങ്ങളുടെ അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ അറിയിക്കുക. ചന്ത്രക്കാരന് 8/26/2006 09:52:14 PM‍ ആദ്യമേ പറയട്ടെ, നാജൊരു ഭാഷാപരിജ്ഞാനിയോ യൂണീകോഡിനെക്കുറിച്ചറിവുള്ള സാങ്കേതികവിദഗ്ദ്ധനോ അല്ല. unicode.orgല്‍നിന്നും കിട്ടിയ കുറെ വിവരങ്ങളും സിബുവിന്റെ വിക്കി ലേഖനവും ബെന്നിയോടു കുറച്ചു സംസാരിച്ചതുംവച്ചാണ്‌ ഇതെഴുതുന്നത്‌. മാറിയ സാഹചര്യങ്ങളില്‍ ഭാഷയുടെ നിലനില്‍പ്പ്‌ വിനിമയോപാധി എന്ന നിലയില്‍നിന്നും വളരെയധികം മാറിയിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. ചിന്തിക്കാന്‍വേണ്ട അടിസ്ഥാനോപാധിയാണ്‌ ഇന്നു ഭാഷ. വിനിമയത്തിന്‌ മറ്റു പല രീതികളും സാധ്യമാണെങ്കിലും ചിന്തിക്കാനും ചിന്തയെ index ചെയ്യാനും പകര്‍ത്താനും പിന്നീടാവശ്യമുള്ളപ്പോള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തുപയോഗിക്കാനും ഭാഷ അനിവാര്യ്മാണ്‌. ഇതേ പ്രക്രിയയില്‍നിന്നും manual labourനെ ഒഴിവാക്കി മനുഷ്യന്റെ ക്രിയേറ്റിവിറ്റിക്ക്‌ പരമാവധി സാദ്ധ്യതകള്‍ തുറന്നുകൊടുക്കുകയാണ്‌, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ആയിരിക്കണം, ഭാഷകമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ ലക്ഷ്യം. ബെന്നിയും സിബുവും(വിക്കിയില്‍) സൂചിപ്പിച്ചതുപോലെ ഡിജിറ്റല്‍ ലോകത്തെ ഭാഷകളുടെ പ്രസക്തിതന്നെ അതിന്റെ സെര്‍ച്ചബിലിറ്റിയിലാണ്‌. ഒരു വേര്‍ഡ്പ്രോസസ്സരിനകത്ത്നട്ത്തുന്ന സെര്‍ച്ചും റീപ്ലേസുമല്ല, സെര്‍ച്ച്‌എന്‍ജിനുകള്‍ക്കും വെബ്സ്പൈഡറുകള്‍ക്കും എളുപ്പത്തില്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്‍ ലഭ്യമാക്കാനും അവയെ നിമിഷനേരംകൊണ്ട്‌ ഇന്‍ഡക്സ്‌ ചെയ്യാനും കഴിയുന്നരീതിയിലുള്ള സെര്‍ച്ചബിലിറ്റി.(പി.ഭാസ്കരനുണ്ണിയുടെ രണ്ടു പുസ്തകങ്ങള്‍, പത്തൊമ്പതാം നൂറ്റാണ്ടിന്റേയും ഇരുപതാം നൂറ്റാണ്ടിന്റെയും കേരളചരിത്രം, searchable ആയ ഒരു ഫോര്‍മാറ്റിലായിരുന്നെങ്കില്‍ എന്നാശിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. അമൂല്യമായ ചരിത്രരേഖകള്‍, പക്ഷേ ഒരു വാക്ക്‌ അന്വേഷിച്ചുകണ്ടുപിടിക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ കഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടുപോകും) അത്തരമൊരു ഭാഷകമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിനുമാത്രമേ അറിവിന്റെ ഉല്‍പ്പാദകര്‍ക്ക്‌ ആവശ്യമായ വിവരങ്ങല്‍ സമയത്തെത്തിക്കന്‍ കഴിയൂ. ആ വിവരങ്ങളാണ്‌ നാളത്തെ അറിവുകള്‍, തര്‍ജ്ജമചെയ്യപ്പെട്ട സെകന്‍ഡ്‌ഹാന്‍ഡ്‌ വിവരങ്ങളല്ല, ആ ഭാഷയില്‍ ചിന്തിക്കുകയും അതില്‍ത്തന്നെ ഉല്‍പ്പാദിക്കപ്പെടുകയും ചെയ്ത മൗലികമായ അറിവുകള്‍. ഒരു ഭാഷ വളരുന്നത്‌ കുറെപ്പേര്‍ അതുപയോഗിക്കുമ്പോളല്ല, കുറച്ചുപേര്‍ ആ ഭാഷയില്‍ ചിന്തിക്കുമ്പോളാണ്‌. മലയാളം യൂണീകോഡില്‍ ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള പ്രശ്നം ഭാഷാപരമെന്നതിനേക്കാള്‍ സാങ്കേതികമാണെന്നാണ്‌ ഞാന്‍ മനസ്സിലാക്കുന്നത്‌. ആരുംതന്നെ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുകണ്ടിട്ടില്ലാത്ത മലയാളം അക്കങ്ങള്‍ക്കുവരെ യൂണീകോഡ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങുണ്ടായിരിക്കെ വ്യാപകമായി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ചില്ലക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ക്കതുവേണ്ടെന്ന്‌ പറയുന്നത്‌ അതിശയമായിത്തോന്നുന്നു. ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ നയിക്കുന്ന രചനയാണ്‌ ഇത്തരമൊരു നീക്കത്തിന്‌ മുന്‍കൈയെടുത്തതെങ്കില്‍ എന്തായിരുന്നു അത്തരമൊരു തീരുമാനത്തിനുപിന്നിലെന്ന് വിശദമാക്കിയാല്‍ നന്നായിരുന്നു. അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ വെര്‍ഷനുംകൂടി പരിഗണിക്കാതെ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ച പൂര്‍ണ്ണമാകില്ലല്ലോ. ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ പറയുന്ന ഭാഷാവിദഗ്ദരുടെ ലിസ്റ്റ്‌ ചിരിപ്പിക്കുന്നതാണെന്നുപറയാതിരിക്കാന്‍ വയ്യ. ഇവരില്‍ ഏതെങ്കിലും നാലുപേരെ (ബെന്നി പറഞ്ഞപോലെ സച്ചിദാനന്ദനെ ഒഴിവാക്കാം, വേണുഗോപാലപ്പണിക്കര്‍ ആരാണെന്നെനിക്കറിയുകയുമില്ല) ഒരു കമ്മറ്റിയിലിട്ടാല്‍ അടുത്ത നൂറുവര്‍ഷത്തേക്ക്‌ മലയാളത്തില്‍ യൂണികോഡ്‌ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ തീരില്ല. ഒരു ഹൈസ്കൂള്‍ മലയാളം അധ്യാപകനു കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യാന്‍ കഴിയുന്നതിലുംകൂടുതല്‍ ഭാഷാപ്രശ്നങ്ങളുണ്ടൊ ഇതില്‍? ഒരു ഭാഷ ഉപയോഗിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്‌ ചിന്തിക്കാന്‍ അതു നകുന്ന സാധ്യതകളുടെയും ചിന്തക്കാവശ്യമായ വിവരങ്ങള്‍ നല്‍കാനുള്ള ശേഷിയുടെയും അടിസ്ഥാനത്തിലായിരിക്കും.. knowledge ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഒരു സമൂഹം എന്ന നിലയില്‍നിന്നും അതു സൃഷ്ടിക്കുന്ന സമൂഹം എന്ന നിലയിലേക്കൂള്ള പരിവര്‍ത്തനത്തില്‍ ഭാാഷ ഒരു വലിയ പങ്കുവഹിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്‌. സാഹിത്യ്കാരന്റെയും അവന്റെ വായനക്കരന്റെയും നൊസ്റ്റാള്‍ജിയക്ക്‌ ഭാഷയുടെ വീഴ്ചയില്‍ ഒന്നും ചെയ്യാനാകില്ല. അതിലും ഭേദം തീര്‍ച്ചയായും ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ പരിഹസിച്ച ഐ.ടി.മെറ്റലര്‍ജിക്കാരാണ്‌. മയ്യഴി 8/27/2006 03:28:17 AM ബെന്നി, പ്രമുഖ ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്ര പണ്ഡിതനായ ഡോ.ടി.ബി.വേണുഗോപാലപ്പണിക്കര്‍ കാലിക്കറ്റ്‌ യൂനിവേഴ്സിറ്റിയില്‍ മലയാളവിഭാഗം മേധാവിയായിരിന്നു. വ്യാകരണമല്ല ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്രമെന്നും ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്രമല്ല ലാങ്ഗ്വിജ്‌ ടെക്നോളജിയെന്നും മനസ്സിലാക്കാനോ അംഗീകരിക്കാനോ പലപ്പോഴും നമ്മുടെ പണ്ഡിതന്മാര്‍ കൂട്ടാക്കാറില്ലെങ്കിലും ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ അവര്‍ക്കു കാര്യമില്ലെന്ന നിലപാട്‌ ശരിയല്ല.ചര്‍ച്ചകളുടെ ഉള്ളടക്കം പരമാവധി ആളുകളില്‍ എത്തിക്കുകയല്ലേ നല്ലത്‌? കണ്ണൂസ്‌ 8/27/2006 05:00:11 AM മൂന്ന് ദിവസത്തെ ഗ്യാപ്പിന്‌ ശേഷം നെറ്റില്‍ കയറിയപ്പോള്‍ ആദ്യം വന്ന് നോക്കിയത്‌ ഇവിടെയാണ്‌. നിറഞ്ഞ സന്തോഷം. എല്ലാ ഭാഷാ പണ്ഡിതരേയും നേരിട്ട്‌ ഇത്തരം ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളിക്കാനുള്ള പ്രായോഗിക പ്രയാസങ്ങള്‍ കണക്കിലെടുക്കണ്ടേ? അതു നോക്കുമ്പോള്‍ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടാത്ത / ചര്‍ച്ചയിലുള്ള വിഷയങ്ങളുടെ ഒരു ലിസ്റ്റ്‌ ഉണ്ടാക്കി പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കുന്നത്‌ നന്നായിരിക്കും എന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു. നമുക്ക്‌ ഈ കാര്യത്തില്‍ പോസിറ്റിവ്‌ ആയി സംഭാവന ചെയ്യാന്‍ കഴിയും എന്ന വിശ്വാസമുള്ള ഓരോരുത്തരുടേയും അഭിപ്രായം, ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ ഉന്നയിച്ചിട്ടുള്ള ഓരോ വിഷയത്തിലും രേഖപ്പെടുത്തി, ക്രോഡീകരിക്കാമല്ലോ. മാധ്യമലോകത്തുള്ള നമ്മുടെ ബൂലോഗ സുഹൃത്തുക്കള്‍ക്ക്‌ ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ സഹായിക്കാന്‍ കഴിയില്ലേ? മയ്യഴി 8/27/2006 03:07:34 PM മലയാളം അക്കങ്ങള്‍ ടൈപ്പ്‌ ചെയ്യാന്‍ രചനയിലും വരമൊഴിയുടെ പുതിയ വേര്‍ഷനിലും സൌകര്യമുണ്ട്‌. ഇക്കാര്യത്തെക്കുറിച്ച്‌ ഡോ.എം.ആര്‍. രാഘവവാര്യര്‍ മുമ്പൊരിക്കല്‍ പറഞ്ഞ കാര്യം രേഖപ്പെടുത്തട്ടെ. ഇത്‌ വളരെ പ്രസക്തവും പ്രയോജനപ്രദവുമാണ്‌. എന്നാല്‍ മലയാളം അക്കങ്ങളെ ദശാംശസ്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ ക്രമത്തിലാണ്‌ ഈ ടെക്സ്റ്റ്‌ എഡിറ്ററുകള്‍ നമ്മുക്ക്‌ നല്‍കുന്നത്‌. അതിന്റെ തനതു രൂപത്തിലല്ല. അക്കങ്ങളുടെ തനത്‌ ആലേഖനരീതി തിരിച്ചു കൊണ്ടു വരേണ്ടതല്ലേ? സിബു::cibu 8/27/2006 06:19:47 PM സുറുമ: ചില്ല് എന്കോഡിങില് ശരിയായ സ്ഥാനം നിര്ണ്ണയിച്ചില്ലെങ്കില് index ചെയ്യുമ്പോള് കൃത്യത നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടേക്കാം.ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് കാര്,കാര്,കാറ് ഇവയുടെ ക്രമം എന്തായിരിക്കും? ഡിക്ഷ്ണറിയിലെ സോര്ട്ടിങ് ക്രമത്തിനെ കൊലേഷന് എന്നാണ് വിളിക്കുക. കൊലേഷനില് ഒരക്ഷരത്തിനും വ്യത്യസ്ത സംഖ്യകൊടുത്ത് അവയുടെ ഓഡറില് ആണ് സോര്ട്ടിങ് എന്നാണ് പൊതുവെ നമ്മള് ഡിക്ഷ്ണറികളില് കണ്ടുവരാറ്. യുണീക്കോഡ് കൊലേഷനില്, ഒരു അക്ഷരത്തിന് 3 (കൂടുതലും ആവാം) ലെവല് സംഖ്യകള് കൊടുക്കുന്നു. ഉദാ: അ = (4, 20, 2), ആ = (5, 20, 2) . സോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുമ്പോള് ആദ്യലെവല് സംഖ്യകള് വച്ചാദ്യം സോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നു. പിന്നെ, രണ്ടാം ലെവല് വച്ച് അതിനു ശേഷം മൂന്ന് എന്നിങ്ങനെ. അക്ഷരത്തിന്റെ ഏറ്റവും പ്രധാനപ്പെട്ട ഗുണങ്ങളാണ് ആദ്യത്തെ ലെവലില് വേര്ത്തിരിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്`. രണ്ടാമത്തെ ലെവലില് അത്രതന്നെ പ്രധാനമില്ലാത്തവ; ഉദാ: കാപ്പിറ്റല് ലെറ്റര് സ്മോള് ലെറ്റര്. http://www.unicode.org/reports/tr10/ എന്ന ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് ഇതിനെ പറ്റി വളരെ നന്നായി വിവരിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്. ഈ കൊലേഷന് വിലകള്ക്ക് യുണിക്കോഡ് ചാര്ട്ടിലെ വിലകളുമായി (encoded values) ബന്ധമില്ല. ഓരോ അക്ഷരത്തിന്റേയും ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് കൊലേഷന് വില എന്തെന്ന് ഇവിടെ പറയുന്നു: http://www.unicode.org/Public/UCA/latest/allkeys.txt ഇതാണ് ഒട്ടുമിക്ക പ്രോഗ്രാമുകളും ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. ഒരപ്ലിക്കെഷന് സ്വന്തം കൊലേഷന് വിലകള് നിശ്ചയിക്കുന്നതിനും ഒരു വിരോധവുമില്ല. മലയാളം കൊലേഷനില് ചില്ല്, സംവൃതോകാരം ചന്ദ്രക്കല എന്നിവ ചെറിയ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള് ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്നുണ്ട്. അതെങ്ങനെയാവാം എന്ന് നമുക്കിവിടെ ആലോചിക്കാവുന്ന ഒന്നാണ്. സുറുമ: പുതിയലിപി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഒരാള്ക്ക് കൂട്ടക്ഷരം prevent ചെയ്യാന് ZWNJ ഉപയോഗിക്കാന് തോന്നില്ല.'ലോക്സഭ' എന്നത് പഴയലിപിയില് 'ലോക്സഭ' എന്നാകും. ഇതൊരു വലിയ പ്രശ്നമാണ്; എന്റെ കയ്യില്‍ ഒരുത്തരവും ഇതിനില്ല. യുണീക്കോഡ്, രണ്ടുലിപിയും കൂടി ഒറ്റ എന്കോഡിങ് കൊണ്ട് റെപ്രസെന്റ് ചെയ്യാന് തീരുമാനിച്ചതിന്റെ സൈഡ് ഇഫക്റ്റാണിത്. ഇത് പഴയലിപിക്ക് ഒരു അഡ്വാന്റേജ് തരുന്നുണ്ട്. അതായത്, പഴയലിപിയിലെഴുതിയത് പുതിയ ലിപിക്കാരന് ഒരു പ്രശ്നവുമില്ലാതെ വായിക്കാം; എന്നാല് പുതിയലിപിയിലെഴുതിയത് പഴയലിപിക്കാരന് 'ലോക്സഭ', 'ദൃക്സാക്ഷി' പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്ലാതെ വായിക്കാനാവില്ല. അതായത്‌, മലയാളം തെറ്റുകൂടാതെ എഴുതണമെങ്കില്‍ പഴയലിപി തന്നെ ഉപയോഗിക്കണം എന്ന്‌. ഈ പ്രശ്നത്തെ പറ്റി കൂടുതല് ഇവിടെ: http://varamozhi.blogspot.com/2005/07/unicode-issues-with-visible-virama.html ബെന്നി: എഴുപതുകളിലെ കൊലപാതകം നടന്നില്ലായിരുന്നുവെങ്കില്‍ വലിയൊരു കുതിച്ചുചാട്ടം മലയാളഭാഷയ്ക്ക് സാധിക്കില്ലായിരുന്നു...ഗ്ലിഫ് സൃഷ്ടിയിലെ മാനകീകരണത്തെ പറ്റി എപ്പോഴാണ് നാം ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുക? എന്തു് കുതിച്ചു ചാട്ടം? 1980-കള്‍ വരെ പഴയലിപി തന്നെയാണ് അച്ചടിയില്‍. ടൈപ്രൈറ്ററിന് വേണ്ടിയാണ് ലിപിയെ മുറിച്ചത്‌. അതല്ലാതെ വേറേ വഴിയില്ലായിരുന്നു. 1980-ന് ശേഷം, കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറ് ടൈപ്പ്സെറ്റിങ് (അച്ചുനിരത്തിയല്ലാതെ) വന്നപ്പോഴാണ് പ്രസാധകരും ടെക്സ്റ്റ് ബുക്കുകളും ആവഴി പോയത്‌. 1980-ന് ശേഷം 2000-വരെ എന്തെങ്കിലും കുതിച്ചു ചാട്ടം നടന്നുവോ? 2000-ഇല്‍ ആറ്‌ ഫോണ്ട്‌ ഫയലുകള്‍ വച്ച്‌ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ ടൈപ്പ്സെറ്റിങിലും പഴയലിപി ആവാം എന്ന്‌ രചന കാണിച്ചു തന്നു. അപ്പോഴേയ്ക്കും യുണീക്കോഡിന്റെ കാലമായി. പഴയലിപി പുതിയലിപി എന്നിവയല്ലാതായി വിനിമയരീതി; പകരം അത്‌ കൂടുതല്‍ ഗോപ്യമായ എന്‍‌കോഡിംഗ് ആയിമാറി. ഇന്ന്‌, സ്കൂളുകളില്‍ ഏത്‌ ലിപി പഠിക്കണം എന്നത്‌ മാത്രമാണ് ചോദ്യം. അതിന്റെ ഉത്തരമായാല്‍ ബാക്കിയെല്ലാത്തിന്റേയും ഉത്തരം എളുപ്പത്തില്‍ കിട്ടും. ബെന്നി: സാങ്കേതികതയുടെ പിന്നണിക്കഥകളെല്ലാം സകലരോടും പറഞ്ഞതിനുശേഷം മാത്രം മതി തീരുമാനമെന്നത് ഒരു ഐഡിയല്‍ സങ്കല്‍പ്പമാണ്, എന്നാല്‍ നടക്കാത്ത കാര്യം. ഭാഷാ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിംഗിന്‍റെ കാര്യത്തിലും ഇങ്ങനെത്തന്നെ. സത്യം. ബെന്നി: സോര്‍ട്ടിംഗും സെര്‍ച്ചിംഗും ഫൈന്‍ഡ് ആന്‍ഡ് റീപ്ലേസിംഗുമൊന്നും വേണ്ട രീതിയില്‍ നടത്താന്‍ ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്ടന്‍റ് ഉപയോഗിച്ച് സാധ്യമല്ല. എന്തുകൊണ്ട്‌ പറ്റില്ല? ബെന്നി: ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള യൂണിക്കോഡ് മലയാളത്തില്‍ “ഡെസ്ക്ടോപ്പ്” എന്ന വാക്ക് മൂന്നോ നാലോ രീതിയില്‍ ടൈപ്പ് ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നത് ഞാന്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്. യുണീക്കോഡ് സ്പെല്ലിംഗില്‍ ആണോ വ്യത്യാസം; അതോ ഫോണ്ട്‌ കാണിക്കുന്നതിലുള്ളതോ?. യുണീക്കോഡ് സ്പെല്ലിംഗിലുള്ള വേരിയേഷന്‍സ് ആണെങ്കില്‍ പ്രശ്നമാണ്. അത്‌ മിക്കവാറും യുണിക്കോഡല്ല, ഭാഷ പരിഹരിക്കേണ്ട കാര്യങ്ങളാവും. അതായത്‌ ‘ഡെസ്ക്‍ടോപ്’ എന്നാണോ ‘ഡെസ്ക്‍ടോപ്പ്’ എന്നാണോ എന്നത്‌ ഭാഷ തീരുമാനിക്കേണ്ടതാണ് എന്നര്‍ഥം. ബെന്നി: അവരതില്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നത് കാര്‍ത്തിക ഫോണ്ടാണ്. അതായത് ഓഫീസ് ലിപ്പില്‍ മലയാളം പുതിയ ലിപിയുടെ ഗ്ലിഫുകളാണ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്.നാളെ അഡോബിയും അവരുടെ ഉല്‍പ്പന്നങ്ങള്‍ ലോക്കലൈസ് ചെയ്തേക്കും. അവരതില്‍ രചന ഉപയോഗിക്കുകയാണെങ്കിലോ? ഡിഫാള്‍ട്ട് ഫോണ്ട്‌ മാറ്റാനുള്ള സൌകര്യം ഓപ്പറേറ്റിങ് സിസ്റ്റം ചെയ്തുകൊടുക്കേണ്ടതാണ്. അതായത്‌ ഈ പ്രശ്നം മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റേതാണ്. ബെന്നി: രചനയെയും ഹുസ്സൈനെയും പരിചയപ്പെടുത്തുമ്പോള്‍ “തല്‍ക്കാലം” രചനയെ വിശ്വസിക്കാന്‍ വിശ്വം ആവശ്യപ്പെട്ടത് ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചു. “പ്‌രബോധചന്‌ദ്‌രിക” എന്നെഴുതി, ഹുസ്സൈന്‍ പരിഹസിക്കുന്ന പ്രബോധചന്ദ്രന്‍ മാഷുടെ ... ഇവിടെ വിശ്വാസത്തിന്റെ പ്രശ്നമൊന്നുമില്ല. ആരേയും കളിയാക്കേണ്ട കാര്യവുമില്ല. ഇവിടെ ചര്‍ച്ച ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ ആശയപരമായ വ്യത്യാസങ്ങളാണ്. അത്‌ വ്യക്തിപരമാക്കേണ്ടകാര്യം ഒട്ടും തന്നെയില്ല. എല്ലാവരും അത്‌ ശ്രദ്ധിച്ചാല്‍ നന്ന്‌. ബെന്നി: ഏതൊക്കെ അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ കൂടിച്ചേരണമെന്നും ഏതൊക്കെ ചേരരുതെന്നുമുള്ള ഏകദേശ ധാരണ യൂണിക്കോഡില്‍ ഇപ്പോഴുണ്ട്. ഈ സംവിധാനത്തിന് എത്രത്തോളം ആഴത്തില്‍ പോവാന്‍ കഴിയും? അധികം ആഴത്തിലൊന്നും പറ്റില്ല. രണ്ടുരീതിയില്‍ എഴുതിയാലും എപ്പോഴും അര്‍ഥം ഒരുപോലുള്ളവയെ മാത്രം യുണീക്കോഡിന് ഒരുപോലെ കാണാനാവും. എന്നാല്‍ വാക്കിന്റെ context മനസ്സിലാക്കാന്‍ അതിന് പറ്റില്ല. അത്‌ ചെയ്യേണ്ടത്‌ യുണീക്കോഡിനെ ഉപജീവിക്കുന്ന higher അപ്ലിക്കേഷന്‍സ് ആണ്. അവയാണ് സന്ധികളും മറ്റും കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യേണ്ടത്. ചന്ത്രക്കാരന്‍: ആരുംതന്നെ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുകണ്ടിട്ടില്ലാത്ത മലയാളം അക്കങ്ങള്‍ക്കുവരെ യൂണീകോഡ്‌ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങുണ്ടായിരിക്കെ വ്യാപകമായി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ചില്ലക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ക്കതുവേണ്ടെന്ന്‌ പറയുന്നത്‌ അതിശയമായിത്തോന്നുന്നു. ചില്ലക്ഷരം പ്രത്യേകം എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യാതെ തന്നെ ചില്ലുകള്‍ എഴുതാന്‍ വഴിയുണ്ടാക്കണം എന്നതാണ് രചനയുടെ വാദം. പ്രത്യക്ഷത്തില്‍ ആ വാദത്തില്‍‍ തെറ്റില്ല. കാരണം ‘നന്മ’ എന്നും ‘നന്‍‌മ’ എന്നും എഴുതിയാല്‍ അര്‍ഥം ഒന്നാണല്ലോ. അര്‍ഥവും അടിസ്ഥാന അക്ഷരങ്ങളും ഒന്നാണെന്നില്‍‍ ആ രണ്ടുവാക്കുകളുടേയും സ്പെല്ലിംഗും ഒന്നായിരിക്കേണ്ടേ. എഴുത്ത്‌ രീതിയിലുള്ള വ്യത്യാസം (അത്‌ ‘ശബ്‌ ദം’ ‘ശബ്ദം’ എന്നിവ പോലെ) മാത്രമേ അവ തമ്മിലുള്ളൂ... ഇത്രയുമാണ് ചുരുക്കത്തില്‍. യുണീക്കോഡ് എഴുത്തിനുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന എല്ലാ ചിഹ്നങ്ങളും എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നില്ല. പകരം എഴുത്തിന്റെ Deep structure‍-ല്‍ ആണ് യുണീക്കോഡിന്റെ ശ്രദ്ധ‌. ‘ന്‍‌ ‘-ന്റേയും ‘ന്’-യുടേയും അടിസ്ഥന അക്ഷരം ‘ന’ തന്നെയാണല്ലോ. ആ Deep structure-ന്റെ എന്‍‌കോഡിങില്‍ നിന്നും എല്ലാ ചിഹ്നങ്ങളും എഴുത്തുരീതികളും ഉണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ഫോണ്ടിന് സാധിക്കണം. ‘നന്മ’/‘നന്‍‌മ’ എന്നിവ ‘colour/color' പോലെ ആണെന്നും, ചില്ലുകള്‍ വേറേ വാക്കുകളില്‍ അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസം ഉണ്ടക്കുന്നുണ്ടെന്നും ആണ് ഞാനടങ്ങുന്ന സംഘത്തിന്റെ മറുവാദം. കൂടുതല്‍ ഇവിടെ: http://varamozhi.blogspot.com/2005/06/unicode-malayalam-chillu-discussion.html മയ്യഴി: എന്നാല് മലയാളം അക്കങ്ങളെ ദശാംശസ്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ ക്രമത്തിലാണ് ഈ ടെക്സ്റ്റ് എഡിറ്ററുകള് നമ്മുക്ക് നല്കുന്നത്. അതിന്റെ തനതു രൂപത്തിലല്ല. അവയുടെ 'തനത് രൂപം' എന്താണെന്ന്‌ പറഞ്ഞുതരാമോ? മയ്യഴി: അക്കങ്ങളുടെ തനത്‌ ആലേഖനരീതി തിരിച്ചു കൊണ്ടു വരേണ്ടതല്ലേ? തിരിച്ചുകൊണ്ടുവരിക എന്നാല്‍ എന്താണര്‍ഥം? സാധാരണപ്രയോഗത്തില്‍ വരുത്തുക എന്നതാണോ? അതിനോടെനിക്ക്‌ യോജിപ്പില്ല. എന്നാല്‍ സോഫ്റ്റ്വെയറിലും യുണിക്കോഡിലും അങ്ങനേയും എഴുതാന്‍ വഴിയുണ്ടാക്കുക എന്നതാണെങ്കില്‍, അത്‌ തീര്‍ച്ചയായും വേണ്ടതാണ്. കണ്ണൂസ്: അതു നോക്കുമ്പോള്‍ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടാത്ത / ചര്‍ച്ചയിലുള്ള വിഷയങ്ങളുടെ ഒരു ലിസ്റ്റ്‌ ഉണ്ടാക്കി പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കുന്നത്‌ നന്നായിരിക്കും എന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു. അങ്ങനെ ഒരു ശ്രമം ഇവിടെ ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു: http://varamozhi.blogspot.com/2005/07/unicode-suggestions-proposals.html ഇപ്പോഴത്‌ http://unicode.wikia.com/wiki/Malayalam എന്ന സൈറ്റിലേയ്ക്ക്‌ പറിച്ചു നട്ടുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കയാണ്. --- ഈ മറുപടി മൊത്തം എഴുതിയപ്പോഴേക്കും ഒന്നൊന്നര മണിക്കൂറിലധികം എടുത്തു. സമയം തന്നെയാണ് ഏറ്റവും വലിയ പ്രതിബന്ധം. :( Thiramozhi 8/28/2006 02:57:04 AM മലയാളം യൂണിക്കോഡ്‌ സംബന്ധിച്ച്‌ നിലവിലുള്ള അവസ്ഥ, പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍, തര്‍ക്കങ്ങള്‍, ന്യായീകരണങ്ങള്‍, നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ ഇവ അക്കമിട്ടു നിരത്തുന്ന ഒരു സംക്ഷിപ്തരേഖ ആര്‍ക്കെങ്കിലും തയ്യാറാക്കിത്തരാമോ? ഏതെങ്കിലും ശ്രദ്ധേയമായ അച്ചടിമാദ്ധ്യമത്തില്‍ പൊതുചര്‍ച്ചയ്ക്കായി പ്രസിദ്ധീകരിക്കാനാണ്‌. kevin 8/28/2006 08:25:51 AM തിരമൊഴീ, സിബൂന്റെ വിക്കിയെ തന്നെ ശരണം പ്രാപിയ്ക്കണം. ഇവിടെ http://unicode.wikia.com/wiki/Malayalam Hussain Rachana 8/29/2006 05:39:51 AM സുഹൃത്തുകളെ, ഞാനല്ല രചനയെ നയിക്കുന്നത്‌, തുടക്കം മുതലേ, ഇന്നും, ചിത്രജകുമാര്‍ ആണ്‌. ഫോണ്ട്‌ ഡ്സൈനിംഗ്‌ ആയിരുന്നു എന്റെ പണി. ഡോ. വിജയകുമാരന്‍ നായരുമൊത്ത്‌ രചന എഡിറ്ററിന്റെ കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ പങ്കുചേരുകയുണ്ടായി. കാലിഗ്രാഫിയിലെ പല പ്രശ്നങ്ങളും പറഞ്ഞുതന്നത്‌ സുബാഷ്‌ കുര്യാക്കോസും നാരായണ ഭട്ടതിരിയുമാണ്‍. രചനയുടെ ഓപ്പണ്‍ ടൈപ്‌ നിര്‍മ്മിതിയില്‍ അന്‍വര്‍, മുത്തുകൃഷ്ണന്‍ എന്നിവര്‍ പങ്കുചേര്‍ന്നിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. യതിചരിതം, രാമായണം, ബൈബിള്‍ തുടങ്ങിയ ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളുടെ ടൈപ്സെറ്റിങ്ങില്‍ ഞാന്‍ സഹകരിക്കുകയുണ്ടായി . 1999 തുടക്കം മുതല്‍ 2005 മാര്‍ച്ചുവരെ Project Co-ordinator എന്ന നിലക്കായിരുന്നു എന്റെ പ്രവര്‍ത്തനങ്ങള്‍. കഴിഞ്ഞ ഒരു വര്‍ഷമായി രചനയുടെ ഡെവലപ്മെന്റില്‍ എനിക്കു പങ്കാളിയാകാന്‍ കഴിയുന്നില്ല. പ്രധാന കാരണം ലിനക്സിലുള്ള എന്റെ അജ്ഞതയാണ്‌. രാജീവ്‌ സെബാസ്റ്റ്യന്‍ ആണ്‌ ലിനക്സിന്റെ കോഡിംഗ്‌ നിര്‍വ്വഹിക്കുന്നത്‌. ഭാഷാപരമായ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ ചിത്രജനും ഗംഗാധരനും കൈകാര്യംചെയ്യുന്നു. ചിത്രജന്‍ തന്നെയാണ്‌ രചനയെ ഇപ്പോഴും നയിക്കുന്നത്‌. - ഹുസൈന്‍, രചന സന്തോഷ് 8/29/2006 05:53:20 AM LIP-ല്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരിക്കുന്ന ഫോണ്ട് മാറ്റാന്‍ ഒരുപാധി ഉണ്ടാവേണ്ടതാണ്. Malayalam LIP-ലെ default font ആയ കാര്‍ത്തിക മാറ്റാന്‍ സാധിക്കും. ഓഫീസ് LIP ഞാന്‍ ശ്രമിച്ചിട്ടില്ലെങ്കിലും ഇത് സാധ്യമാകുമെന്ന് തന്നെയാണ് വിശ്വാസം. ഇല്ലെങ്കില്‍, സിബു പറഞ്ഞതു പോലെ, അത് മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്‍റെ പ്രശ്നമായി മാറുന്നു. അതുപോലെ format control characters aware അല്ലാത്ത ടെക്സ്റ്റ് എഡിറ്ററുകളില്‍ വിവിധ രീതിയില്‍ എഴുതപ്പെടുന്ന (ഡെസ്ക്ടോപ്പ് പോലുള്ള) വാക്കുകള്‍ സേര്‍ച് ചെയ്യുന്നത് ഉദ്ദേശിച്ച ഫലം നല്‍കണമെന്നില്ല. seeyes said... 8/31/2006 05:05:08 PM ഫലപ്രദമായ ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ച Skype (www.skype.com) വഴി നടത്താവുന്നതേ ഉള്ളൂ. ഒരേ സമയം 5 കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറുകള്‍ക്ക് വരെ ഇതില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കാം. ഒരു കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിനു മുന്‍പില്‍ ഒന്നിലധികം ആള്‍ക്കാരെ വിളിച്ചു വരുത്താന്‍ പറ്റുമെങ്കില്‍ ധാരാളം പേര്‍ക്കിതില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കാം. ഉദാ: ദക്ഷിണകേരളത്തിലെ വിദഗ്ധര്‍ തിരുവനന്തപുരത്തും, ഉത്തരകേരളത്തിലെ വിദഗ്ധര്‍ തൃശ്ശൂരും. DSL സംവിധാനം എങ്കിലും വേണ്ടിവരും എന്നേ ഉള്ളൂ. Skypecast ഉപയോഗിച്ച് 100 പേര്‍ക്ക് വരെ പറ്റുമെന്ന് പറയുന്നു, പരീക്ഷിച്ച് നോക്കിയിട്ടില്ല. ആറ് മാസം കൊണ്ട് എഴുത്ത്‌കുത്തിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കുന്ന കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ ഒരു മണിക്കൂറിലെ നേരിട്ടുള്ള ചര്‍ച്ചയിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കാം. Anonymous said... ഇതുകാണൂ “http://mallu-ungle.blogspot.com/2006/09/blog-post.html“ -സു- 9/03/2006 10:12:39 AM Hussain Rachana said... "ഹുസൈന്‍ പറയുന്ന ഭാഷാവിദഗ്ദ്ധരുടെ ലിസ്റ്റ്‌ ചിരിപ്പിക്കുന്നതാണെന്ന്‌ പറയാതിരിക്കാന്‍ വയ്യ." - ചന്ദ്രക്കാരന്‍ ചിരിയുടേയും (കരച്ചിലിന്റേയും) നാനാര്‍ത്ഥങ്ങള്‍ നമ്മെ പഠിപ്പിച്ച കോമാളികളുടെ പട്ടിക കാണുമ്പോള്‍ മറ്റെന്തു ചെയ്യാന്‍? അവന്‍മാര്‍ക്ക്‌ ഭാഷയുടേയും അക്ഷരമാലയുടേയും കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ അല്‍പം ഐടി ചേര്‍ത്ത്‌ വിളമ്പിയാല്‍, ഭേഷായി! ഇനിയൊരു നൂറുവര്‍ഷത്തേക്ക്‌ മണ്ണുകപ്പാന്‍ മറ്റൊന്നും തേടേണ്ടിവരില്ല. പിരിയുന്ന സന്ധ്യയില്‍ നീ പറഞ്ഞു ചിരിയായിരുന്നു നമുക്കു ഭാഷ നമുക്കു പാത. (കെ.ജി. ശങ്കരപ്പിള്ള: അയ്യപ്പപണിക്കര്‍ക്ക്‌) 9/11/2006 06:41:18 AM കെവി said... ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷേ, രചനയുടെ ഒരു ഓപ്പറേറ്റിങ് സിസ്റ്റത്തെക്കുറിച്ചു് പത്രങ്ങളിലൂടെ കേട്ടു, പക്ഷേ എവിടെയും കാണാന്‍ പോലും കിട്ടിയില്ല. മാഷുക്കതിനെക്കുറിച്ചന്തെങ്കിലും വിവരമുണ്ടോ? മലയാളത്തെ എടുത്തമ്മാനമാടുന്ന ആദ്യത്തെ ഓപ്പറേറ്റിങ് സിസ്റ്റമെന്നൊക്കെയാണു് കേട്ടതു്. ഇപ്പോഴെന്റെ കൈയിലുള്ള ഉബുന്ദുവിനു് മലയാളം കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്നതില്‍ അത്ര ശുഷ്കാന്തി പോര, അതാണു് രചനയുടേതെന്നു് കേട്ടപ്പോള്‍ എനിയ്ക്കൊരിളക്കം. മാഷേ, അപ്പോ ഉബുന്ദു ഇപ്പോള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതിനേക്കാള്‍ എത്രത്തോളം മെച്ചമുണ്ടാകും രചനയുടെ ഓപ്പറേറ്റിങ് സിസ്റ്റം ഉപയോഗിച്ചാലു്? മറുപടിയ്ക്കു വേണ്ടി കാത്തിരിയ്ക്കുന്നു. ഞാന്‍ മാത്രമല്ല, പലരും. 9/11/2006 09:34:33 AM suruma::സുറുമ said... കെവീ, ഉബുണ്ടുവില്‍ മലയാളം നന്നാക്കാന്‍ ഞാന്‍ ഒരു ഫോണ്ടും കുറച്ച് പാച്ചുകളും ഉണ്ടാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ട്(സാധനം ഇവിടെ). കെവീ പറഞ്ഞപോലെ രചനയുടെ മലയാളം ലിനക്സിനെപ്പറ്റി കൂടുതല്‍ അറിയാന്‍ ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നു. 9/11/2006 01:26:07 PM viswaprabha വിശ്വപ്രഭ said... അതുശരിയാണു മാഷേ! ആവശ്യമെങ്കില്‍ ഇവിടെയുള്ള കൂട്ടുകാര്‍ക്കും രചനയുടെ മലയാളം OS-ല്‍ എന്തെങ്കിലും സഹായം ചെയ്യാന്‍ പറ്റിയാലോ! ചര്‍ച്ചയുടെ അടുത്ത ഭാഗമായി നമുക്കൊരു കര്‍മ്മപരിപാടി വരച്ചെടുക്കണ്ടേ? അതില്‍ ഇതും ചേര്‍ക്കണം. (പിന്നെ അന്നു ഹുസ്സൈന്മാഷുമായി സംസാരിച്ചതുപോലെ,) 1. നിലവിലുള്ള എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങ് പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്‍, വസ്തുനിഷ്ടമായ ചര്‍ച്ച, വിശകലം, സമരഞ്ജനം, ശുപാര്‍ശകള്‍. 2. നിലവിലുള്ള യുണികോഡ് ഫോണ്ടുകളിലെ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ (സാങ്കേതികം, ലിഗേറ്റ് കോണ്‍ജുഗേറ്റ് സ്ഥാനനിര്‍ണ്ണയം, അച്ചടി/സ്ക്രീന്‍ അനുയുക്തത):വസ്തുനിഷ്ടമായ ചര്‍ച്ച, വിശകലം, സമരഞ്ജനം, ശുപാര്‍ശകള്‍. സമരഞ്ജനത്തില്‍ ഉരുത്തിരിഞ്ഞുവരുന്ന ആശയങ്ങള്‍ കണക്കിലെടുത്ത് ഈ ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ ഓരോന്നും അവ ആദ്യം ഉണ്ടാക്കിയവര്‍ തന്നെ മെച്ചപ്പെടുത്തി പുതിയ വേര്‍ഷനുകള്‍ ഉണ്ടാക്കട്ടെ. 3. യുണികോഡ് പ്രചാരണത്തിന് സാദ്ധ്യമായ മുന്നണികള്‍ കണ്ടെത്തലും പ്രേരിപ്പിക്കലും. ഇവയ്ക്കു പുറമേ ആകാവുന്ന മറ്റു വിഷയങ്ങള്‍: 4.പരസ്പരം സമ്മതമാണെങ്കില്‍ മാത്രം, മേല്‍പ്പറഞ്ഞപോലെയുള്ള ഒറ്റയ്ക്കല്ലാതെ കൂട്ടായ OS വികസനം തുടങ്ങിയവ. 5.ഗോവിസാറിന്റെ ഗ്രന്ഥസൂചിക അടക്കം സാദ്ധ്യമായ ഭാഷാസമ്പത്തുകളൊക്കെ ഡിജിറ്റൈസ് ചെയ്ത് പൊതു ഉപയോഗത്തിന് തയ്യാറാക്കല്‍ തുടങ്ങിയവ. ഈ ഇനങ്ങളില്‍ ഊന്നി ഈ കര്‍മ്മപരിപാടി ഒന്നു വൃത്തിയായി ചട്ടപ്പെടുത്താം നമുക്കിനി? ആര്‍ക്കൊക്കെ എങ്ങനെയൊക്കെ പങ്കെടുക്കാം? ഏതേതു സമയാവധികള്‍? ദയവുചെയ്ത് നമുക്കെല്ലാം ചര്‍ച്ച ഇവിടെ തന്നെ തുടരാം. സാങ്കേതികമായി ഇനി വിശദവിവരങ്ങളിലേക്കു കടക്കുന്നതുകൊണ്ട് വിരോധമില്ലെന്നു കരുതുന്നു. സൌകര്യത്തിനു വേണ്ടി ഇംഗ്ലീഷിലും എഴുതുകയോ ഉദ്ധരിക്കുകയോ ചെയ്യാം. 9/11/2006 11:12:47 PM കലേഷ്‌ | kalesh said... ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷേ, ഈ രചന ഓപ്പറേറ്റിംഗ് സിസ്റ്റത്തെക്കുറിച്ച് ഞാനും കേട്ടു. അതെക്കുറിച്ച് കേരളകൌമുദിയിലും സമകാലീന മലയാളത്തിലും ഒക്കെ വന്ന ഗംഭീരന്‍ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടുകളും വായിച്ചു. പക്ഷെ അത് എവിടെ കിട്ടുമെന്നോ എങ്ങനെ കിട്ടുമെന്നോ ഒന്നും ആരും എവിടെയും എഴുതി കണ്ടില്ല. ഈ വിഷയത്തെക്കുറിച്ച് താങ്കള്‍ക്ക് ഞാ‍നൊരു ഈ-മെയിലും അയച്ചിരുന്നു (ചിന്ത.കോം‌‌ല്‍ കൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന വിലാസത്തിലേക്ക്). അതിനും മറുപടി കണ്ടില്ല. ചിന്തയിലെ പോളിനോടും ഞാനീ‍ വിഷയം സൂചിപ്പിച്ചിരുന്നു. രചനയുടെ ഓ/എസ് എന്താണെന്നും അത് എവിടെ കിട്ടുമെന്നും ഒക്കെ ഒന്ന് വിശദീകരിച്ചാല്‍ കൊള്ളാമായിരുന്നു. 9/12/2006 06:37:08 AM Hussain Rachana said... Dear Friends From Chintha sites I have for the fist time seen the that old news in Hindu. It is full of factual errors. First of all, as I explained, I'm not the 'leader' of Rachana. R. Chitrajakumar is the project leader from the very beginning. I'm totally away from the linux development mainly because of my ignorance in Linux. I have participated in the Rachana meeting in February but I haven't given any interview or press release to any news paper including the Hindu. Rajeev Sebastian is the man behind all linux coding and it is learnt that it will be released soon. 9/12/2006 12:11:27 PM Hussain Rachana said... ബെന്നിയുടെ അഭിപ്രായങ്ങളെകുറിച്ച്‌: 1998 ല്‍ ഡോ. പ്രബോധചന്ദ്രന്‍ നായരുടെ നേതൃത്വത്തിലുള്ള 'മലയാളത്തനിമ' പരിഷ്കരണപ്രകാരം 'പ്രകൃതി' എന്നതില്‍ ഋകാരം ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നില്ല! കേരള ഭാഷാ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റിറ്റ്യൂറ്റ്‌ അതിനെ ശക്തമായി പിന്താങ്ങിയിരുന്നു. എതിരായ ഒരഭിപ്രായം പൊന്തിയില്ലായിരുന്നുവെങ്കില്‍ അത്‌ സര്‍ക്കാര്‍ അംഗീകരിച്ചേനേ. ഈ ദുരന്തം നടക്കാതെ പോയത്‌ 1999ല്‍ രചനയുടെ സജീവമായ ഇടപെടല്‍ മൂലമായിരുന്നു. 1973ല്‍ സംഭവിച്ചതുപോലെ, ആരുമറിയാതെ ഈ 'റ'കാര ലിപി പാഠപുസ്തകങ്ങളില്‍ പ്രത്യക്ഷപ്പെട്ടേനെ. എങ്കില്‍ എന്താകുമായിരുന്നു ഭാഷാകമ്പ്യുട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ ഇന്നത്തെ അവസ്ഥ? 'പ്രകൃതി'യുടെ Unicode rendering ഇന്ന്‌ എങ്ങനെയാകുമായിരുന്നു? ലിപിയുടെ എണ്ണം കുറക്കലും വെട്ടിച്ചുരുക്കലും അത്ര ലളിതമായി കാണാന്‍ വയ്യ. അതൊരു വലിയ സാംസ്കാരിക പ്രശ്നമായാണ്‌ രചന കാണുന്നത്‌. നിത്യചൈതന്യ യതിയെപ്പോലുള്ളവര്‍ ഈ വിഷയത്തില്‍ ആഴത്തില്‍ ചിന്തിച്ചിരുന്നു. 'ഒരു ഭാഷയെ കൊല്ലാനുള്ള എളുപ്പ വഴി ലിപി മാറ്റലാണ്‍'എന്ന്‌ എം.ടി. എഴുതി. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ പ്രബോധചന്ദ്രന്‍ നായരുടെ ലിപിപരിഷ്കരണ അമിതാവേശം അത്ര നിര്‍ദ്ദോക്ഷമായി കാണാന്‍ കഴിയുന്നില്ല. പ്രത്യേകിച്ച്‌, ഇന്നും അദ്ദേഹവും ശിഷ്യരും സുഹൃത്തുക്കളും character encoding കമ്മിറ്റിയില്‍ സജീവസാന്നിദ്ധ്യമായുള്ളപ്പോള്‍. ലിപി പരിഷ്കാരംകൊണ്ട്‌ ഭാഷയ്ക്ക്‌ നേട്ടമുണ്ടായി എന്ന ബെന്നിയുടെ പ്രസ്താവന അദ്ഭുതകരമായി തോന്നുന്നു. എന്തൊക്കെയാണ്‌ ആ നേട്ടങ്ങള്‍? എണ്ണം കുറക്കുന്നതിനും ലളിതവല്‍ക്കരിക്കുന്നതിനും വേണ്ടി വാദിച്ച പെരിയോര്‍ എന്തു കൊണ്ട്‌ 'തമിഴ്പുലവര്‍ കൊണ്ടുവന്ന പതിനെട്ടുമെയ്യും പന്ത്രണ്ടുയിരുംചേര്‍ന്ന മുപ്പത്‌ ലിപികളുള്ള ലിപിമാല' അംഗീകരിച്ചില്ല? മലയാളലിപിവ്യന്യാസത്തെ ലളിതവല്‍ക്കരിക്കാനുള്ള ഏറ്റവും 'നല്ല' നിര്‍ദ്ദേശം വന്നത്‌ 1930കളിലായിരുന്നു: 'മലയാളലിപിയെ റോമനൈസ്‌ ചെയ്യുക!' അതോടെ നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷ അന്തര്‍ദേശീയമായിത്തീരുകയും പഠിക്കാന്‍ എളുപ്പമുള്ളതായിത്തീരുകയും ചെയ്യുമായിരുന്നു! ഇതിനെതിരെ ഉയര്‍ന്ന സഞ്ജയന്റെ കൂര്‍ത്തപരിഹാസം എല്ലാ ലിപിലാളിത്യവാദങ്ങള്‍ക്കും എതിരെ എക്കാലവും പ്രസക്തമാണ്‌. സുഹ്രുത്തുക്കള്‍ പറയുന്നതുപോലെ പഴയ-പുതിയ ലിപിപ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ രചന ഇറങ്ങിയ 1999 ലുള്ളതുപോലെ ഇന്ന്‌ പ്രസക്തമല്ല. തിരമൊഴിയില്‍ യൂണികോഡിന്റെ വ്യാപനം മലയാളത്തിന്റെ തനതുലിപിയുടെ ആഘോഷമായി മാറും എന്ന്‌ ഞാന്‍ കരുതുന്നു. പരിഷ്കരിച്ച ലിപി പഠിച്ച പുതിയ തലമുറയിലുള്ള കുട്ടികള്‍ പോലും പഴയലിപിയെ സഹര്‍ഷം സ്വാഗതം ചെയ്യുന്ന കാഴ്ചയാണ്‍ എങ്ങും കാണുന്നത്‌. തനതിന്റെ എണ്ണം പറഞ്ഞ കുറച്ച്‌ ഫോണ്ടുകളും Unicode compliant DTP packages, പ്രത്യേകിച്ച്‌ Pagemaker ഉം വന്നാല്‍ പത്രങ്ങളടക്കം മലയാളത്തിലെ ഭൂരിപക്ഷം പ്രസിദ്ധീകരണങ്ങളും തനതു ലിപിയിലാകാന്‍ അധിക വര്‍ഷം എടുക്കില്ല. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌ ഇത്തരം വ്യാപകമായ ഷിഫ്റ്റ്‌ സംഭവിക്കും മുമ്പേ, ബെന്നി സൂചിപ്പിക്കും പോലെ, ജീവല്‍പ്രധാനമായ കാര്യം Unicode Encoding എന്നന്നേക്കുമായി fix ചെയ്യുക എന്നതുതന്നെയാണ്‌. ലോഹടൈപ്പുകളുടെ കാലത്ത്‌ തെറ്റുകള്‍ സംഭവിച്ചാല്‍ തിരുത്താന്‍ സാവകാശങ്ങളുണ്ടായിരുന്നു. നിലവിലുള്ള encoding പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്‍ Unicode Consortium അപക്വമായ തീരുമാനങ്ങളെടുത്താല്‍ പിന്നീട്‌ ഇഷ്ടാനുസരണം തള്ളാനും കൊള്ളാനും നമുക്ക്‌ കഴിയാതെ വരും. ഗ്ലിഫുകളുടെ ഏകീകരണത്തെകുറിച്ചുള്ള ബെന്നിയുടെ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശം ശ്രദ്ധേയമാണ്‌. ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ ചില ചിന്തകള്‍ എനിക്കുണ്ട്‌. വിശദമായി പിന്നീടാകാം. പിന്‍കുറിപ്പ്‌: ലിപിപരിഷ്കരണത്തിന്‌ ചുക്കാന്‍പിടിച്ച എന്‍.വി.കൃഷ്ണവാരിയര്‍ക്ക്‌ മലയാളത്തെ കൂടുതല്‍ ലളിതവല്‍ക്കരിക്കാനും സുഗമമാക്കാനും ശാസ്ത്രീയമായ വേറെയും ചിന്തകള്‍ ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നതായി മാങ്ങാട്‌ രത്നാകരന്‍ ഒരിക്കല്‍ എഴുതികണ്ടു. ഈ=അീ‍ ഊ=അൂ‍,.... എന്നിങ്ങനെ!! 9/12/2006 12:15:18 PM പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ said... ഹുസൈന്‍ മാഷേ ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ ആരും ‘യന്ത്രത്തിനു വേണ്ടിയുള്ള ലിപി പരിഷ്കരണത്തിനെ’ പിന്‍‌താങ്ങുന്നുവെന്നു കരുതുന്നില്ല. എന്നാല്‍ യന്ത്രത്തിനു പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായും ഭാഷയെ മനസ്സിലാക്കുവാന്‍ ചില്ലുകള്‍, രേഫം എന്നിവ എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യേണ്ട ആവശ്യകതയെ കുറിച്ചെല്ലാം പലരും അനുബന്ധ വേദികളില്‍ എഴുതിയിട്ടുള്ളതാണു്. ഈ കാര്യങ്ങളിലാണല്ലോ നമ്മള്‍ എത്രയും പെട്ടെന്നു തീരുമാനങ്ങള്‍ എടുക്കേണ്ടതും. പത്രത്തില്‍ വന്ന വാര്‍ത്ത തെറ്റാണെന്നു ഏറെക്കുറെ എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കും ബോധ്യമായിക്കാണും, യൂണികോഡില്‍ മലയാളം ലിപി വെട്ടിമുറിക്കുവാന്‍ നീക്കങ്ങളൊന്നും നടക്കുന്നില്ലെന്നാണു ബോധ്യമായിരിക്കുന്നതു്. മലയാളത്തിനെ റോമനൈസ് ചെയ്യാമെന്ന 1930 -ലെ വാദം കേട്ടപ്പോള്‍ നെഞ്ചുവേദനിച്ചു പോയി :( 9/12/2006 01:00:16 PM കെവി said... എന്റമ്മോ, മലയാളത്തെ ചതുരത്തിലെഴുതേണ്ടി വരുമായിരുന്ന അവസ്ഥ കേട്ടു് ഞാനും ഞെട്ടുന്നു. ആലോചിയ്ക്കാന് വയ്യ. 9/16/2006 01:20:33 PM Hussain Rachana said... പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍, ലിപിയുടെ വെട്ടിമുറിക്കല്‍ എന്ന സങ്കല്‍പം താത്വികമായിത്തന്നെ യൂണികോഡിലില്ല. ഭാഷയിലെ അടിസ്ഥാന അക്ഷരങ്ങളേയും അവയില്‍നിന്നും നിഷ്പദിച്ചുണ്ടാകുന്ന സംയുക്തങ്ങളേയും (ligatures) ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുന്ന സമഗ്രലിപിസഞ്ചയത്തേയും ഒപ്പം ലോകഭാഷകളേയും സംരക്ഷിക്കുകയും പ്രയോഗക്ഷമമാക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുക എന്ന യൂണികോഡിന്റെ ലക്ഷ്യം സങ്കേതികം മാത്രമല്ല സാംസ്കാരികം കൂടിയാണ്‌. യൂണികോഡിന്റെയും ഓപ്പണ്‍ ടൈപ്പിന്റെയും വ്യാപനവും പ്രവര്‍ത്തകങ്ങളിലുള്ള സമന്വയീകരണങ്ങളും (embedding) നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷാ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റിറ്റ്യുട്ടിന്റേയും 'മലയാളതനിമ'ക്കാരുടേയും ക്ലിക്കിന്റേയും സ്വപ്നങ്ങളെ എന്നന്നേക്കുമായി കൊന്നിരിക്കുന്നു. ലിപി വിഷയത്തില്‍ അവരുടെ വെളിപാടുകള്‍ക്ക്‌ ഇനി യാതൊരു പ്രസക്തിയുമില്ല. തനതുലിപിയുടെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ രചനയുടെ 'കുത്തക'യും തകര്‍ന്നിരിക്കുന്നു. അഞ്ജലിയെപ്പോലെ ഒരു നൂറുപുഷ്പങ്ങള്‍ വിരിയട്ടെ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ നിലനില്‍ക്കുന്ന ചില അവ്യക്തത്കള്‍ മാത്രമാണ്‌ ശേഷിക്കുന്ന പ്രധാന പ്രശ്നം. എത്രയും വേഗം അവയ്ക്ക്‌ പരിഹാരം കാണ്ടെത്തുമെന്ന്‌ നമുക്ക്‌ പ്രത്യശിക്കാം. ആസ്ഥാന കമ്മറ്റികളില്‍ ഉപവിഷ്ഠരായിരിക്കുന്ന വെട്ടിമുറിയന്‍മാര്‍ക്കുനേരെ പക്ഷേ നമുക്കൊരു കണ്ണുവേണം. ഹുസൈന്‍, രചന 9/18/2006 10:12:57 AM Hussain Rachana said... പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍, ലിപിയുടെ വെട്ടിമുറിക്കല്‍ എന്ന സങ്കല്‍പം താത്വികമായിത്തന്നെ യൂണികോഡിലില്ല. ഭാഷയിലെ അടിസ്ഥാന അക്ഷരങ്ങളേയും അവയില്‍നിന്നും നിഷ്പദിച്ചുണ്ടാകുന്ന സംയുക്തങ്ങളേയും (ligatures) ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുന്ന സമഗ്രലിപിസഞ്ചയത്തേയും ഒപ്പം ലോകഭാഷകളേയും സംരക്ഷിക്കുകയും പ്രയോഗക്ഷമമാക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുക എന്ന യൂണികോഡിന്റെ ലക്ഷ്യം സങ്കേതികം മാത്രമല്ല സാംസ്കാരികം കൂടിയാണ്‌. യൂണികോഡിന്റെയും ഓപ്പണ്‍ ടൈപ്പിന്റെയും വ്യാപനവും പ്രവര്‍ത്തകങ്ങളിലുള്ള സമന്വയീകരണങ്ങളും (embedding) നമ്മുടെ ഭാഷാ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റിറ്റ്യുട്ടിന്റേയും 'മലയാളതനിമ'ക്കാരുടേയും 'ക്ലിക്കി'ന്റേയും സ്വപ്നങ്ങളെ എന്നന്നേക്കുമായി കൊന്നിരിക്കുന്നു. ലിപി വിഷയത്തില്‍ അവരുടെ വെളിപാടുകളുടെ അപഹാസ്യത അവരില്‍ ചിലര്‍ക്കെങ്കിലും ഇപ്പോള്‍ ബോദ്ധ്യമായിക്കാണും. തനതുലിപിയുടെ പുനരുദ്ധാരണവും വ്യാപനവും സ്വീകാര്യതയും 99ലെ രചനയുടെ സ്വപ്നത്തേക്കാള്‍ വേഗത്തില്‍ ഇന്ന്‌ സംഭവിച്ചുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. അഞ്ജലിയെപ്പോലെ നൂറുപുഷ്പങ്ങള്‍ വിരിയട്ടെ എന്‍കോഡിങ്ങില്‍ നിലനില്‍ക്കുന്ന ചില അവ്യക്തത്കള്‍ മാത്രമാണ്‌ ശേഷിക്കുന്ന പ്രധാന പ്രശ്നം. എത്രയും വേഗം അവയ്ക്ക്‌ പരിഹാരം കാണ്ടെത്തുമെന്ന്‌ നമുക്ക്‌ പ്രത്യാശിക്കാം. ആസ്ഥാന കമ്മറ്റികളില്‍ ഉപവിഷ്ഠരായിരിക്കുന്ന വെട്ടിമുറിയന്‍മാര്‍ക്കുനേരെ പക്ഷേ നമുക്കൊരു കണ്ണുവേണം. ഹുസൈന്‍, രചന 9/19/2006 06:38:31 AM ബെന്നി::benny said... ഹുസ്സൈന്‍, ആരെയാണ് തമിഴ് പുലവര്‍ എന്ന് ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചത്? തമിഴില്‍ ബിരുദം എടുത്തവരെയൊക്കെ തമിഴ് പുലവര്‍ എന്നാണ് വിളിച്ചുകാണുന്നത്. “പതിനെട്ടുമെയ്യും പന്ത്രണ്ടുയിരുംചേര്‍ന്ന മുപ്പത്‌ ലിപികളുള്ള ലിപിമാല” കൊണ്ടുവന്നത് ആരാണ്? (ഹുസ്സൈന്‍റെ മറ്റുള്ള വാദങ്ങള്‍ വായിച്ചു, തികച്ചും ന്യായം.) 9/22/2006 12:39:15 PM Ralminov said... യൂണിക്കോഡില്‍ ചില്ലിനേക്കുറിച്ച് ഒരു ചര്‍ച്ചയുണ്ടായിരുന്നല്ലോ.. ര്‍ കിട്ടാന്‍ ര ആണോ, റ ആണോ ബേസ് വേണ്ടതെന്ന്.... ക്ര എന്നെഴുതാന്‍ ക ്ര മതിയെങ്കില്‍ കര്‍ എഴുതാനും കര് zwj പോരേ... അതായത് ര തന്നെ ബേസായി ഉപയോഗിച്ചുകൂടേ.... 9/25/2006 04:35:51 PM സിബു::cibu said... നല്ല ചോദ്യം. ഇതിനുള്ള ഉത്തരം വിശദമായി എറിക് മുള്ളര് ഇവിടെ എഴുതിയിരിക്കുന്നു. ചുരുക്കത്തില്‍ ഇങ്ങനെ പറയാം: * ഉച്ചാരണം നോക്കിയല്ല എഴുത്തിനുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന അടിസ്ഥാനഅക്ഷരം എന്താണെന്ന്` തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത്‌. അതുകൊണ്ട് തന്നെ, ‘ക്ര’യും ‘കര്‍’ഉം തമ്മിലുള്ള റാല്‍മിനോവ് ഉദ്ദേശിച്ച സാമ്യം ഇല്ലാതെയാവുന്നു. * അടിസ്ഥാന അക്ഷരം ഏതാണെന്ന്` തീരുമാനിക്കാന്‍ ഭാഷാശാസ്ത്രപരമായ പ്രത്യേകതകളാണ് കണക്കിലെടുക്കാറ്‌ പലപ്പോഴും പറഞ്ഞ ഉദാഹരണം: അവര്‍ + അല്ല > അവരല്ല. അതില്‍ നിന്നും ‘ര്‍’ എന്നത് ‘ര’യുടെ മറ്റൊരു രൂപം ആണെന്ന്` തെളിയുന്നു. അതുപോലെ, ‘ഞായര്‍’ + ‘അല്ല’ > ഞായറല്ല എന്നതില്‍ നിന്നും ‘ര്‍’ എന്നത്‌ ‘റ’യുടെ രൂപവും ആണെന്ന്‌ വരുന്നു. 9/25/2006 11:37:08 PM Ralminov said... ഞാനുദ്ദേശിച്ചത് ഒരു consensus ലേക്ക് എത്തുന്നതിലേക്കുള്ള സാദ്ധ്യതയേയാണ്. ഈ പ്രശ്നം അനന്തമായി തുടരുന്നതില്‍ അര്‍ത്ഥമില്ല. മാത്രമല്ല ബെന്നിയാണെന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു, മുമ്പ് സൂചിപ്പിച്ചത് പോലെ മറ്റ് ദ്രാവിഡ ഭാഷകളിലും ര തന്നെയാണ് ബേസ്.. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ചില്ലുകള്‍ വേറെ എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യണം. അതില്‍ എന്താ ഇത്ര തര്‍ക്കം!!! 9/26/2006 06:41:53 AM Ralminov said... എന്ത് കൊണ്ട് ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നില്ല... അവന്‍ അല്ല -> അവനല്ല ആയതു കൊണ്ടാണോ..... അങ്ങനെയെങ്കില്‍ ... കരി ഇല്ല -> കരിയില്ല ആവുന്നതോ... മത്സരം, മത്സ്യം, ഭീഭത്സം = മല്‍സരം, മല്‍സ്യം, ഭീഭല്‍സം !!! ത = ല !!! പിന്നെ അര്‍ത്ഥവ്യത്യാസങ്ങള്‍!!!.. നല്ലതാളി, കാതിലോല !!! കേട്ടിട്ടില്ലേ... കരിയില്ല എന്നെഴുതിയാല്‍ കരി(ആന, കാര്‍ബണ്‍) ഇല്ലെന്നാണോ കരിയുകയില്ലെന്നാണോ? അര്‍ത്ഥം സാന്ദര്‍ഭികമാണ്. അത് കൊണ്ടുതന്നെ ഭാഷയുടെ മുകളില്‍ അധികം കെട്ടിമറിയാതെ ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നതാവും ഉചിതം... 9/26/2006 09:28:12 AM സിബു::cibu said... എന്ത് കൊണ്ട് ചില്ല് എന്കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നില്ല... അവന് അല്ല -> അവനല്ല ആയതു കൊണ്ടാണോ..... അങ്ങനെയെങ്കില് ... കരി ഇല്ല -> കരിയില്ല ആവുന്നതോ... ഇവിടെ രണ്ട് സ്വരങ്ങള്‍ തമ്മില്‍ ചേരുന്നുണ്ട്‌. പക്ഷെ, എന്താണ് തെളിയിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നത്‌? അതിനുമുമ്പുള്ള ഉദാഹരണത്തില്‍ സ്വരമില്ലാത്ത ഒരു വ്യഞ്ജനവും ‘അ’യും തമ്മില്‍ ചേരുമ്പോള്‍ ആ വ്യഞ്ജനം അതിന്റെ ‘അ’ ചേര്‍ന്ന സ്വാഭാവികരൂപത്തില്‍ ആവുന്നു. അതില്‍ നിന്ന്‌ സ്വരമില്ലാത്ത രൂപത്തിന്റെ സ്വാഭാവികരൂപം ഏതാണെന്നും വെളിപ്പെടുന്നു. മത്സരം, മത്സ്യം, ഭീഭത്സം = മല്സരം, മല്സ്യം, ഭീഭല്സം !!! ഉവ്വ്‌. ‘ല’യുടേയും ‘ത’യുടേയും ചിലായി ‘ല്‍’ മലയാളികള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നുണ്ട്‌. പിന്നെ അര്ത്ഥവ്യത്യാസങ്ങള്!!!.. നല്ലതാളി, കാതിലോല !!! കേട്ടിട്ടില്ലേ... കരിയില്ല എന്നെഴുതിയാല് കരി(ആന, കാര്ബണ്) ഇല്ലെന്നാണോ കരിയുകയില്ലെന്നാണോ? ഒരു വാക്കിന് വിവിധ അര്‍ഥങ്ങള്‍ ഉണ്ടാവാം; അത്‌ പലരീതിയില്‍ വായിക്കപ്പെടാം (eg: read). എന്നാല്‍ അതൊന്നും യുണീക്കോഡിന് വിഷയമല്ല. ഇവിടെ എഴുത്തിലുള്ള വ്യത്യാസങ്ങള്‍ മാത്രമേ പഠിക്കുന്നുള്ളൂ. 9/26/2006 03:31:32 PM Ralminov said... അതാണു് റൂള്‍ എന്നറിയാതെ എഴുതിയതാണ്. ചില്ല് ചില്ലായി എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്താല്‍ എന്ത് പറ്റും? (അതാണ് സിബുവിന്റെ നിലപാട് എന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു) ഓ.ടോ സിബു എന്റെ കമന്റ് ക്വോട്ട് ചെയ്തപ്പോള്‍ ZWJ എവിടെപ്പോയി? മാത്രമല്ല സിബുവിന്റെ സൈറ്റുകള്‍ ചില്ലുകള്‍ കാണുന്നില്ല..(Windows XP SP2, FireFox 1.5) It is okay in IE. But my sites and many other sites are showing properly in both.. Also I had put a comment regarding reph in cibu's blog.. May be another foolishness. 9/26/2006 08:21:49 PM Hussain Rachana said... ബെന്നി, തമിഴ്‌ പുലവരുടെ ലിപിമാലയെക്കുറിച്ചുള്ള പരാമര്‍ശം ഡോ. പുതുശ്ശേരി രാമചന്ദ്രനെ ഉദ്ധരിച്ചതാണ്‌. ദ്രാവിഡ ലിപികളില്‍ അദ്ദേഹം ആഴത്തില്‍ ഗവേഷണം ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. 9/27/2006 05:29:54 AM Ralminov said... ഞാനിപ്പഴും ഒരു കുട്ടിയാണെന്നാണ് എന്റെ വിചാരം.. അത്കൊണ്ടു് തന്നെ എന്റെ സംശയവും തീരില്ല... ദയവായി ഇവിടെ കാണൂ 10/01/2006 07:03:37 AM സിബു::cibu said... റാല്‍മിനോവ് പറഞ്ഞത്‌ കാര്യം. ZWJ, ZWNJ എന്നിവ ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് കണ്ട്രോള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നവയുടെ ഗണത്തിലാണ് പെടുക. ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് എന്നാല്‍ ബോള്‍ഡ്, ഇറ്റാലിക്സ് എന്നിവ. ഇത്തരം ക്യാരക്റ്റേഴ്സ് എടുത്തുവയ്ക്കണോ വേണ്ടയോ എന്ന്‌ എവിടേയ്ക്കാണോ കോപ്പി ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ ആ അപ്ലിക്കേഷന്‍ തീരുമാനിക്കും. വേഡില്‍ നിന്നും നോട്ട്പാഡിലേയ്ക്ക്‌ കോപ്പി ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ അത്‌ ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് കണ്ട്രോള്‍ ഒക്കെ എടുത്തുകളയുമായിരിക്കണം. ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യപ്പെടുവാന്‍ ഈ ഒരു പ്രശ്നം ഒരു വലിയ കാരണമാണ്. ചില്ലുകള്‍ സ്റ്റാന്റേഡിലെത്താനുള്ള ഒരു കടമ്പ(വോട്ടിങ്)കൂടി വിജയകരമായി പൂര്‍ത്തിയാക്കുന്നു എന്ന മെയില്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞ ദിവസം ഇന്‍ഡിക് ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു. ഓഫ്: കമന്റില്‍ എഴുതുന്നവരുടെ ഫോട്ടോ ഡിസ്പ്ലേ ചെയ്യാനുള്ള ഓപ്ഷന്‍ എടുത്തു കളയാമോ. അത്‌ പേജ് ലോഡ് ചെയ്യാന്‍ വല്ലാതെ താമസമുണ്ടാക്കുന്നു. 10/02/2006 03:07:00 PM suruma::സുറുമ said... സിബു: ZWJ, ZWNJ എന്നിവ ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് കണ്ട്രോള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നവയുടെ ഗണത്തിലാണ് പെടുക ZWNJ എന്നത് ബോള്‍ഡ്, ഇറ്റാലിക്സ് എന്നിവ പോലെയാണോ?.syllable പിരിക്കുവാന്‍ ആണ് ZWNJ പ്രയോജനപ്പെടുന്നത്.അപ്ലിക്കേഷനുകള്‍ ഇതിനെ അവഗണിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ പിന്നെ ഇതിന്റെ ആവശ്യമെന്താണ്?.അപ്ലിക്കേഷനുകള്‍ ആണ് തിരുത്തപ്പെടേണ്ടത്.ഇത്തരം control charactersനെ റെന്‍ഡറിങ്ങിനു മാത്രമായി പരിമിതപ്പെടുത്തുന്നത് ശരിയാണോ? എന്റെ അഭിപ്രായത്തില്‍ space എപ്രകാരം വാക്കുകളെ പിരിക്കുന്നുവോ ഏതാണ്ട് അതുപോലെയാണ് ZWNJ syllableനെ പിരിക്കുന്നത്.ഇങ്ങനെ പിരിക്കുന്നത് ഒഴിവാക്കാനാകാത്ത പല സന്ദര്‍ഭങ്ങളുമുണ്ട്(ഉദാ: അറബിയിലുള്ള ചില വാക്കുകള്‍ മലയാളത്തില്‍ എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍). ഞാന്‍ നേരത്തെ സൂചിപ്പിച്ച പോലെ ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നത്(unicode philosophyക്ക് എതിരാണെങ്കിലും) ഒരു സൌകര്യം ആണ്(sorting പ്രശ്നമാകില്ലെങ്കില്‍).അതേസമയം ZWNJ ഒരു ആവശ്യകത ആണെങ്കില്‍ ZWJ കൂടി ആകാവുന്നതാണ്.അങ്ങനെ വരുമ്പോള്‍ ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നത് redundant ആകും. അതുകൊണ്ട് ZWJ,ZWNJ എന്നിവയ്ക്ക് മറ്റു control charactersല്‍ നിന്ന് ഭിന്നമായി, പ്രത്യേക പരിഗണന നല്‍കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. 10/07/2006 07:54:19 AM കെവി said... http://www.unicode.org/charts/PDF/U2000.pdf ഈ രേഖയിലെ മൂന്നാംപേജില്‍ zwj & zwnj-കള്‍ format characters എന്നാണു് യുണിക്കോഡ് നിര്‍വ്വചിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നതു്. അവകളുടെ സ്വഭാവം മാറ്റാന്‍ വയ്യാത്തതുകൊണ്ടാണു് യുണിക്കോഡ് ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്‍കോഡു ചെയ്യാന്‍ തീരുമാനിച്ചതു്. 10/07/2006 01:53:57 PM സിബു::cibu said... സുറുമ, ZW(N)J ഒരു ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് കാരക്റ്ററാണെന്നുള്ളത്‌ കെവിന്‍ കാണിച്ചു തന്നുവല്ലോ. സുറുമ ചിന്തിച്ച പോലെ ചിന്തിച്ച്‌ ഗണേശന്‍ (ഒരു തമിഴന്‍) ഒരു പ്രപ്പോസല്‍ കണ്‍സോര്‍ഷ്യത്തിനു മുന്നില്‍ വച്ചിരുന്നു. ZW(N)J ഫോര്‍മാറ്റിങ് അല്ലാത്ത കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ക്ക്‌ stable അല്ലാത്തതിനാല്‍ (ആ ഓപ്പറേഷനുകളില്‍ എടുത്ത്‌ കളയപ്പെടുമോ ഇല്ലയോ എന്ന്‌ ഉറപ്പില്ലാത്തതിനാല്‍), CHILLU SIGN എന്ന ഒരു പുതിയ അക്ഷരം കൊണ്ടുവന്ന്‌ ചില്ലുകളുടെ പ്രശ്നം സോള്‍വ് ചെയ്യാം എന്ന്‌. അതിനെ പറ്റിയുള്ള എന്റെ പരാതികള്‍ ഇവിടെ. ഓട്ടോ: ആരെങ്കിലും ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബില്‍ കമന്റിന്റെ കൂടെ ഫോട്ടോ ഡിസ്പ്ലേ ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ എടുത്തുമാറ്റിയാല്‍ വലിയ ഉപകാരം. 10/12/2006 11:21:20 PM വിശ്വപ്രഭ viswaprabha said... Cibu:"ഓട്ടോ: ആരെങ്കിലും ബൂലോഗക്ലബ്ബില്‍ കമന്റിന്റെ കൂടെ ഫോട്ടോ ഡിസ്പ്ലേ ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ എടുത്തുമാറ്റിയാല്‍ വലിയ ഉപകാരം. " ഇതില്‍ എവിടെയാണ് സിബൂ ഫോട്ടോകള്‍ വരുന്നത്? ഇന്നാളും എഴുതിയതു കണ്ട് ഞാന്‍ അരിച്ചുപെറുക്കി നോക്കിയിരുന്നു. ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ settings വെച്ച് profile images കമന്റുകളുടെ കൂടെ വരില്ലല്ലോ! :(? 10/13/2006 12:19:54 AM സിബു::cibu said... എന്തത്ഭുതം! ഇപ്പോള്‍ ഫോട്ടോകളില്ല. പെരിങ്ങോടരുടെ മുഖത്തിനു തൊട്ടടുത്താണ് ഞാനാകമന്റിട്ടതെന്നുറപ്പാണ്. എന്തായാലും ഇപ്പോള്‍ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളില്ല. നന്നായി. 10/13/2006 12:23:27 AM suruma::സുറുമ said... സിബൂ, സിബു പറയുന്ന പോലെയെങ്കില്‍, 'ര','റ' എന്നവ, ചില്ലിന്റെ കാര്യത്തിലെന്നപോലെ, post base ആയി വരുമ്പോഴും പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ ഉണ്ടാകുന്നില്ലേ?അതുപോലെ 'ല', 'ള' എന്നിവയും.ligature formationല്‍ 'ക്‌ലബ്ബ്' ആണോ 'ക്ളബ്ബ്' ആണോ ശരി?ഇതോക്കെ കാണിക്കുന്നത് യൂണികോഡിന്റെ പരിമിതികളെയാണ്. സിലബ്ള്‍ പിരിക്കുന്ന കാര്യത്തെപ്പറ്റി സിബുവിന്റെ അഭിപ്രായം അറിഞ്ഞില്ല. 10/13/2006 03:46:12 PM സിബു::cibu said... സുറുമ, സിലബിള്‍ ഒരു ഫൊണറ്റിക് പ്രോപര്‍ട്ടി ആണ്. എഴുത്തില്‍ അതിന് സമാനമായ കാര്യമാണ് ക്ലസ്റ്റര്‍ (രണ്ടും ഒന്നല്ല). ഒരു ക്ലസ്റ്ററിന്റെ തന്നെ, അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസമില്ലാത്ത രണ്ട്‌ രൂപങ്ങളെ കാണിക്കാന്‍ ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് ക്യാരക്റ്റേഴ്സ് ഉപയോഗിക്കാം. എല്ലാ അപ്ലിക്കേഷനുകള്‍നും ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് പ്രിസര്‍വ് ചെയേണ്ട ആവശ്യമില്ല. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് ഗൂഗിളിന്റെ സേര്‍ച്ച് ഡാറ്റാബേസ്. മലയാളത്തിലൊരുദാഹരണമായി ‘ശബ്ദം’ ‘ശബ്‌‌ദം’ എന്നീ രണ്ട്‌ രൂപങ്ങളെ എടുക്കാം. ഇവിടെ അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസമില്ല; രൂപവ്യത്യാസമേ ഉള്ളൂ. അതിനാല്‍ ഇവ തമ്മില്‍ വേര്‍തിരിക്കുന്നത്‌ ഫോര്‍മാറ്റിംഗ് ആവണം - ‘aflame'-ഉം ‘aflame'-ഉം പോലെ. ഇത്‌ സ്പേസ് വാക്കുകളെ പിരിക്കും പോലെ അല്ല - സ്പേസില്‍ മാത്രം വ്യത്യാസമുള്ള ‘a flame'-ഉം 'aflame'-ഉം തമ്മില്‍ അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസമുണ്ടാവുന്നുണ്ടല്ലോ. ZW(N)J ഉപയോഗിച്ചാല്‍ അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസം ഒരിക്കലും ഉണ്ടാവാന്‍ പാടില്ലാത്തതാണ്. അര്‍ഥവ്യത്യാസമുണ്ടാക്കുന്ന അറബി ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍ എഴുതാമോ... ‘പ്ല’-യില്‍ ‘ള’ ആണോ ‘ല’ ആണോ എന്നത്‌ ഒരു ചോദ്യമാണ്. ഇപ്പോള്‍ യുണിക്കോഡില്‍ അത്‌ ‘ല’ തന്നെയാണ്; ‘ള’ അല്ല. മറിച്ചാണ് എന്ന് ഉച്ചാരണം വച്ച്‌ തോന്നുമെങ്കിലും ഉച്ചാരണം എഴുത്തിന്റെ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ തെളിയിക്കാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കാവുന്ന ഒന്നല്ല. അതുകൊണ്ട്‌, ഉച്ചാരണം ഉപയോഗിക്കാതെ അതില്‍ ഏതാണെന്ന്‌ തെളിയിക്കാന്‍ നോക്കണം. ‘പ്ലാവ്’ എന്നവാക്ക്‌ ‘പിലാവ്’ എന്നതില്‍ നിന്നായതുകൊണ്ട്‌, അവിടെ ‘ല’ ആണ് എന്ന്‌ സമര്‍ഥിക്കാന്‍ എളുപ്പമാണ്. തിരിച്ച്‌ പറയാന്‍ ഞാന്‍ ഉദാഹരണമൊന്നും കണ്ടില്ല. കൂടാതെ, മദ്ധ്യമങ്ങള്‍ക്ക്‌ ചിഹ്നങ്ങള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്‌ ഗ്രന്ഥലിപി രീതിയാണ്. അതുകൊണ്ടുതന്നെ, (പിലാവ്, പ്ലാവ്) പോലെ, ‘ള’ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുള്ള ജോഡികള്‍ കണ്ടെത്തുക ദുഷ്ക്കരമായിട്ടാണനുഭവം. കിട്ടിയാല്‍ അറിയാന്‍ വളരെ താത്പര്യമുണ്ട്‌. 10/16/2006 09:18:19 PM സുനില്‍ said... മറ്റൊരു കര്‍മ്മയോഗിയുടെ കമന്റുകള്‍ ഇവിടെ വായിക്കാം. http://paivakil.blogspot.com/2006/10/chillu-encoding.html -സു- 10/17/2006 06:07:33 AM Devadas Alias Lonappan said... Language is for "Just To Communicate"...കുറെ നല്ല മനുഷ്യര്‍ ഒത്തുകൂടി എന്തെങ്കിലും നല്ലകാര്യം തുടങ്ങുമ്പോള്‍ “ഭാഷാ..ലിപി..” എന്നൊക്കെ പറഞ്ഞ് കുളംകലക്കല്‍ നടത്തുന്നത് ആദ്യമാറ്റിട്ടൊന്നുമല്ല...അതിനു ബബേല്‍ കൊട്ടാരത്തിന്റെ പഴക്കം ഉണ്ട് എന്നറിയാവുന്ന ബ്ലോഗന്‍മാര്‍ ഒത്തൊരുമിചു നില്‍ക്കാന്‍ ലോനപ്പന്‍ ആഹ്വാനം ചെയ്യുന്നു...Devadas Alias lonappan...http://lonappan.blogspot.com/ 11/13/2006 07:07:31 PM കെവി said... കുളംകലക്കല്‍ നടത്തുന്നത് ആദ്യമാറ്റിട്ടൊന്നുമല്ല ലോനപ്പേട്ടന്‍ എന്താ ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചതു്? ഇവിടെ ആരു കുളം കലക്കിയെന്നാ? 11/16/2006 01:45:55 PM ഷിജു‌: :Shiju said... ലോനപ്പേട്ടന്‍ കഥയറിയാതെ ആട്ടം കണ്ട് അഭിപ്രായം പറഞ്ഞതാണെന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു. 11/16/2006 02:30:17 PM suruma::സുറുമ said... സിബൂ, കൂട്ടക്ഷരം പിരിച്ചെഴുതുന്ന കാര്യമല്ല ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചത്.അതുകൊണ്ട് ‘ശബ്ദം’, ‘ശബ്‌‌ദം’ എന്നീ ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍ ഇവിടെ പ്രസക്തമാണെന്നു തോന്നുന്നില്ല.മറ്റു പല സന്ദര്‍ഭങ്ങളിലും കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ഉണ്ടാകുന്നത് ഒഴിവാക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന്, 1.പേരുകള്‍ എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍: സ്വന്തം പേര് എങ്ങിനെ എഴുതണമെന്നത് ഓരോ വ്യക്തിയുടെയും താല്പര്യമാണ്.'നിതീഷ്‌കുമാര്‍' എന്നത് 'നിതീഷ്കുമാര്‍' ആകുന്നത്, 'ശ്രേയാംസ്‌കുമാര്‍' 'ശ്രേയാംസ്കുമാര്‍' ആകുന്നത്, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ 'ജോസ്‌തോമസ്' 'ജോസ്തോമസ്' ആകുന്നത് അതാതു വ്യക്തികള്‍ സഹിക്കുമോ? തന്റെ പേര് എങ്ങനെ കാണും/കാണിക്കും എന്ന് ഉറപ്പില്ലാത്ത ഒരു വ്യവസ്ഥയെ എത്രപേര്‍ ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളും? 2.അന്യഭാഷാ പദങ്ങള്‍ മലയാളത്തില്‍ എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍: അറബിഭാഷയുടെ ഉച്ചാരണരീതി ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചാണ് നേരത്തെ അതെപ്പറ്റി സൂചിപ്പിച്ചത്.അറബിഭാഷ അറിയാത്തതുകൊണ്ട് ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍ പറയാന്‍ വിഷമം.('മഗ്‌രിബ്' എന്നൊക്കെ എഴുതിക്കണ്ടിട്ടുണ്ട്.) 3.ഡിക്ഷ്ണറികളില്‍ ഉച്ചാരണം എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍: അന്തരിച്ച എം. കൃഷ്ണന്‍നായരെ(സാഹിത്യ വാരഫലം)യും ഓര്‍ക്കാം. 4.കഥകളിലും മറ്റും പ്രാദേശിക വായ്മൊഴികള്‍ അവതരിപ്പിക്കേണ്ടി വരുമ്പോള്‍. ഈ പറഞ്ഞതെല്ലാം പ്രധാനമായും rendering പ്രശ്നങ്ങളാണ്.ടൈപ്‌റൈറ്റര്‍ മലയാളം അരോചകം ആകുന്നതിനു കാരണം അത് കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളെ വെട്ടിമുറിക്കുന്നതുകൊണ്ടാണ്.അല്ലാതെ അര്‍ത്ഥവ്യത്യാസം കൊണ്ടല്ലല്ലോ.ഇതേ വിചാരമാണ് അനാവശ്യമായി കൂട്ടക്ഷരം കാണുമ്പോഴും ഉണ്ടാകുന്നത്.കാരണം വാക്കുകള്‍ക്ക് ഇമേജിന്റെ ഒരു തലം കൂടിയുണ്ട്. ZW(N)J യെ എന്തുപേരുചൊല്ലി വിളിച്ചാലും വേണ്ടില്ല; അവയുടെ നിര്‍വ്വഹിക്കുന്ന ധര്‍മ്മമാണ് പ്രധാനം. മലയാളം ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ക്ക് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡൈസേഷന്‍ ആവശ്യമാണ്.പല ഫോണ്ടുകളിലും ര/റ ല/ള എന്നിവ തെറ്റായ രീതിയിലാണ് കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ഉണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നത്.സിബു പറഞ്ഞ 'ദൃക്‌സാക്ഷി' പ്രശ്നവും('ക'യുടെ ചില്ല്) ഇതുകൊണ്ട് പരിഹരിക്കാം. (തുലാവര്‍ഷത്തിലെ മിന്നലാടിയ മദര്‍ബോര്‍ഡ് മാറ്റാന്‍ വൈകിയതുകൊണ്ട് കമന്റുകള്‍ കാണാനും മറുപടി എഴുതാനും വൈകി.ദയവായി പൊറുക്കുക.) 11/16/2006 03:50:39 PM പെരിങ്ങോടന്‍ said... ZW(N)J ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് ക്യാരക്ടേഴ്സ് പ്രിസേര്‍വ് ചെയ്യണം എന്ന വാദത്തില്‍ എന്തെങ്കിലും ദോഷമുണ്ടോ സിബു? 11/16/2006 05:03:30 PM evuraan said... സുറുമയോട് ഒരു ചോദ്യം, ഏറെ നാളായി ചോദിക്കണമെന്നു കരുതിയതാണ്: പാന്‍‌ഗോ പാച്ചുകള്‍ ഗ്നോമിന് സബ്മിറ്റ് ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ടോ? എങ്കില്‍, അവ അപസ്‌ട്രീം ആകാത്തത് എന്തേ ഇനിയും? 11/16/2006 07:32:13 PM suruma::സുറുമ said... ഏവൂരാന്‍, പാന്‍‌ഗോ പാച്ചുകള്‍ സബ്മിറ്റ് ചെയ്തിട്ടില്ല.കാരണം, 'വ', 'യ' എന്നീ അക്ഷരങ്ങളുടെ അര്‍ദ്ധരൂപങ്ങള്‍ വ്യത്യസ്തരീതിയിലാണ് substitution ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നത്. നിലവിലുള്ള രീതിയില്‍ 'വ' യുടെ പകുതി 'വ' + '്' എന്നാണ് ടേബിളില്‍.ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് 'ക്' + 'വ' എന്ന് അടിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ shaper engine അതിനെ 'ക' + 'വ്' എന്നാക്കുകയും 'വ്' -ന് പകരം നേരത്തെ പറഞ്ഞ 'വ' + '്' -ന്റെ ligature സ്ഥാപിക്കുകയും 'ക്വ' എന്ന് കാണുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു.ഇത് കൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തില്‍ 'വ' രണ്ടാമതായി വരുമ്പോള്‍ മാത്രമേ സംഭവിക്കുുകയുള്ളൂ. ഇതിനു വിപരീതമായി 'വ' യുടെ പകുതി post-base ആക്കാതെ '്' + 'വ' എന്ന് വെറും കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ആയി കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്ന രീതി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ക്കു വേണ്ടിയാണ് പ്രധാനമായും പാച്ച് ഉണ്ടാക്കിയത്.'രചന'യുടെ പഴയ വേര്‍ഷന്‍, FreeSerif(ഉബൂണ്ടുവിലുള്ളത്) എന്നിവ ഈ രീതിയാണ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. rendering-നു വേണ്ടി തട്ടിക്കൂട്ടിയതായതുകൊണ്ട് പാച്ചുകള്‍ സബ്മിറ്റ് ചെയ്യേണ്ട എന്നുവച്ചു. 11/17/2006 03:30:46 AM evuraan said... സുറുമ, വ്യക്തമാക്കിയതിനു നന്ദി. അല്പ സ്വല്പം അപൂര്‍ണ്ണമെങ്കിലും ഇവ സബ്മിറ്റ് ചെയ്യ‌പ്പെടുകയും അപ്‌സ്ട്രീം ആവുകയും ചെയ്തിരുന്നുവെങ്കില്‍ നന്നാീയിരുന്നു. റ് താങ്കള്‍ ചൂണ്ടിക്കാട്ടിയ പ്രശ്നം ഉണ്ടാവുമെങ്കിലും, ഉള്ളതിനക്കാള്‍ മെച്ചപ്പെട്ട് രീതിയില്‍ റെന്‍ഡറിംഗ് ലഭിക്കും എന്നതിനാലാുണു് . something is better than nothing എന്നല്ലേ? Of course, nothing is better than nonsense, പക്ഷെ ഇവിടെ അങ്ങിനെയല്ലല്ലോ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍. മറ്റു പ്രശ്നങ്ങളെല്ലാം തീരുമ്പോള്‍ ഒരു റെവ് അപ്പ് ചെയ്താല്‍ മതിയല്ലോ... 64 ബിറ്റ് ലിനക്സിനെക്കൊണ്ട് നേരെ ചൊവ്വേ മലയാളം റെന്‍ഡര്‍ ചെയ്യിക്കാന്‍ ഒരു ദിവസം ശ്രമിച്ചിരുന്നു -- സിസ്റ്റം വേണമെന്നതിനാല്‍, 32-ലെക്ക് ഒതുങ്ങി. em64t, amd64bit തുടങ്ങിയവയ്ക്കു വേണ്ടി .so ഫയല്‍ കമ്പയില്‍ ചെയ്യാന്‍ എനിക്കു സൌകര്യമുണ്ട്. താത്പര്യമുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ സദയം അറിയിക്കുക. 11/17/2006 03:19:16 PM സിബു::cibu said... സുറുമ പറഞ്ഞ പ്രശ്നം ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ യുണിക്കോഡ് ഡിസൈനില്‍ സോള്‍വ് ചെയ്യാനാവാത്ത ഒന്നാണെന്ന്‌ ഞാന്‍ പറഞ്ഞിരുന്നുവല്ലോ... ZW(N)J പ്രിസര്‍വ് ചെയ്തതുകൊണ്ട്‌ മാത്രം സംഗതി രക്ഷപ്പെടില്ല. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന്‌ പുതിയലിപി ഫോണ്ടില്‍ എഴുതുന്ന എഴുത്തുകാരനേയും പഴയലിപിയുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന വായനക്കാരനേയും സങ്കല്പിക്കൂ. പുതിയലിപിക്കാരന്‍ ‘ജോസ്‌തോമാസ്/ദൃക്‌‌സാക്ഷി’ എഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ zwnj ഇടാതിരിക്കാനും മതി. അതിടാതെ തന്നെ, അയാല്‍ ടെക്സ്റ്റ് തെറ്റില്ലാതെയാണ് കാണുക. എന്നാല്‍ വായനക്കാരന്‍ ഇതിനെ സുറുമ പറഞ്ഞ പ്രശ്നങ്ങളോടെ തന്നെയാവും വായിക്കുക. പഴയലിപിയും പുതിയലിപിയും വേര്‍പെടുത്തുക എന്നൊരു കടുംകയ്യല്ലാതെ വേറേ ഒന്നും എന്റെ മനസ്സിലൊരുപായമായി തെളിയുന്നില്ല. 11/19/2006 06:08:43 AM മഹേഷ് മംഗലാട്ട് said... പഴയലിപിയും പുതിയലിപിയും വേര്‍പെടുത്തുക എന്നൊരു കടുംകയ്യല്ലാതെ വേറേ ഒന്നും എന്റെ മനസ്സിലൊരുപായമായി തെളിയുന്നില്ല. ഇവിടെ ഏത് പ്രശ്നമാണ് പുതിയലിപിയും പഴയലിപിയും വേര്‍പെടുത്തുന്നതിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്? വേര്‍പെടുത്തല്‍ എന്നതു കൊണ്ട് അര്‍ത്ഥമാക്കുന്നത് പുതിയലിപിയുടെയും പരമ്പരാഗതലിപിയുടേയും എഴുത്തു സമ്പ്രദായങ്ങള്‍ നിലനിറുത്തണം എന്നോ ഇവ കലര്‍ത്തി ഉപയോഗിക്കണമെന്നോ എന്നത് വ്യക്തമാകുന്നില്ല. പുതിയലിപിക്കായാലും പഴയലിപിക്കായാലും യൂനിക്കോഡിന്റെ കോഡ് പേജ് ഒന്നു തന്നെയല്ലേ. ഇതിന് വെവ്വേറെ കോഡ്‍പേജ് വേണമെന്നല്ല വാദം എന്നു വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. എന്നാല്‍ രണ്ട് റെണ്ടറിംഗ് എന്‍ജിനുകള്‍ വേണമെന്നാണോ? ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നതിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടാവുന്നതല്ല മലയാളത്തിന്റെ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ എന്ന് ചിത്രജകുമാര്‍ ചൂണ്ടിക്കാണിച്ചത് ശരിയെന്നാണോ സിബു പറഞ്ഞു കൊണ്ടുവരുന്നത്? 11/19/2006 07:16:57 PM സിബു::cibu said... "പഴയലിപിയും പുതിയലിപിയും വേര്‍പെടുത്തുക എന്നൊരു കടുംകയ്യല്ലാതെ വേറേ ഒന്നും എന്റെ മനസ്സിലൊരുപായമായി തെളിയുന്നില്ല. ഇവിടെ ഏത് പ്രശ്നമാണ് പുതിയലിപിയും പഴയലിപിയും വേര്‍പെടുത്തുന്നതിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്?" തൊട്ടുമുമ്പ്‌ സുറുമ പറഞ്ഞ, ഞാന്‍ ‘ദൃക്‌സാക്ഷി’ പ്രശ്നം എന്ന്‌ വിളിച്ചുപോന്ന ആ പ്രശ്നം തന്നെ. “വേര്‍പെടുത്തല്‍ എന്നതു കൊണ്ട് അര്‍ത്ഥമാക്കുന്നത് പുതിയലിപിയുടെയും പരമ്പരാഗതലിപിയുടേയും എഴുത്തു സമ്പ്രദായങ്ങള്‍ നിലനിറുത്തണം എന്നോ ഇവ കലര്‍ത്തി ഉപയോഗിക്കണമെന്നോ എന്നത് വ്യക്തമാകുന്നില്ല. പുതിയലിപിക്കായാലും പഴയലിപിക്കായാലും യൂനിക്കോഡിന്റെ കോഡ് പേജ് ഒന്നു തന്നെയല്ലേ. ഇതിന് വെവ്വേറെ കോഡ്‍പേജ് വേണമെന്നല്ല വാദം എന്നു വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. എന്നാല്‍ രണ്ട് റെണ്ടറിംഗ് എന്‍ജിനുകള്‍ വേണമെന്നാണോ?“ അല്ല. എലിയെ കൊല്ലാന്‍ ഇല്ലം ചുടണമെന്നെനിക്കഭിപ്രായമില്ല. എന്നാല്‍ എലിയെകൊല്ലാന്‍ വേരെ വഴിയൊന്നും എനിക്കറിഞ്ഞും കൂടാ. ഇനി ഇല്ലം ചുടേണ്ടതിങ്ങനെയാണ്: കൂട്ടക്ഷരം വേണം എന്ന്‌ എന്‍‌കോഡിംഗ് റിക്വസ്റ്റ് ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ ഫോണ്ടില്‍ കൂട്ടക്ഷരമില്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ ആകൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന്റെ ഘടകങ്ങള്‍ ചന്ദ്രക്കലയിട്ട്‌ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുകയാണ് ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌. അതിന് പകരം ‘glyph not available' ചിഹ്നം (സാധാരണ ഒരു ചതുരക്കട്ട) റെന്‍ഡറിംഗ് എഞ്ചിന്‍ കാണിക്കണം. വിരാമ കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ഉണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍, ചന്ദ്രക്കല വേറെയായി എന്‍‌കോഡ് ചെയ്യേണ്ടതുമുണ്ട്‌. ഉ-കാരം ചേര്‍ന്ന കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ഉണ്ടാക്കാനും വിരാമ ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ടി വരും. “ചില്ലുകള്‍ എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നതിലൂടെ പരിഹരിക്കപ്പെടാവുന്നതല്ല മലയാളത്തിന്റെ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ എന്ന് ചിത്രജകുമാര്‍ ചൂണ്ടിക്കാണിച്ചത് ശരിയെന്നാണോ സിബു പറഞ്ഞു കൊണ്ടുവരുന്നത്?“ ചിത്രജന്‍ കണ്ട പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ ഏതൊക്കെയാണെന്നറിയാതെ ഇതിന് ഞാന്‍ അതിനെന്തു് പറയും.. 11/19/2006 10:00:41 PM മഹേഷ് മംഗലാട്ട് said... സിബുവിന്റെ മറുപടി എനിക്ക് മുമ്പില്ലാതിരുന്ന കുറേ കണ്‍ഫ്യൂഷന്‍ ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്നു. ൧.ഇപ്പോള്‍ ആകൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന്റെ ഘടകങ്ങള്‍ ചന്ദ്രക്കലയിട്ട്‌ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുകയാണ് ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ എന്നു പറയുന്നത് ശരിയോ? വാസ്തവത്തില്‍ റെണ്ടറിംഗ് എന്‍ജിന്‍ പിരിക്കല്‍ നടത്തുന്നില്ലല്ലോ.ഫോണ്ടില്‍ ആവശ്യമായ ലിപിചിഹ്നം ഇല്ലാതെ വരുമ്പോള്‍ ലഭ്യമായത് കാണിക്കുകയല്ലേ ചെയ്യുന്നത്? പിരിക്കല്‍ വാദം തെറ്റായദിശയില്‍ കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ കാണുന്നതിനാലാണ്. ഏരിയല്‍ യൂനിക്കോഡ്, കാര്‍ത്തിക, അഞ്ജലി, രചന എന്നിവ ഉദാഹരണമായി എടുത്ത് പരിശോധിച്ചാല്‍ ആര്‍ക്കും മനസ്സിലാക്കാവുന്ന ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ സിബുവിന് കണ്‍ഫ്യൂഷന്‍ ഉണ്ടാവുന്നത് മനസ്സിലാക്കാനാകുന്നില്ല. ൨. അതിന് പകരം ‘glyph not available' ചിഹ്നം (സാധാരണ ഒരു ചതുരക്കട്ട) റെന്‍ഡറിംഗ് എഞ്ചിന്‍ കാണിക്കണം എന്നു പറയുന്നതിന്റെ യുക്തി മനസ്സിലായില്ല. എന്താണ് അത് കൊണ്ട് ഉണ്ടാകുന്ന ഗുണം? കീ സീക്വന്‍സ് വെച്ച് പറയുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ ഒരാള്‍ ഒരു കൂട്ടക്ഷരമാണ് ഇന്‍പുട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നത് എന്ന് പറയാവുന്നതാണോ? കൂട്ടക്ഷരം വേണമെന്നുള്ളവര്‍ അത് ലഭ്യമാക്കുന്ന ഫോണ്ട് ഉപയോഗിക്കണം. ഫോണ്ടിന്റെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ യൂനിക്കോഡ് നല്കുന്ന ഈ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം ഗ്ലിഫ് നോട്ട് എവൈലബ്ള്‍ എന്നു കാണിച്ച് നശിപ്പിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ടോ.പുതിയ ലിപി വേണമെന്നും അത് ഇനിയും പുതുക്കണമെന്നും കരുതുന്ന പ്രബോധചന്ദ്രന്‍ നായരെപ്പോലെ ഉള്ളവര്‍ക്ക് വേണ്ടി ഈ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം നിലനിറുത്തണം.അവരും ഭാഷാഭിമാനികള്‍ തന്നെ. അവരുടെ താല്പര്യങ്ങളും സംരക്ഷിക്കപ്പെടണം. ൩.ചിത്രജന്‍ കണ്ട പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ ഏതൊക്കെയാണെന്നറിയാതെ അതിന് എതിര്‍വാദം ഉന്നയിക്കാനാകില്ലെന്നു ഞാനും സമ്മതിക്കുന്നു. 11/20/2006 04:43:16 PM suruma::സുറുമ said... സിബൂ, മലയാളം ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ക്ക് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡൈസേഷന്‍ വേണമെന്ന് പറഞ്ഞത് അതുകൊണ്ടാണ്.അപ്പോള്‍ ഫോണ്ടുകളില്‍ നിശ്ചയമായും ഉണ്ടായിരിക്കേണ്ട കൂട്ടക്ഷരരൂുപങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് ഒരു നിഷ്കര്‍ഷ ഉണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ കഴിയും.പുതിയ ലിപിയില്‍ കൂട്ടക്ഷരം പിരിഞ്ഞ് തന്നെ കാണണമെന്ന നിര്‍ബന്ധബുദ്ധികള്‍ zwnj ഉപയോഗിച്ചോട്ടെ.ഇതിനായി input method-ല്‍ ചന്ദ്രക്കലയോടോപ്പം zwnj കൂടിവരുന്ന ഒരു സംവിധാനം ഉണ്ടാക്കിയാല്‍ മതി.അതായത് പുതിയ ലിപിയുടെ ഉപയോഗം ഉ(ഊ)കാരങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് മാത്രമായി പരിമിതപ്പെടുത്തിയാല്‍ മതി.വര്‍ഷങ്ങളായി മാതൃഭൂമി പത്രം ഈ രീതിയല്ലേ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്? ഗൌരവപരമായ മറ്റു പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ കിടക്കുമ്പോള്‍ ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡിങിന് ഇത്ര പ്രാധാന്യം നല്‍കേണമായിരുന്നോ? 11/20/2006 04:49:46 PM സിബു::cibu said... “ഇപ്പോള്‍ ആകൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന്റെ ഘടകങ്ങള്‍ ചന്ദ്രക്കലയിട്ട്‌ പിരിച്ചെഴുതുകയാണ് ചെയ്യുന്നത്‌ എന്നു പറയുന്നത് ശരിയോ? വാസ്തവത്തില്‍ റെണ്ടറിംഗ് എന്‍ജിന്‍ പിരിക്കല്‍ നടത്തുന്നില്ലല്ലോ.ഫോണ്ടില്‍ ആവശ്യമായ ലിപിചിഹ്നം ഇല്ലാതെ വരുമ്പോള്‍ ലഭ്യമായത് കാണിക്കുകയല്ലേ ചെയ്യുന്നത്?“ മഹേഷേ, മുകളില്‍ പറഞ്ഞത്‌ രണ്ടും ഒന്നല്ലെ? യുണീക്കോഡില്‍ കൂട്ടക്ഷരം ‘ക്ക’ എഴുതുന്നത്‌ ‘ക + വിരാമ + ക’ എന്നാണെന്ന് ഓര്‍ക്കുമല്ലോ. “അതിന് പകരം ‘glyph not available' ചിഹ്നം (സാധാരണ ഒരു ചതുരക്കട്ട) റെന്‍ഡറിംഗ് എഞ്ചിന്‍ കാണിക്കണം എന്നു പറയുന്നതിന്റെ യുക്തി മനസ്സിലായില്ല. എന്താണ് അത് കൊണ്ട് ഉണ്ടാകുന്ന ഗുണം?“ അപ്പോള്‍ ഒരാള്‍ക്ക്‌ അയാളുടെ ഫോണ്ടിലുള്ള കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളേ എഴുതനാവൂ. അതല്ലെങ്കില്‍ അയാള്‍ കാണുക ചതുരക്കട്ടയാവും. മാത്രവുമല്ല, ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള പിരിച്ചെഴുതുന്ന രൂപത്തിലേയ്ക്കുള്ള ഫാള്‍ ബാക്കില്ലാത്തതിനാല്‍ അയാളെഴുതിയത്‌ വായനക്കാരന്‌ കാണാനാവുന്നെങ്കില്‍ അത്‌ അയാളെഴുതിയ പോലെ തന്നെ ആയിരിക്കും. (ഒരു രഹസ്യം പറഞ്ഞു തരാം.. സത്യത്തില്‍ പഴയലിപി പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാന്‍ ഇതിലും നല്ല മാര്‍ഗ്ഗമില്ല. ആലോചിച്ചു നോക്കൂ) സുറുമ, യുണിക്കോഡ് ഫോണ്ട്‌ കഴിയാവുന്നത്ര ഫ്രീഡം നല്‍കുന്ന രീതിയിലാണ് ഉണ്ടാക്കിയിട്ടുള്ളത്‌. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ അത്‌ ഇങ്ങനെ പറയാം: യുണീ‍കോഡിന് ഒരു ഫോണ്ടില്‍ ഇന്നതൊക്കെ ഉണ്ടായേ തീരൂ എന്ന്‌ നിഷ്കര്‍ഷിക്കുന്ന ഒന്നുമില്ല. ഒന്നു ചോദിക്കട്ടേ.. സുറുമ ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്ന സ്റ്റാന്റേഡില്‍ ‘ക്സ’ ഉണ്ടാവുമോ? ‘സ്ത’യോ? അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഏത്‌ കൂട്ടക്ഷരമാണ് സുറുമയുടെ സ്റ്റാന്റേഡില്‍ ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുക? ഒരു കൂട്ടക്ഷരമെങ്കിലും ഇല്ലാതിരുന്നാല്‍ ആ കൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന് ‘ദൃക്സാക്ഷി’ പ്രശ്നമുണ്ടാവില്ലേ? 11/20/2006 08:28:48 PM suruma::സുറുമ said... സിബൂ, മാനകീകരണം കൊണ്ട് ഞാന്‍ ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചത് unicode മലയാളം ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ക്ക് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡ് ഉണ്ടാക്കണം എന്നല്ല.ഒരു വ്യക്തി അതുണ്ടാക്കണം എന്നതുമല്ല.code point തന്നാല്‍ യൂണികോഡിന്റെ ജോലികഴിഞ്ഞു.എന്നാല്‍ കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങളുടെ കാര്യത്തില്‍ മലയാളഭാഷ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന എല്ലാവരും ചേര്‍ന്ന് ഒരു ഐക്യരൂപ്യം ഉണ്ടാക്കുക എന്നതാണ് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡൈസേഷന്‍ കൊണ്ട് അര്‍ത്ഥമാക്കിയത്.അങ്ങനെയായാല്‍ വ്യത്യസ്ത ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ ഒരേ ടെക്സ്റ്റിനെ വ്യത്യസ്തമായി കാണിക്കുന്നത് ഒഴിവാക്കാനാകും.'ദൃക്‌സാക്ഷി'പ്രശ്നവും ഒഴിവാകും.അതായത് കൂട്ടക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് ലിപി പഴയതോ പുതിയതോ എന്ന് തീരുമാനിക്കുന്നത് എഴുതുന്ന ആളാകണം,വായിക്കുന്ന ആളാകരുത് എന്നര്‍ത്ഥം. 11/21/2006 03:54:01 AM മഹേഷ് മംഗലാട്ട് said... സാങ്കേതികവിഷങ്ങള്‍ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ ഉണ്ടാവേണ്ട വ്യക്തതയില്ലായ്മ അപകടകരമാണ്.മാത്രമല്ല വസ്തുതകള്‍ ശരിയായ രീതിയില്‍ പ്രതിപാദിക്കാതിരിക്കുന്നതും ശരിയല്ല. റെണ്ടറിംഗ് എന്‍ജിന്‍ ഒരിക്കലും പിരിക്കുന്നില്ല.മറിച്ച് യോജിപ്പിക്കുകയേ ചെയ്യുന്നുള്ളൂ. സ്വരം ചേരുമ്പോള്‍ ചിഹ്നങ്ങള്‍ എവിടെയൊക്കെ നില്ക്കണം,ഏതൊക്കെ സന്ദര്‍ഭത്തില്‍ കൂട്ടക്ഷരത്തിന്‍റെ ഗ്ലിഫ് ലഭ്യമെങ്കില്‍ കാണിക്കണം എന്നൊക്കെ ചെയ്യുന്നുവെന്നല്ലാതെ പിരിക്കുന്നില്ല.വസ്തുത ഇതായിരിക്കെ പിരിക്കുന്നുവെന്നു പറയാവുന്നതല്ലല്ലോ. ചതുരക്കട്ട പ്രശ്നം എനിക്ക് മനസ്സിലാക്കാനേ പറ്റുന്നില്ല. ഏരിയല്‍ യൂനിക്കോഡ്, കാര്‍ത്തിക, അഞ്ജലി, രചന എന്നീ ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ മാറിമാറി ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ടി വരുന്നയാളാണ് ഞാന്‍.ചതുരക്കട്ട കിട്ടിയിട്ട് ഇത്തരം ഒരു ഉപയോക്താവിന് എന്താണ് പ്രയോജനം? മാത്രമല്ല ഞാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന സിസ്റ്റത്തില്‍ ലഭ്യമായ ഗ്ളിഫുകള്‍ കാണിക്കുമെന്നല്ലാതെ ചതുരക്കട്ട കാണിക്കുന്നത് എങ്ങനെ,എന്തിന് എന്ന് മനസ്സിലാക്കാനാകുന്നില്ല. പുതിയ ലിപിയോ പഴയലിപിയോ മറ്റെന്തിലും പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാന്‍ കൌശലം പ്രയോഗിക്കണം എന്നതിനോട് ഒരു രീതിയിലും ഞാന്‍ യോജിക്കില്ല 11/21/2006 05:23:45 AM Rajesh R Varma said... യൂണി കോഡുമായി ബന്ധമില്ലാത്ത ഒരു സംശയം 11/21/2006 06:42:10 AM Ralminov said... എന്റെ ചില നിരീക്ഷണങ്ങൾ ഇവിടെ. 11/21/2006 07:57:12 AM Ralminov said... http://unicode.wikia.com/wiki/Malayalam/Problems_of_Chillu_Sign_Proposal വായിച്ചു. That article is really exposing the danger of encoding CHILLUs. No one will able able identify between na virama zwj and chillu-na, if chillus are encoded. Then spoofing of websites are easier. അവൻ & അവന്‍ looks same, but are actually different. I was a supporter of encoding chillus. Now I am not. 11/21/2006 08:13:19 AM മഹേഷ് മംഗലാട്ട് said... ചില്ല് എന്‍കോഡിംഗ് തീരുമാനത്തിന്റെ അനൌചിത്യം ഓരോ ദിവസം കഴിയും തോറും കൂടുതല്‍ ബോധ്യമായി വരികയാണ്. ഇക്കാര്യത്തില്‍ ചിത്രജകുമാര്‍ ഇന്‍ഡിക്‍ മെയിലിംഗ് ലിസ്റ്റില്‍ കൊടുത്ത കുറിപ്പ് കാണുക.അതോടൊപ്പം ഈ ലിങ്കും:http://www.rachanamalayalam.org/docs/ChilluEncodingIsWrong.pdf തര്‍ക്കമല്ല പ്രശ്നത്തിനു പരിഹാരമെന്ത് എന്ന ആലോചനയാണ് വേണ്ടത്. 11/21/2006 05:31:01 PM Ralminov said... ഞാന്‍ ഒന്നു് നന്നായി മലയാളം എഴുതാന്‍ പഠിച്ചു. സംവൃതോകാരം ഇട്ടു് എഴുതി ശീലിച്ചാല്‍ അര്‍ത്ഥം മാറിപ്പോവുമോയെന്ന ഭയവും വേണ്ട. ചില്ലു് എന്‍കോഡ് ചെയ്യേണ്ട ആവശ്യമില്ല. പക്ഷേ ന് ന്‍ ആണെന്നു് വന്നാല്‍ അതും ബുദ്ധിമുട്ടാണു്. 11/21/2006 06:26:55 PM സിബു::cibu said... 11/21/2006 06:58:20 PM മഹേഷ്, ‘ദൃക്സാക്ഷി‘പ്രശ്നം പരിഹരിക്കാനുള്ള വിവിധമാര്‍ഗ്ഗങ്ങളെ കുറിച്ചാണല്ലോ നമ്മള്‍ സംസാരിക്കുന്നത്‌. ഞാന്‍ മുന്നോട്ടുവച്ച സൊല്യൂഷന്‍ സ്വീകരിച്ചാലേ ചതുരക്കട്ടകള്‍ പ്രത്യക്ഷപ്പെടൂ. ഈ ചതുരക്കട്ടകള്‍ ഇപ്പോഴത്തെ യുണിക്കോഡ് സ്റ്റാന്റേഡ് പ്രകാരം ഉണ്ടാവുന്നതല്ല. ചതുരക്കട്ട കിട്ടിയാല്‍ അതിനര്‍ഥം പ്രസ്തുത എന്‍‌കോഡിങ് സീക്വന്‍സ് വരക്കാന്‍ കയ്യിലുള്ള ഫോണ്ട് അപര്യാപ്തമാണ് എന്നാണ്. അപ്പോള്‍ അത്‌ വരയ്ക്കാന്‍ പ്രാപ്തമായ ഫോണ്ട്‌ കൊണ്ടുവന്ന്‌ സിസ്റ്റത്തില്‍ ചേര്‍ക്കണം. അതായത്‌, പഴയലിപിയിലെഴുതിയത്‌ കാണാന്‍ പഴയലിപിഫോണ്ട് തന്നെ വേണ്ടിവരും; കാര്‍ത്തിക മതിയാവുകയില്ല. എങ്കില്‍ മാത്രമേ, ‘ദൃക്സാക്ഷി’ പ്രശ്നം ഒഴിവാവൂ. അങ്ങനെ, പുതിയലിപി ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ അന്യം നിന്നുപോവും. ഇതൊരു കൌശലമല്ല; മറിച്ച്‌, ദൃക്സാക്ഷി പ്രശ്നം ഒഴിവാക്കാനുള്ള സൊല്യൂഷന്റെ സൈഡ് ഇഫറ്റാണ്. അത്‌ ഇഷ്ടമായില്ലെങ്കില്‍, ഇങ്ങനെ സൈഡിഫക്റ്റില്ലാത്ത ഒരു സൊല്യൂഷന്‍ പ്രപ്പോസ് ചെയ്യൂ. മഹേഷ്, ചിത്രജന്റെ പുതിയ ഡോക്യുമെന്റില്‍ അപ്പടി പൊളിറ്റിക്സ് ആണല്ലോ. ഇതൊക്കെ വായിക്കാനുള്ള ക്ഷമ യുണിക്കോഡുകാര്‍ കാണിക്കുമോ? അതില് നിന്നും ഉള്ള ടെക്നിക്കല്‍ കണ്ടന്റ് മാത്രം ഒരു പേജിലാക്കി കിട്ടിയാല്‍ നന്നായിരുന്നു. അതില്‍ റിവ്യൂചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നത്‌ ഗവണ്മെന്റിന്റെ l2/06-186 എന്ന ഡോക്യുമെന്റാണ്. എന്നാല്‍ റിവ്യൂചെയ്യേണ്ടിയിരുന്നത്‌ എറിക്കിന്റെ l2/06-207 ആയിരുന്നു. ആ ഡോക്യുമെന്റാണ് റിവ്യൂകമ്മിറ്റി വായിച്ചു നോക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ടാവുക. l2/06-186 എറിക്കേ വായിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടാവൂ. സുറുമ, വ്യത്യസ്ത ഫോണ്ടുകള്‍ ഒരേ ടെക്സ്റ്റിനെ വ്യത്യസ്തമായി കാണിക്കുന്നത് ഒഴിവാക്കാന്‍ pr37-ലെ ഫാള്‍ബാക്കുകള്‍ ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുകയാണ് വേണ്ടത്‌. അതുതന്നെയാണ് ഞാന്‍ പറഞ്ഞ സൊല്യൂഷനും. ഫാള്‍ബാക്കുള്ളിടത്തോളം എല്ലാ മലയാളികളും ചേര്‍ന്ന്‌, ചന്ദ്രക്കല വേണ്ടിടത്തൊക്കെ zwnj ഉപയോഗിക്കാം എന്ന്‌ തീരുമാനിച്ചത്‌ കൊണ്ട്‌ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ക്ക്‌ പരിഹാരമാവുകയില്ല. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന്, ഞാന്‍ രചനയില്‍ ഗ്ദ്ധ്രൂ എന്നെഴുതിയത്‌ സന്തോഷ്‌ കാര്‍ത്തികയില്‍ കാണുന്നത്‌ ഞാനെഴുതിയപോലെയല്ല; പിരിച്ചാണ്. അതുപോലെ, ‘ദൃക്സാക്ഷി‘യെന്ന്‍ കാര്‍ത്തികയില്‍ എഴുതിയാല്‍ സന്തോഷ്‌ അതിനെ ‘ദൃക്‌സാക്ഷി‘ എന്നാവും കാണുക. അതായത്‌, തെറ്റായ സീക്വന്‍സും ശരിയായ സീക്വന്‍സും ഒരേ റിസള്‍ട്ട് തരുന്നത്‌ കൊണ്ട്‌ തെറ്റുകണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ എഴുതിയ ആള്‍ക്ക്‌ കഴിയാതെ പോകുന്നു - വേണ്ടിടത്തൊക്കെ zwnj ഉപയോഗിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടോ എന്ന്‌ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ സന്തോഷിന് പറ്റുന്നില്ല. അങ്ങനെ ഞാനത്‌ രചനയില്‍ തെറ്റായി കാണുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു. റാല്‍മിനോഫ്, IDN-ല്‍ ZW(N)J ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ പാടില്ല. അതിനാല്‍ അവിടെ സ്പൂഫിങ് പ്രശ്നവും ഇല്ല. ചില്ലിന്റെ എന്‍‌കോഡിങ്ങിന് ശേഷം, VIRAMA+ZWJ ചില്ലുണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്‌ സ്റ്റാന്റേഡിന് എതിരാവും. പഴയഡോക്യുമെന്റില്‍ അത്‌ കണ്ടാല്‍ റെന്‍ഡറിങ് എഞ്ചിന്‍ അതിനെ ചില്ലായി കാണിക്കും എന്ന്‌ മാത്രം. ഇതിന് കാനോനിക്കല്‍ ഈക്വിവാലന്‍സ് ഉണ്ടാക്കും എന്നെനിക്ക്‌ തോന്നുന്നില്ല. കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരത്തിന് യുണിക്കോഡിന്റെ ഡിപ്രിക്കേഷന്‍ പോളിസി വായിക്കേണ്ടി വരും (ഞാന്‍ വായിച്ചിട്ടില്ല). =ഇതുവരെ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കെടുത്തവര്‍= = ഈ ചര്‍ച്ചയില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കുവാന്‍ ഇവിടെ സന്ദര്‍ശിക്കുക.= (http://boologaclub.blogspot.com/2006/08/blog-post_115567221858952072.html) ദയവായി പുതിയ അഭിപ്രായങ്ങള്‍ നേരിട്ട് ഇവിടെ ചേര്‍ക്കാതിരിക്കുക. Please add your opinions and reflections at http://boologaclub.blogspot.com/2006/08/blog-post_115567221858952072.html. Avoid adding them here! Thank you!